SIOC: Tony Stark in AU-MCU
by marvelfanenthusiastic
Summary: A Scientist of modern era dies in Earth Prime. Reborn as Tony Stark, will he follow his role and die as savior known to only few in End Game? or Power-Up take Thanos by himself at Infinity War? OC reborn in AU MCU. Not a complete Hero nor an Anti-hero. Self fulfillment SI/OC story Tony being OP in AU MCU. Planned for 3/6 Days 1 Chap. Skip to Chap 2 Life of Tony Stark.
1. Chapter 1 - Life of Orphan Scientist

**Chapter 1: Life of Scientist in Omniverse**

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from Marvel, DC or any other movies or universes or characters or people or things mentioned. All rights belongs to their respective owners except my oc and background story of the oc.

Hey Guys! I'm not a very good author in explaining my thoughts or imagination into proper words like others so this may be my first novel and last depending on how much self fulfillment this would give me in doing this SI in Marvel.

Inspired by many self inserts in marvel universe like below.

The Spider. By: i'mjusttryingtofindmyway,

The Goblin. By: The Nameless Scribe,

Gems of Infinite Potential (MCU). By: Emperor Tippy,

A Twelve Step Program to Omnipotence. By: Bakkughan, etc.

English isn't my first language but I think I'm proficient with a help of mobile keyboard dictionary. Please forgive my spelling mistakes cause I typo a lot and check for mistakes quite less due to lots of thoughts running in mind to get it filled.

This novel will contain less dialog writing because I have no idea of the each character speech. Also I need to watch and research each movie by different characters which I don't have time for with my rough routine.

This is a pure fiction so normal physics and time line may not sync with the original please forgive my mistakes and suggest ideas for improving my novel. If there are too many suggestions which may better the novel then I will rewrite with dialogs if i get some help.

Note: It's an AU MCU so no idea whether I will include characters from comics, tv series, different movies from Sony or other company's. Please forgive my plot holes or time line issues.

I hope putting this in every chapter won't cause complaints for excessive word count. It isn't about that, in future I'll mention the number of words in each chapter if it's a trouble.

Warnings: This is Mature Rated novel which may include description of violence, death, gore (maybe), explicit sexual content, etc.

* * *

**Chapter 1 - Life of THE Scientist in Omniverse - Earth Prime.**

I was born as orphan, hailed as a genius and prodigy.

Why? I asked myself several times.

Why?

I had a miserable childhood where people bully who aren't from the norm. You see with intellect you will come to despise the norm. So we hate each other.

I wanted to stand above the norm so I read, understood, comprehended all the knowledge at public disposal. I started skipping grades. Applying scholarships at every university available online after finishing my highschool diploma with 4.9gpa.

People were skeptical about having an IQ of 259 at the age of 17 with a room to grow. I always thought university would give me a life that wasn't available to me at childhood.

I loved technology & robotics and genetics of human limitations. I guess you figured out where I got the inspiration from. I love marvel universe and some parts of DC universe.

With the technology at my disposal at the year 2000-2007. I started inventing from basic/office/advanced networking products to company's like cisco, netgear, crestron & extron to name some of the major players. After few hundred inventions I moved to processors to let the networking grow. I started with motherboard processors , ram modules, graphics module made a deal with several major companies Intel, Nvidia, Samsung etc.

With huge patent royalty fee, I started working on robotics with semi and automated systems from industrial and commercial platforms.

Reason being hitting the technology wall. You see the way things grew and halted by the slow moving of norms. I hated it. So I forced the companies to develop and move forward or left behind to lick their wounds.

I stayed hidden and only contacted through online or telephone after few assassination attempts from different countries or companies that weren't able to get the piece of pie with govt keeping a close check on me due to country technological growth in US. Overall economic raised after the economic crisis at 2000 dot Com. And employment opportunities increasing ever since the growth.

At 2009-2015, Started programming for Google, Microsoft, Apple, Android, Facebook, Drive (cloud storage), from simple as compiling software to computation softwares ran under the servers designed by me. New types of satellites launched to cover communication systems, maping, etc to get into deep commercial services to major military services.

Shadow companies that had hidden from the plane view to reduce exposure. I started earning so much that I didn't know what to spend with.

Spent money on food, water, orphanages, basic medical needs of the world. Only cause I can't get out of my jail of my property with 1000's of guards both for and against my safety and security.

Several times I have thought to end my life but seeing the developments around the world made me wonder the growth people can reach. You see movies from marvel made me wonder how much iron man has the freedom while I spend my life rotting here.

I started working on my A.I. J.U.N.E from all the accumulated technology developments to robotics I created a haven. Then started working with full automated building which included all the latest technologies all around the world which I claimed all the favors from.

Which made me work on super soldier serums for myself, robotic extra sketeliton and advanced transport for military, advanced autopilot systems for airlines, jets and quinjets with Grumman Corp and Lockheed Martin.

2020 was great wonder with 20yrs of studies and 25yrs of inventions world started to change. I wasn't sure how much tries later was I allowed to leave and see the changes and find inspiration I called it.

I completed gene splicing and mutation but it hit a wall due to less subjects available to get samples from non available mutant or super hero's.

With the help of A.I in my portable watch. Connected to all my executing IT take over from satellites to communications to computers all over the world. My personal sky net.

I search everything and everywhere for available resources and information of any crisis to provide a solution for my jail time and to improve my standing with pubic.

Found solutions on cure for early growth cancer and tumors, slowly made gateways with online discussions with several scientists on permanent cure including aids and cell simulating technology to keep the cells vitalized which improved life of humanity from 110-175yrs.

Developed air conditioning solution for the world on global warming. Waste clearance in Atlantic and pacific oceans.

New type of energy to stop using earth natural resources which was the start of my mistakes one after another. Oil companies and nuclear export depended countries felt threatened. What started as a small scaled cold war to full scaled invasion of US in other countries to keep "peace".

I had to develop weapons due to my country "request". With my improved energy based weaponry the world war 3 started. It was a total devastating outcome for everyone involved. Earth started to become desolated. Greed became desperation. Nuclear weapons launched everywhere and destroyed in air, space, land, water.

Human population dwindled. They knew the control they thought they had was not enough to keep the wars localized.

I worked non stop with every little resources I could gain from the world to nuclear radiation therapy for the world then for humans. Due to my resiliency of super solder serums and world nuclear radiation. I was the first mutant in the world.

Increased intelligence, comprehensive information understanding, telepathy and telekinesis.

With power comes the cost.

I lost my ability to help, walk & talk. Except my brain and my eyes rest of my body functions started deteriorate. I had my robotic assistance to assist my daily routine but I lost all hope.

For everything I did for everyone and here I am with nothing but papers or digital numbers which use to contain value called money. I had all the knowledge but non the power to stop and make people listen. I was a coward and lived in my own misery and jail.

Only Few things made my life better before my upcoming death. I wouldn't say I welcomed it but I wouldn't mind a second chance a new live to maybe live a life of a norm?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Fuck that!

My pride wouldn't allow it!

I might not be recognized in the pubic eyes but I recognized myself.

For the growth I did for myself and the world.

Norms said you got to live your life with everything you got they said. Go with the fame they said. Take high risks and high returns they said. Enjoy parties with drinks and women they said. Many things they suggested ended in needless headaches or public humiliation of myself.

Only thing I did listened for a year after matured women discovery made me but lost hope in life partner due my circle of life. I did date about a year or two with few different people visiting once a week but they needed the life outside the walls which I rarely I got. Most of the women were screened by govt officials and agents staying as my maid service till my 50's.

Fuck my puberty, hormonal, sex life!

I knew i did many things that wasn't for the world but myself to see how far I could take science and humanity but I failed to realized the height of human greed and need to control.

So at I did things at the end of my life which motivated me to start do so many things with my intelligence.

Since I couldn't read comics with patience anymore.

I watched Marvel movies from Iron Man 1 to Infinitiy War: End Game. Lots of movies came afterwards from spider man 3-4-5, black panther 2-3, xmen series, Avengers : New Hero's and side movies like Recruits marvel but never could they have expected the war or world destruction while they worked on the entertainment side.

I finished my last update of full sentence of my A.I. J.U.N.E with humanoid cyborg body for her to grow herself and not be dependent on humanity to find her own way.

I was able to make tri-reactor for June. She was my baby and my legacy to continue till the infinite future.

I gave goodbye messages to the world in recording to respective people who I wanted to blame, praise, insult, cry towards.

With the birth of June complete, she will wake up tomorrow. I departed the world in sleep by the night.

I made only one compulsory program in June to burn my body with all my original research with me.

**_Rest In Peace_**

_Jason Drew Thompson _

_1978-2058_

_Father of June Drew Thompson_

_Lived a life in Growth and Development. _

_Ended with creating a New Life._

Which I hope she did.

Cause I don't know from within this dark cocoon. I can't move, speak, which wasn't that different from life before but I lost my eye sight as well.

For some reason my thoughts are unimpeded and slowly I was able to review my birth till death, several times recounting all the people I have met who made me who I was.

When I started felling awareness of my limbs in the dark. My awareness became hyper active and shuts down which doesn't give me much time to think from sugar high to blue screen of death. Unable to properly think I try to meditate but my thoughts are too hyper which I can't stop myself from thinking so many things.

So much hard work since then finally felt under somewhat control but my speech patterns changed from mature and slow to fast and young. I need time to think about it but space is getting restricted here, either I m going to be born as a butterfly or from an egg kind of feeling.

I suddenly felt my world turning upside down and hear muffled noises in the background. I felt cold, too cold after all the meditation went to waste I started crying out loud wondering which species I'm.

I felt wrapped around a cocoon again but my face is free. After getting good good body wipe. Embraced in warmth .. ... ...

.

.

.

.

What the?

Holy mother of God,

I'm a reborn a human baby in mist of nuclear winter (or at the least, I think so)

I takes a day or two regain my eye sight and hearing, still working on limbs and digestive functioning. Mostly I'm on auto pilot, can't control nor do anything about it.

I gave up trying to controlling my body, worked towards training my eye sight, hearing and mind.

"... Isn't he...tifull. ... Named him yet...?"

"Dear... right?"

"Yes dear, it's..."

I moved from crib to mothers arms when she said my name and when I finally heard it I acknowledge her with a baby gruggle cause my thoughts running wild and eyes are wide looking at my mother who was also was

"

ny...ward...ark... 

Ny.. Star...

**Anthony Edward Stark**"

Mother.. 

Fuck!..

Oh that's him...

Howard Stark from 80s..

It's going to take a while... Hmm...

Author note:

As you can see, I have no idea with dialog writing, I'm a poor narrator with running the story everywhere. Hope something good comes out of this. Please review and comment on how to improve. Don't suggest any plot or pairings cause I haven't even given a proper outline yet. I think I won't mind criticism as long as it's constructive which would help the story.

Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2 - ReW - Life of the Tony Stark

**Chapter 2 - (Rewrite) - Birth of the New Tony Stark in AUMCU**

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from Marvel, DC or any other movies or universes or characters or people or things mentioned. All rights belongs to their respective owners except my oc and background story of the oc.

Hey Guys! I'm not a very good author in explaining my thoughts or imagination into proper words like others so this may be my first novel and last depending on how much self fulfillment this would give me in doing this SI in Marvel.

Inspired by many self inserts in marvel universe like below.

The Spider. By: i'mjusttryingtofindmyway,

The Goblin. By: The Nameless Scribe,

Gems of Infinite Potential (MCU). By: Emperor Tippy,

A Twelve Step Program to Omnipotence. By: Bakkughan, etc.

English isn't my first language but I think I'm proficient with a help of mobile keyboard dictionary. Please forgive my spelling mistakes cause I typo a lot and check for mistakes quite less due to lots of thoughts running in mind to get it filled.

This novel will contain less dialog writing because I have no idea of the each character speech. Also I need to watch and research each movie by different characters which I don't have time for with my rough routine.

This is a pure fiction so normal physics and time line may not sync with the original please forgive my mistakes and suggest ideas for improving my novel. If there are too many suggestions which may better the novel then I will rewrite with dialogs if i get some help.

Note: It's an AU MCU so no idea whether I will include characters from comics, tv series, different movies from Sony or other company's. Please forgive my plot holes or time line issues.

I hope putting this in every chapter won't cause complaints for excessive word count. It isn't about that, in future I'll mention the number of words in each chapter if it's a trouble.

Warnings: This is Mature Rated novel which may include description of violence, death, gore (maybe), explicit sexual content, etc.

* * *

This Chapter Contains around 11600 words. I dont know how much minus so let's say 11000 words. Thanks for the wait.

**_Author Review Response:_**

Guest Comment Regarding Captain America staying back with Peggy also did you note the ring when falcon gets the shield from him?

I already created a theory more like a rant which has a whole lot of spoilers. I ll post it below or something.

"Which messed up the entire MCU franchise. Just because Tony asked him to live a life, He went and stayed back in the past.

See the whole Time-Line/ Butterfly Effect & Quantum physics theory I had was,

Since Captain America stayed back in the past, Peggy actually married and had kids with him which in turn made him create thousands and thousands of variables of what he may or may have not done when he was in the past. Since Captain America was always a Self Righteous guy he wouldn't let Hydra be in S.H.I.E.L.D nor Peggy face issues while she is in service. He would have stayed with his kids and they would have known about him.

Let's say he created a new identity but for how long will he uses a new face or hides from public, he would have surely came out once in a while. If S.H.I.E.L.D or Fury already knew about Roger's playing with the timeline and he wouldn't be able to explain most of the theory behind the issue. Surely they wouldn't have alloted so much many man power only for so many people to die. Captain America played God with knowing everything and doing nothing which wasn't his type.

Anyways,

So he went to past now there is two Captain America in a single time line. I dont mind at all but Time Paradox would have killed him to correct the entire universe as it's suppose to be.

Even let's say due to Quantum Universe or Realm whatever they call it using the Ant-Man suit didn't make the time paradox since they didn't use the time stone to travel to alter the reality.

So now living in the past Captain America shouldn't have done nothing. I mean literally nothing, no friends, no advance technology for him to travel to Asgard, Morang, Vormir (How did he send the soul stone back?), New York - let's say he gave it to Peggy to return it but still in the future it stayed as Tessaract for the loki invasion to happen (Space Stone doesn't have Tessaract Shape while it was sent back with him), since Tony took it at that time, it needs to be back at the same time, place, location to not cause time line or reality rift to form a different time line. Which could bring in lots of shits which would cause Thanos never to chase them back, Where the hell did he put the mind stone and when did he return inside the scepter for Tony to break and put it on ULTRON or Vision?

Only thing I solution in mind was,

He took total of 4 Pym Particles in the past to return to the present with Tony.

The Pym Particles in one capsule has one to and one fro trip.

Nebula stole one fro trip Pym Particles to bring the Ship from the past?

So let's round it up and say 2 1/2 left since both Tony & Steve needed to return.

Now he needed to return stones back at 2012 (one trip over so 2 left)

He could or probably would have only given it to Ancient One who was the Supreme who used the time stone to reverse the Tessaract to form and mind stone casing back also other Stones casing. Except reality stone which needs to be liquid to inject back into Jane.

He used the mind stone scepter the same time when the Captain America took it, to mind control the agents and wipe them of the incident or another bunch of shits happen.

Then went back in future of 2014 or 2012 used Ancient Ones help to create portals to each locations to drop if she couldn't then

Use Wakanda ships in space? After stealing and memory wiping them or what the hell did he do to get a space ship or did he somehow call for Captain Marvel help to return to locations and wipe her memory to not affect the time line.

What about the other soul stone? Did he sacrifice the soul stone in return for Tony life since he wasn't sacrificed like Black Widow. He only died of Gamma Radiations. What did the soul guardian tell him to do to return the stone? Did he return the soul stone in taking Black Widow back to life since it was sacrificed to take it from the first place?

What happened to the 1 & 1/2 Pym Particles capsules? Since he needs the half from the 2 left to go back into time to live with Peggy and marry her.

The Question is how did he return the stones in space back were it belong, did only Tony died or did only Black Widow died or he didn't have the choice to bring anyone back? (lol did he find it troublesome to bring anyone back instead just threw the soul stone back into the soul pit) and what did he do with the rest of Pym Particles, Ant Man suit, Quantum GPS traveler? (& lol.. suitcase he took with him)

anyone has answers? Post them on comments."

* * *

R.B. Uzumaki - hope you will like this chapter.

serus black antihumannature

I will support S.H.I.E.L.D so they could stop 9/11 but I can't support magneto but surely I will fight for the rights of mutants which would come before or after Avengers : Civil War or Infinitiy War Time.

Siart22 - bro I'll surely read yours if you write them cause I don't find my nor many marvel self inserts stories satisfied left me craving for more that's why I'm writing one. Hope you give a different one from mine to read.

Wonkie,Aron Haros,alstao - thanks! Will try my best and keep working on upcoming chapters. I'm still going with the flow.

* * *

**Chapter 2 - (Rewrite) - Birth of the New Tony Stark in AUMCU**

_Anthony Edward Stark, was born on Friday, May 29, 1965, in Manhattan, New York City, to Howard and Maria Stark._

I wouldn't say I didn't panic or try to find the reason for my (re)birth in Marvel Universe.

Don't even mention the body fluids are hard to contain either in mouth or the other. The pee and unstoppable crapping was completely understandable due to my baby body nevertheless it was embarrassing but I didn't mind that much due to crappie end of past life.

I even hypothesized that I didn't die and it maybe J.U.N.E messing with my brain to give me a simulation for my ultimate death who knows the answer to the brain in bottle theory.

I took an entire year and half to rationalize the situation until I let myself live the life with whatever chance I got. Mostly because I couldn't control my speech nor my body completely. Let it run on autopilot till I gain my motor functions back.

Anyways embarrassing situation aside, I had the time to think through a lot of things in my previous life living in the cocoon of my mother and a year and half to help get over my past. It may have a lot of regrets but I would surely live my new life completely without regrets.

Anthony Edward Stark, was born on Friday, May 29, 1965, in Manhattan, New York City, to Howard and Maria Stark. (Yes, 5yrs before the original birth, New change cause I want him to be there in Captain Marvel movie)

Aside from my soul merger with the baby which was easy, No! I don't think I killed the baby, MERGED!

I had another soul quite damaged which was slowly merging with mine. I thought somehow Voldemort trying to take over the body.

I say soul merge because I don't think baby brain has enough brain capacity to hold in so much information without going brain dead with over loading information.

Anyway the information from the soul merge was from the real Tony Stark from. I guess his snap didn't just end with him dying there. He made a final ditch struggle there since he knew he couldn't escape the fate. He wanted to change and live another reality were he could live a life with his wife and daughter.

Since then I started working on gaining everything possible by remembering or reviewing my whole life as Tony Stark. I guess he didn't have enough strength after the Snap to do the proper merge or higher beings in the world didn't want him to return I guess.

I don't want to bore you with the details of birth and growth till the age of 2 because mostly it was me waking up, eat, wiggle around, meditate, sleep, automated body baby stuffs and meditate again reviewing basic history of Mine & Tony life to create a better future for the new myself without getting get shot by my own creations or sacrificing my life this time without or try doing less mistakes as possible.

I'm sure this is a different reality because I should be born at 1970 but not at 1965. Since Ancient One hasn't come killed me due to soul merge or altering the reality yet that means either she hasn't found out or she undo the changes already.

Come on, a universe without me? The Tony Stark? The Iron Man?

Wait.. I guess his personality and pride/ego merging with mine too since I didn't have much in that department. I guess it wouldn't matter being snarky (cool!) and extrovert (making people like you! What's wrong with you)

Sigh.. I dont want to monolog with myself, I have enough trouble already.

Moving on..

Being forced to study in boarding school again didn't set well with the Tony part of me, I took whatever advantage I get which wasn't much other than personal freedom and school work (pff! I built arc reactor in a cave with scraps and reusable material) which wasn't much to begin with. With the freedom in the dorm with kids (snotty brats!) I needed to assimilate all the information I could gain and remember as quickly as possible to use the photographic memory of this body.

I couldn't remember all of the Marvel/ DC (which can't compare to the world of hero's we had).. Sigh..

I gotta fix this problem fast or I'll go crazy soon..

I will figure out whether this is the cinematic universe or comic universe as I grow up. I reviewed almost all of my life within few months with the high iq, intelligence, photographic memory, high comprehension. I need to test my blood an confirm whether I have X mutation, coupled with my previous life of Genetic engineering knowledge & Tony memories biological part which was quite advanced it would be easy.

After Tony&Me Reviewed together the movies it was weird to get two different type of fascination. Myself with the life that I'm going to live through all this and Tony being able to watch his life along with the Avengers as a movie. He was able to see all the sad people, including his daughter and Peter Parker it was emotional for him. I asked him not to worry about this life but he makes snarky comments about not having popcorn but he was able to create it with his imagination since it was a mindscape.

I didnt get any more thoughts interruption from future Tony soul/memories cause I created two different mindscapes where he would take care all of my future memories along with his in a safe vault and planning while I get to live my normal life in one of the mindscapes. Since there are mutants who can access the brain and mind stone to control one. I need someone to wake me up. So I created mindscapes like Sherlock homes castle, instead the Future Avengers Tower or HQ as we call it.

I guess he reviewed my life and I guess we both kinda have same motives. I had to compromise with Tony cause he might be also the reason I was here (according to him atleast) from the Snap Opening a Rift thorough Soul, Space and Time.

Anyways it's more of our life than his life or mine which we can't separate. I would get to spend more time with family and friends while he gets to see them through my eyes and live them as well.

Save Earth from Thanos.

Live a life without regrets.

Space travel and visit all this universe has to offer.

I guess the third part is from him watching Captain Marvel just bursting through spaceships and traveling in outer space without a suit in light speed. Which I have to try and get myself too.

I felt dumb while reviewing my hardest projects of my previous life which was halted at very basic steps which I would be able to solve here in 1980's technology, how pitiful. Anyways I decided to be low key in several areas but high key in other areas and try balancing my exposure as much as possible.

To early to make any major plans when things change a lot with my presence in this time line. I dont even know for sure I would be able to save my parents from hydra assassination attempt. I guess I need to work on extremist formula for them before they can finish super solider serum (called SSS in future) and inject them with it.

Which might create more mess in future if S.H.I.E.L.D or Hydra gains blood of theirs since my dad is a co-founder of S.H.I.E.L.D . I guess I got to live my life with their and enjoy whatever I have with them as much as possible with extra 2yrs and advance knowledge. I can prove myself to dad he is the real hero I look up to and not anyone else.

With lots of mediation and mindscaping (landscaping in mind) I was able to get rid useless thoughts and memories cause I felt overloaded and slowed down a lot.

I categorized the knowledge and experience including events according to time line and mind calendar reminders to important events which may or may not happen in the future.

* * *

**At the Age of 3 - 1968**

I was called a bully and cold hearted cause I don't communicate with others nor do I have the patience to deal with the kids who played in the ground or doing mischief including teachers.

I stayed in the class by the window using my sketch book of circuit designs because I wasn't allowed to use soldering kit in the boarding school my age.

I needed to create my own laptop and operating systems including softwares it would be easy with level of knowledge unless I would expose myself to get interrogated or experimented on.

* * *

**At the age of 4, 1969,**

I created the boards and gave them to my parents which got me in the front page of the newspapers.

Since then I got more access to tools and my own lab to create more. Things I couldn't create with the tools I had my parents take me to different factories or Stark Industries purchased them for their own use. To create a personal laptop which was quite difficult due to low exposure of technology in this era.

* * *

**At the Age of 6, 1971.**

I created my own laptop with poor battery capacity but large data capacity (according to this age atleast) which needs a power outlet always it's more of a PC than a laptop with DDos system. Which went into market. I started working with my own operating system and softwares (basic encryption, data processing, data compression, basic Microsoft outlook, Autocad, etc) which will help me design and process information better than in this computer age.

After completing it, I started designing more complex schematics, mini & micro processors, circuits, basic hardware, personal hidden weapons like sonic knockout or Emps, repulsion tech, arc reactor design and notes of softwares required to be completed in future. Also designed the operating software than anyone with the wrong password twice would result in entire hard drive wipe out and self destruct.

Started documenting all the theories which I will publish as soon as the internet picks up in pubic for the science field to improve overall world cause I can't create my own technologies for everything personally which would waste my time. Anyways I will handover them to Stark Industries which will be basically to my dad to review.

In physical aspects, I'm doing a lot of cardiovascular exercises, morning jogs, stretches as much as possible to keep myself fit. I will surely use Super Soldier Serum/ Extremis in future to help my physical condition and health regeneration better than my both life's which gained a complaint from Tony since he wouldn't be able to get drunk, I told him we will create better alcohol for us then which kinda resolved the issue.

Dad still has the Vitarays in the house lab which I noted cause he needs to create the serums for Pentagon which is a bad idea. Example are people like General Ross to weaponize humanity for power and personal gain.

With the help of Genetic Splicing, I will see if Carol Danvers (Captain Marvel) has any x mutant genes for direct exposure of Tessaract Gama radiation. I knew how painful and horrible it is when doing the Snap.

I need to create my biological lab soon hidden from my family and secret agency. I can get into the university at the same time as Carol to get her blood sample without getting exposed.

Since I already have a Technology lab and I haven't been studying biotechnology in front or talking about it would avoid doubts on myself.

* * *

**At the Age of 7, in 1972,**

New patents on my schematics with blueprints started products in stark industries other than weapons. Since there isn't much funding in it, Obi Stane didn't do anything and fund came entirely from my family so board members didn't get to say anything since it's an independent department not under Stark Industries which is famous for weapons only.

Stark Tech. Ltd. Was opened with the support of my family. Within few months after completion of the company technologies in different fields started to flood the market with proper contacts of Stark Industries & US govt (including S.H.I.E.L.D/ World Govt.)

It was quite tough in maintaining enough exposure of my talent to family but not over exposing all my talents but I had a feeling they knew I'm holding back which was actually true there isn't tools in the market to produce what I want to.

Since this time I'm going to take degrees in multiple fields, I studied all the books available in my dad's library which was a lot even without his personal notes included.

New V6, V8, V12 engine designs came into market cause I wanted to ride bikes and cars soon. I sold them this time instead of keeping it cause I wouldn't pursue in this field much with a condition on creating for myself without people to sue me for my own technology. With added funding, I was able to gain more and more hardware and staffs for my department to create more stuffs and earn money. I need this company more than my dad's company due to the number of lives that company takes or taking or will take in future.

* * *

**At the age of 8, 1973,**

I stepped into robotics which will be helping on production in factories soon enough for fast and quicker with better precision and control environment.

D.U.M.M.Y was created and made the front page again. With patent owned by my company and previous techs of my designs were transferred back to my company without problems cause the money didn't start rolling in.

They hailed me as a genius which was true in every word. I did few interviews and I called myself a futurist which will help humanity to live in a comfortable life with the help of technology. Since being a person of Stark Family didn't gain a lot of attention I was able to resume my daily duties and create my own hidden lab in the company for the biotechnology and genetics which wouldn't be accessible to anyone but me.

I used all the freedom available without scrutiny allowed by dad and S.H.I.E.L.D help cause they are gaining the most to stay ahead of other agencies in spy business.

I will continue my father's company later on developing weapons but I will reform the company after his departure while reviewing every employee and shareholder if needed to create weapons which wouldn't reach the wrong hands.

I'll gain the support of S.H.I.E.L.D cause they would need weapons and spy tech in future. I also know somewhere in near future Skrull will infiltrate S.H.I.E.L.D and with the Kree invasion. (For a secret agency S.H.I.E.L.D has been infiltrated by Hydra, Skrull, Loki, more than any other agencies it's ironic). I got to prepare for that as well. Mark I,II,III & IV still on designs only need to have a suit if i can save Mar-Vell then I have to cause I need to send her along with others off the planet to increase the resistance on Kree in the universe.

I stopped worrying about the time line and altering reality cause in future before my space travel I will speak with Ancient One with regards to solutions on defeating Thanos with minimal loss if possible. With the help of Eye of Agamoto we will surely find lots of chances than the 1 in millions of possibilities.

I will create backups on backups incase I get to use the infinity stones again I will survive will less damage as possible.

Super Soldier Serum with Extremis Virus & Gene splicing of various spiders into one with write Gama radiation I will be able to avoid near death situations (spider sense) and have a solid physical foundation in the fights even crippling the neck will still heal and help me stand back up in few mins.

Gain Captain Marvel ability to travel in space in light speed. I need to gain the cosmic awareness to find certain planets. I need to destroy the soul stone planet if possible.

Gain the power stone before Thanos which will lead him to correct the other Stones without much Trouble.

I need to gain lots of vibranium for the Armor I would need to create and exchange with the dwarfs to create armor to hold a single infinity stone using special metal of the star core instead of uru which is bound to break with the physical power of Thanos and

(backup information in exchange for on defeating blackorder or Thanos coming for the infinity gauntlet and dwarfs future destruction and the kings state like or as a riddle instead of giving full information cause Thanos will use the mind stone or torture them for information. Or use Ancient One help in creating a Magic Tablet accessible only by the king of dwarfs and destroyed after viewing the scene which I can show as a projection from my mind as a projection.)

Gain spaceships from the space pirates, xandar, and kree without much exposure. I need to learn how to hide from people who have cosmic awareness. People like himedall, Thanos or Ego celestial from Ancient One.

Earth should have their own space fleet and join the galactic forces in protections from threats like these in the future. I didnt see Odin supporting for anything but saying they rule all 9 Realms but didn't do much.

Also make Banner realize the threats in space to create an understanding with Hulk and join together. Help someone teach him how to brawl without structure damages in fights.

With the greed of humans and need to control. I need to actively maneuver their interests in space travel and space mining for resources instead of dividing themselves in one planet were Kree, Chitauri, Thanos forces, Xanadar and other planets are united as one.

As long as I take the lead and make others follow or left behind they will choose wisely instead of killing each other.

* * *

**At the Age of 9, 1974,**

I started upgrading my technology and hardware in the company in creating new designs for information age (internet) eg. Different satellites, servers, networking management softwares, investment in other companies around the world to develop more quicker technology which will help me create more technology, (secret projects such as Large ARC reactor design improvements and creating cleaner energy which is planned to supply all of Manhattan from Stark Tech. Ltd., Iron Man ARC reactor, Vitaray machine from dad's blueprints, Super Soldier Serums, etc ongoing)

I need to become friends with Carol Danvers and later with James Rodey in testing my new jets after production. I need active experience in the field before creating such things so I'll join P.E.G.A.S.U.S team in light speed engine optimization team. With Dr. Lawson I will be able to gain access to the mother ships technology. I would need to hyper drive and lightspeed engine to stay of radar of many space traveller's. I need the universal communicator too. Dr. Lawson is a treasure trove of knowledge with no one can compare with.

With more dangerous creations since I'm working with energy, dad and me started having arguments about experience and field knowledge without supervision. I said if it's not him then I won't trust anyone else in showing different tech. We compromised with Jarvis our butler in few projects were dangerous. I made him as the voice support for the new A.I. I started designing with named after him which I wasn't able to show to him when he was alive. He is like my second father figure in life and moral lessons in helping me with martial arts training and more weapons training (9yr old with the gun in the testing field only).

Luckily after being responsible enough. Mother stopped the nanny in taking care since she wasn't able to travel or keep up with me in doing stuffs which can result in death. Thank small mercies.

In this life I kept the promise and showed appreciation for my mom and dad as much as possible. I never knew I missed so much in my previous life to just be there for me. Unlike dad would is still busy and shows outbursts like before due to tensions in the govt and partners side. Searching for Captain America is still ongoing effort which he is spending time on. Since I didn't get those coordinates or information from the movies, I can't help them in that field. He has handed over the Tessaract to govt in compensation I guess to Pegasus development.

I still need to move more quickly but I feel I have less hands than necessary so coding and programming a perfect A.I is still ongoing and I started creating Droids which will help me create more with the help of J.A.R.V.I.S monitoring them and directing them till I create secondary A.I F.R.I.D.A.Y to help with other things were J.A.R.V.I.S will be more of a personal assistant and F.R.I.D.A.Y will be my manager.

* * *

**At the Age of 10, 1975,**

New car and bike engine optimization, transmissions, turbos designs and softwares were being sold to the automobile companies with support provided from Stark Tech. Ltd.

Got dad to buy a larger factories nearby on more standard assembly with robotic arms for precisions and grunt work for welding, molding, etc.

Crafted a new metal and told which was created as accident for titanium alloy which is tougher, lighter, cost effective which we have the sole formula. Dad got to patent it and got involved which will help him create better armors and vehicles for his own designs. Which was bringing money in a standard contract without a loss for either companies.

I created a D.U.M.M.Y system for the robotic manufacturing facility which is being built for Stark Tech. Ltd. I was able to get the latest security hardware and programmed better with the help of J.A.R.V.I.S on automations, facilities management and solid firewalls which will not be sold to anyone. I dont want a skynet or ULTRON on my hands yet. Need to live a life.

School is now more of a examination halls and with me having frequent talks with the adults while being a responsible individual. Family let me skip grades and wait for the allowed age to enter the university. I hacked into M.I.T database for collage applications for informing me of anyone I know from the Future joining or changes due to my earlier birth. Nothing changed except my birth. I couldn't find the time or the New York Mystic Arts base to visit Ancient One without suspicion cause now I'm being actively monitored as an asset to S.H.I.E.L.D they will review everything and everyone if necessary.

I completed reading the library books and started publishing theories and papers on respective fields which will actively help in finding new technologies and not use it for potential destruction which will be done no matter what in the future, but for now we can control the content since I'm publishing the theories.

After the factory completion, I started uploading new schematics for mini processors, mini circuits and other mini devices for everyone but mainly for my company to avoid espionage, we found many already in the administration department and controlled them, anyways after uploading to D.U.M.M.Y for productions sales started increasing much better.

New mobile phones, tablets, pc hardwares, laptops, processors, hard drives, networking devices, Lan cables, different connectors and ports, servers and maintenance equipments and softwares related to them were released. With handing supply for companies in future which would be famous and having investment in their company made the deal more sweet for everyone. Royalties and shares for the patents of these technologies and the previous ones created a new millionaire kid in the block.

I got to meet Peggy Carter which was really a heart breaking moment for Jarvis to see her like this. Her health is already failing. I made an mental note to find solution for keeping her appearance but making her healthy inside at least. I made regular visits to her and improved everything I could get my hands on not just for Jarvis, Roger and my father but also for myself. I will be having only her in future for a family support.

Since I already know S.H.I.E.L.D is providing security here, I just updated everything to be the best and connected it to my personal device in case of emergencies, not that they need to know. I'm already working on health pod and I need the SSS with vitality restoration. I dont have the time so I had Jarvis working simulations for me and needed devices and equipments for them. Vitaray machine is completed with bulk of machinary removed and energy will be provided via clean energy of medium size arc reactor for the factory which is also ongoing but it would take time to get it completed. I have made necessary preparations but it would take more years.

I would be doing lot of immortal things which will be hidden from public and the decisions I will make based on the future so I m hoping in making a better security will help reduce a lot of lives in future. I am also going to take creating solutions for cancer and other things when I get to meet the write people like Maya & Yensen who will work on different aspects which will better human lives and health. For each sacrifice I'm thinking to myself is this the write thing cause I'm doing the same coming back to life with the help of the stones which innocents do not have. I'll keep that of my mind for now, lets deal with it in future.

Tai-chi and martial arts are helping in keeping my mind in check unlike the last time falling in depression.

This generation of technology even though is improving, I still don't have enough time, man power, hard wares, personalized team to work on the solutions.

* * *

**At the Age of 11, 1976,**

With more computer hardware and networking technology released, many Pentagon, military bases, research facilities, universities, etc and keeping in touch with the updates and progress of my company, I can't use my own face so for now my mother is representative for my company since father is for the Stark Industries. So they stand together on many different things. I also bought a lot of hidden shares from my own company and dad's company to keep anyone from destabilizing the Market shares when something goes wrong, I don't want Stane to touch the company and I need to weed out many share holders which are or will be corrupt in future. My company has only my parents and myself in shares with 25% public shares which are quite high but not to the level of Stark Industries yet.

I released the CD drives and CD's and networking cables (Cat5&6) for faster internet than the current availability which was a complete revolution on sharing huge information in a compatible and perishable goods, Cassette Tapes and better recorders for public. I want pubic on my side when I reveal myself as Iron Man (or Iron Marvel but I don't have any relationship with Mar-Vell yet) depending on the situation in the future.

J.A.R.V.I.S is working on search engines, emailing, cloud drives,etc.

* * *

**At the Age of 12, 1977,**

I met with Tony in my mindscape asking to meet him for a solution in resources and saving our parents. Which we highly need at this point.

He said he cracked the code for Pym Particles, I was shocked maybe this is why he was silent for a long time.

He showed me everything I need to know about the Particles by using bubble chamber, high advanced electron microscope which we have in the lab currently using electron atomic isolation and the right subatomic partials which he gave the value of which he gave me and creating unstable molecules which was also provided by him and adamantium mesh to hold in together. A regulator to change the size of the body by shunting the mass to extra dimensional sending unto microverse and also doing the reverse to Overspace increasing the size.

He explained that it has been tested only in Earth which has this universe theory from my memories of marvel research myself and by his research on creating the end game suit for everyone and knowing the mechanisms of it. The reason they didn't do it because of time which Thanos wouldn't give and didn't plan much, because of that Nebula issue happened which resulted in his death. Both Thanos killed two universe reality was safe which was returned back to normal and no more infinity stones.

We need to destroy reality stone definitely at Asgard or when the unstable dimensions open up in UK. Go with Thor and destroy it. Create the same device used by Raccoon / Rocket to take it out and use the power stone to destroy them at mirror dimension at the help of Ancient One.

(Some were in deep space a talking Raccoon sneezes causing a explosion happen in its face and swear outloud)

(Ancient One smiles while drinking the Tea while looking towards New York)

As long as that one stone is destroyed, Thanos can never complete it thus when the time comes I can also destroy mind stone and create vision without the mind stone power instead use power stone power.

Thus no one can control the reality or the mind in this universe. Create a duplicate of Tessaract and fill it with Space Stone energy and give the original back to Thor when he comes to take it back cause I would need that for the light speed engine and it's power solution.

Anyways the solution was to create the suit then use the particles to travel to quantum realm using quantum tunnel. Store enough energy and transmute using that energy to change metal or any kind into any substance we need. It was a genius plan but lots of hard work to do. I asked him whether it's completely feasible and he said that's what he was doing till now but I argued that we haven't in real time which can have any kind of issue or better use that suit to infiltrate Wakanda and steal the vibranium in their vault or during Klaus Theft which would be blamed on him, then steal that too from him. Anyways currently nor till something major happens we wouldn't be able to get the ego that their superior than us.

Actually we need only enough for creating a space ship and the iron man suit. Rest can be stored in a secret vault inside my body using a capsule or something. Later take it out when we are ready to create the complete nanoparticle armor.

Anyways that's for the future. Since the Mini Particle Accelerator is finished in the factory. I'm of course creating that for the Iron Man Core which is the perfected version with right mixer of metallurgy when Tony completed in his previous life. Which will if it's connected to my body which the power will enhanced my already genius intelligence, endowing me with inhuman multitasking abilities, higher cognitive functions, and insane learning speeds. I'm also creating a large one to create the clean energy which is also based on the same core but with the large partical Accelerator in Tennessee.

We can complete this project before I go to university. It won't have the same protection as the complete armor but it can withstand sniper bullets with just a bruce.

This might take a lot of money from the company account but we have to do this investment. After creating a portable lab similar or better than Dr. Hank Pym, We can do all our tests without exposure. Even deploy suits from my watch or the reactor which will be stuck to my chest.

Iron Man Armor with Ant Man Suit capabilities with new ARC stable reactor design, repulsor tech, thurstor boots and cloaking technology with J.A.R.V.I.S able to employ emergency procedure which will take me back into the hidden lab for healing or resting depending on the state of my condition since it will have integrated life support.

EFT - Minimum Time is 1yr and Max time is 2yrs.

With the invested companies starting to show development and products. All I gotta do is wait and reinvest with their profits. New severs are being built all around US then I'll buy the ones which are existing in other parts of the world and update it to new technology which will be cheaper since the tech will come from me, I need existing connections to the providers and consumers reaching to ends of the city. Which I left a rumor in the other parts using the right amount of money.

I have to the algorithm for search engine like Google, profile pages like Facebook, Twitter as the same, email, online free storage for the emails with max upload of 7-14mb per email max, chat engines, etc which by now is being improved with J.A.R.V.I.S working in the side with other schematic simulation and timely updates and publishing papers. Now with active space available with the new upgrade to his system I put the MK X - Stealth Suit 1.0 with all the active parameters and connect equipments being run by J.A.R.V.I.S. I have been working with Ant Man similar tech to connect to J.A.R.V.I.S to upload all the available small techs than can be sold or maybe even upload or upgrade faster than physically typing all the codes.

They say smart lazy man is the best in doing hard working jobs cause they find the easiest way to complete it.

* * *

**At the Age of 15yrs, 1980**

Completed the suit which had too many complications and test subjects which I had to spend on. Luckily I used the same subjects before on Super Soldier Formula and it's quite complete with Spider Gene splicing, induction with Super Soldier Formula and different amount of Gama radiations I created Spider Super Soldier Serum which is extracted from the Spider Venom of mutant spider. After running several simulations and active experiment it's ready for injection but still it's 92% chance of success and with the right conditions and more controlled environment. I can increase it to 97% which will be enough. Also it's not a one shot solution which will boost everything. It's periodic injects after maximizing the results of each injections. I had my first shot 2 months ago I do feel improved but I feel it's effect starts only from second shot which will be 4 months later which will be the start of significant improvements of enhancement.

I have moved all the dangerous tech into a portable lab which is used by Pym Particles Capsules. I created enough to last for few years.

Since I'll not be in the company for several years (5yrs minimum). I have several researchers and J.A.R.V.I.S and F.R.I.D.A.Y monitoring the things in relation to every of my work other than my regular visits.

Studying for Bachelors and Masters in Aerospace Engineering which I have less advanced knowledge but the rest from Mechanical, Electrical, Nuclear Engineer is a piece of cake along with Computer Science.

With all the advance paper publishes and regular meetings with lots of discussions and laughing at each other's theories but somewhere good which I put investment on since they are working on them. I just need to invest the write people whom I know will be successful which will gain a favor and double the investment and future technology to develop that into better ones.

Why do I need so many degrees? Because govt and companies including public won't respect enough with only one or two degrees to my name. I need more that's why.

More over I'm rebuilding new ARC Reactor Technology to create a cleaner energy which will house nearly of Manhattan. Just the new reactor will produce around several 100 times the energy of my dad's old reactor. 'Badassium' hexagonal core, primary and secondary heat sinks, several more hexagonal cores rings, dissipation rings, partical reinforced shield, particle accelerator modules, Ported Hexagonal Rings, Reaction Chambers, Cooling Fans and Sinks, Repulsors to magnify the existing power, Power converters, Several Control Modules connected to an A.I. Dedicated to stabilize and monitor the control modules and partical shields.

These are just the major parts and few minor parts are still being processed or resources being purchased. Even so far as renting out the partical accelerator for core charging in the future date has been booked and non of these can happen with the current level that's why I have given enough information on improving the already existing technology and creating new technologies in periods which I have placed F.R.I.D.A.Y and J.A.R.V.I.S to further monitor all the employee progress every week and there would be no miscommunication within the company and no intentional delays.

Each having their own assistants to help work each solutions on pairs who will work together single issue on major ones and individual for minor ones. My plan is to completely power up entire New York state. The power will be supplied from the main factory underground facility which is completed and ongoing assembly closely being monitored by security firms on any dangers. Incase of meltdowns, it will be flooded by Lake Ontario.

This will most likely be the highest budget in energy field sector. All the company profits other than running and projects amount allowance aside, everything will be invested. Including loans if it's not enough in future. I want my dad to see his work completed while he still alive. He will also be joining in this project as my supervisor, counselor and advisor.

No one knows of my plans on providing that much energy. Maybe dad knows but keeping a tight lip. I showed him the plans in digital copy only. No one will have the printed copy. They know it will be enough for entire New York as long as the sign the contract and provide the right amount. Several constructions and sealed of entrance is still work in progress. 5yrs of development and implementation will be revolutionary.

It will bring in 100's millions per city and there will be more and more immigration from other states because of the security and the development with job opportunities. It will be the new silicon valley. More the jobs, more the population, more the energy expenditure. Which will finalize the total energy consumption which will make other states nearby following the construction works and my company providing only the electricity and not maintenance and distribution. Once the entire north east region is powered by my company I'll gain 10's of billions which will make me invest in all the pies. I have already bought a large land made it as a park in Stark Family Park will contain the Stark Tower in future.

So yeah I joined the MIT university applied Bachelors and completing it in fast track mostly and working on Aerospace mostly. Rest is submitting assignments and reviewing unknown subjects in videos or lecture halls depending on the courses. First they didn't accept so they tested my iq which was above 280's and my photographic memory is a cheat. With a condition and releasing poor credit subjects if not performed well. With dad nudging a little bit everything went ok. Almost ok.

My university life was overtaken by Tony completely, understandable cause able to meet Rhodey and Carol Danvers since her family is disconnected due to sexism from her father mostly. (I paid for them cause her family were able to afford only for her brother) and few others including Maria Rambeau for the entire course secretly under scholarship funds of the university name. It's a publicity for them too because they would be choosing it and using my suit I changed both their profiles and made sure to add them both.

Me and Rhodey hit of really well. Cause Tony knew about him so much including the future. Carol and Maria hit off very well their personality matched so much as me and Rhodey. We always argued with each other and ignored few months only with several Greetings here and there. With my playboy attitude just strained any kind of friendship between each other. I didnt mind cause my puberty and hormones were not controllable with Stark Family blood just increased my libido but I was able to deal with the aftermath much better cause they were in for the money, I was in for the sex. So flings were casual and girls knew before coming to me so as long as I was careful with my protections it was fine.

The second shot SSSS (In future Spider Super Soldier Serum) went well and my physical enhancement went far too well with enhanced strength, senses, durability, endurance and stamina (sex life improved much more with enhanced equipment lol), mild health regeneration, mild reflex and mild spider sense is there.

Had minor muscle spasms and I couldn't attend classes for a day stating a flu. I started wearing little baggy dresses to cover them. Went to Gym and Martial Arts classes on weekends morning and afternoon. While spent the night out.

I had to do few lectures on plasma physics, magnet designs, Nuclear physics, Electrical power extractions, radiations and reflector design and power demand curves which were my public classes.

With Aerodynamics and Aircraft Stability with Programming design and projection systems which made the most waves cause my theories were advanced from master degree, I didn't Tony did cause he wanted to impress girls or maybe he wanted recognition I don't know. Maybe I feel the same way too cause hiding so much is not good for mental health. Just need to be careful.

Carol and Maria attended the classes too. Cause in real talent and genius intellect is no one can match mine in this world at my age.

With several hardware upgrades and updates, I gave him more power processing to help me with submitting more assignments on printed papers. With J.A.R.V.I.S sending mails to represent me. I was able to continue with less work load. I got carol hair sample for DNA analysis need to visit my lab or bring to university but it's too risky.

I had to drop a weekend as rest to visit the lab and company to confirm everything running smoothly and many more employees has joined. I got to meet mom with 2 assistants helping her. Maybe she is reviewing several financial stuffs I have no clue.

Visited the lab and lab results were shocking. She doesn't have human x gene. Her DNA structure was mixed with something else. I guess the comics information was true then. Her mother is a Kree Warrior and that's why they were able to limit her strength and she was able absorb the radiation via lightspeed energy exposure. I would need a transfusion of her blood and slowly adapting to my already mutant blood, I need to synthesize her blood and transfusion with mine. I don't think I would be able to survive big bang Tessaract blast but slow and controlled exposure would be fine.

Since I was running a low on funds. I asked the price of the new weapons, spy technology and Quintjet. He was ready to buy it with all the funds S.H.I.E.L.D is getting along with Pentagon breathing down his neck for several things as all of his break throughs are unbreakable. With new toys and jets with basic reflective technology with scanners they maybe able to find Captain America. Since my energy field is running well. He stopped any kind of cooperation with Anton Ivan lead designer in the project who wants to sell and weaponize arc reactor I guess? Who knows. His SSS on going without breakthrough cause he needs more test results which needs time to wait and see type. His S.H.I.E.L.D business is keeping him quite busy.

Back to sleeping with women ahem ahem I mean reducing my workload even though I have all these enhancements I still need mental discipline or else I will break. Tai Chi and marital arts can only do so much. Private gym was filled with equipments to withstand my beat down and workouts.

Even though lot of nicknames were going around in the university, we became friends, kind of friendship cause Carol doesn't talk much with anyone else, she is action type of girl. Mainly type tendencies are high but she brawls with me always after getting drunk, I don't think I look down on her or anything or maybe she mistook my friendship advancements? I don't know, women are hard to figure even with three life times.

After a year and 4 SSSS shots later Me, Rhodey, Carol and Maria with few partners or occasional friends her and there but we became a closed knit group. Carol rejected both my sexual invites and Rhodey advances romantically. While getting drunk before SSSS I was able to hack in Pentagon using their old firewall and upgraded to my systems. Now a days getting proper drinks are hard. With regular blood donation stealing from Carol and transfusion is still ongoing will complete soon enough.

Now a days I became a sober body guard for the drunk nights. Several times Carol confessed her feelings for her family. I sent regular techs to their home for different holidays and birthdays.

Women equality isn't much at this age that's why she is always in a pissed out mood, trying to do things men can I guess. She is party girl along with karaoke, they say I'm the worst, these guys are tone deaf I say.

* * *

**At the Age of 18, 1983,**

I graduated summa cum laude along with others and joined specialized course for masters and since the family circumstances and their pride wouldn't allow them to masters. I guided them to some bullshit Stark Tech Industries Scholarship and make J.A.R.V.I.S take the test on them to understand their deep knowledge level and understand their learnings. Told them their specialized field were they would do better suggested them.

Rhodey, Carol and Maria decided to go to Airforce together so they took it for better qualifications.

My other projects were coming into play well. Several new product releases and security update, construction also almost getting over. All order parts from different dealers very coming into place.

Creating a new large block element went fine and renting didn't cost as much as the electricity bill anyways got the name "howdium" applied and registered but didn't tell the properties of the metal since I want it stay a secret. Dad was proud.

Considering the speed and focus of the company technologies and cleaner energy, he felt his many goals being achieved. With the release of this news and front pages. We got so many contracts for the purchase, rental, blueprints, etc which was refused saying it's a Stark legacy.

Dad applied for the contract with the govt of different cities and New York state requesting for tender of Electric supply for the full cities, each separately. After signing the contracts, Anthony Edward Stark became a teenage multimillionare due to shares sky rocketing.

SSSS was complete, Blood transfusion was complete but I didn't leave the university, I stayed with my friends to enjoy the limited time I get to be free. We did lots of things since that time, several different ways of expenditures and living the American Dream.

I started cramming several different martial arts classes daily, from self defense to offensive arts, even weapons training which was almost too easy, I guess this is were her fight and never give up tendencies comes from huh.

Me doing Aerospace Engineering, craft designing & dynamics.

Rhodey & Carol on Aerospace Flight and general mechanics.

Maria doing Aerospace Engineering and mechanics.

Things were busy everyone doing their work and projects, busy with many things including my Iron Man Armor MK II (no weapons) and III (weapon system) and other capacity. Improving my MK X Stealth suit which will also have intangiblity, complete invisibility, scanner reflectors, thermal hidden and dark colors with flexible armor around & over my suite with Pym Particles and Quantum Energy Capsules. I tested the Quantum Tunnel by the end of the year it was the same as previous time with the help of the Quantum Realm GPS, I didn't get stranded. I didnt get any contact with Janet wife Pym who got stuck in the Quantum Realm. So let the story play out and save Ava Starr by bringing in Bill Foster in taking care of her.

* * *

**At the Age of 20, 1985,**

We all graduated from Master's Degree. Had a fun party and stayed in contact, with me returning to the company taking care of it with production of more capable technology. Internet becoming slowly popular. Started hosting my own website with less ads and better news related to the region. Still economic depression will come and people will loose their jobs so I planned ahead for that.

Stark Energy Ltd subsidiary of Stark Tech. Ltd was open and New York State and Cities were being powered up. I became a billionaire. Came in the front page with my family standing together, got wishes from friends again made a party together. Then invited different contacts and hosted large gala myself for international hotel.

All the big invested companies were called for a meeting together in a gala hosted by my father to create silicon valley at New York state officials providing various benefits. Most of the companies agreed since we started building our branches there. Rest of the companies will follow soon.

With the company being busy again with new projects including new softwares and internet team already assigned and company taken care of my mother, I gathered the family and showed with Jarvis the plan too.

Showed my dad the New Stark International Tower which will host the expo and will try to keep both companies in same tower and change the old HQ into factories.

Stark Ind. will be built with 214 floors including basement parking.

(see and imagine burj Khalifa as an example)

Under B4 is huge reinforced nuclear bunker for building guest/employees /public with base for Stark Family with tunnels leading out of Manhattan.

B1-B4 - 12 Tunnels leading to exits and entrance for Parking for better Traffic clearance for drive through the other side and with multiple car lifts for VIP parking.

Ground floor outside the main entrance & back entrance will be filled with vegetation/colorful trees and water fountain with light shows for public entrance and entertainment for restaurants.

4 lane parking in front main entrance and 4 lane in back of the tower for stark ind. And other building staffs direct entrance with valet parking

Multiple Security for now human (in future Humanoid Drones) in front and back entrance outside and inside in Armed weapons but hidden from pubic view, latest xray/IR/Thermal/Gama scanners for weapon detection with Energy Shield support for entrance and reception in ground floor with large video wall displays showing public events, advertisements, floor location.

(reason? Sudden attacks or Immediate response required & also for loki invasion.)

1st to 5th floor which will be the largest of the entire tower with shopping, fast food restaurants, ballrooms, opera hall, movie theaters which including will be for shopping malls with floor escalators and public elevators for smooth, fast and quick shopping.

6th-10th floor for private residential rooms, saloon, spa, swimming pools, steam bath & gym etc.

11th-12th floor for all security monitoring, mechanical & technical support from the basement till floor 30th.

13th-14th floor for all shopping etc floors from ground till 10th for restaurant audio,visual,network for billing/hotel intercoms/PA system/wifi/Lan internet wiring and systems.

15th-16th floor for high speed escalators 15th till 50th floor because public will not be allowed without respective access

17th-20th floor small business meeting rooms to large with holographic tables, video conference & video wall support.

21st-30th floors grand hall & public/offical/company announcement.

30th-33rd floor for the same as 11th-14th floor for support till 50th floor.

31-46th floor will be 5-7 star multiple restaurants including Asador Etxebarri,Mugartiz,Arpege, Maino,Lima Central, Gaggan,Eleven Madison Park,Osteria francescanna,Armani, Sofitel, etc . Each of the respective floors will have their own waiting area with refreshments. And vip rooms for respective restaurants, ballrooms and their event organizers with private elevators for their respective hotel suites.

46th-50th floor hotel audio,visual,network for billing/hotel intercoms/PA system/wifi/Lan internet wiring and systems.

51st-60th floor will be suites, swimming pools, spas, saloons,etc for respective 5-7 star hotels around the world.

61th-63rd for house keeping & staff area.

64th private elevators till 100th floor.

65th-75th floor for corporate suites with better amenities than residential suites.

76th-78th floor for food storage, etc including housekeeping and hotel & corporate caretakers staffs.

79th & 80th floor for clubs and parties.

81st-90th floor for vip suites from basic king size suites with Olympic size pool with sky view.

90-110th floor for casinos and vip private suites with pool in alternating floors.

111st floor for observatory for public which will have a separate high speed elevators large size.

112th-115th floor for reserved & govt employees including foreign ambassadors suites with private swimming pools & jacuzzi with steam bath & private saloon & spa.

116th-120th floor mechanical and iron legion assembly, deployment, charging facility & storage.

121-160th floor for Stark Industry's HQ. Staff, Same but better facilities than old HQ with only Non-volatile Research including daily work.

161st-180th floor for Tony private inventions and research with volatile experiments which will have multiple reinforcements.

181st floor for Iron Man Deployment.

182nd-185th floor for Iron Legion assembly, deployment, charging facility and storage.

186th-189th floor for largest arc reactor for clean energy with power supply enough to support entire new York with cheaper, cleaner and cost effective solution.

190th-200th floor will be non accessible for anyone but drones and Tony used at the top for scanners, communication, energy field deployment, direct satellite communication/television signals/etc.

I might have missed several small or large details which will be rectified by J.A.R.V.I.S before submitting to construction companies with the floor plan and schematics on wiring everything.

Whatever technology wasn't present at this moment or ongoing development or anything missing will be left for future additions and later added to the buildings.

Since this will be a long project around 3-5yrs depending on the construction delivery of materials and supported by the us. Dad is leaving other works to focus on the future. With his other duties handed over including S.H.I.E.L.D but will still support as required if needed.

Only thing is Captain America and

In research for Super Soldier Serum will be slowed down. Since its depending on the economy.

I informed my interest in telling them that I want to find experience in creating better jets and technology. Where currently a huge project (P.E.G.A.S.U.S) of Pentagon, Military, Nasa working together on New flight systems which I wanted to be part of. Parents were worried about working outside their comfort zone but Dad said not to worry and he will keep an eye on me. In few months got access to project, will start as an assistant then later on lead the design team depending on my performance.

I agreed!.

* * *

**At the Age of 21, 1986,**

I packed and ready for going to this project. Several things were sorted out.

Since we aren't investing but just gaining an experience along with a lead expert in the latest technology fields. I was able to join in the team.

Designing team was non existential cause everything was taken care by Dr Lawson. I was instant friends with the Goose and I didn't cuddle it too much, I don't want to loose my eye or something like Fury.

I met other guys in the field, after few months or so Carol joined in, regular beatings and fights with the unable to stand the men her training facility. She became even tough. Able to find a familier face made her feel better.

Like that I was able to gain few things in the 2 and half years, DNA samples of Mar-Vell or Dr. Lawson, Goose, Carol got her mentor. While I had the time to test everything possible in them whenever I had the chance to use to Tessaract. I used it carefully to gain radiation measure and instruments required to transfer.

With my previous knowledge I knew this isn't for the flight engine of a mere jet so I used the suit and scanned the engine parts, notes and everything possible, few hundreds of videos and pictures of Mar-Vell and Carol together.

Whenever I visited her. Several other times as much as possible cause she would remember these the most.

Story went down the same way but I was able to gain several blood tube samples from after the incident and before the incident while I was able to scan her complete changes with whatever portable equipments I had. Since leaving anything on her will anyways be trashed I didnt need to bring in useless attention.

Left everything in my portable lab and savage any parts left in the explosion and the parts have transfered to space due to implosion or else nothing would have survived no matter the person etc.

Mar-Vell dead and taken away including Carol by Yogg. I scanned the spacehips while they were inspecting Carol to gain anything possible and left the incident. Cause by staying here I'm just increasing my suffering and risk of exposure.

As I'm one of the God father while Rhodey being the other, I was able to provide everything for Maria child. We made a funeral for Carol and none of her family came except few of us. Investigators came and asked for several things which I gave as limited as possible without making me suspicious on their radar. Several months after on going efforts of investigation nothing changed. Collected everything possible from Dr. Lawson research using Iron Stealth 2.0.

Goose came back with me, I created a Cat paradise for her in the Stark Tech Factory Office and came into understanding for tasty treats for now swallowing anyone visiting other than enemy from Kree or Skrull or the technology which isn't going blow up.

She never stays in one place. Always roaming around observing people and understanding making things. I even asked whether it wanted a suit for cold or hot weather which she refused. I guess they don't need it or she doesn't want her fur covered by anything.

* * *

Sorry for the long wait.

End of chapter I had to rush cause I have been working and researching everything I could get my hands on to improve or better the story than I previously written. Got to sleep.

Enjoy the chapter and leave comments. So I m planning to go with the Marvel MCU time line as much as possible.

Leave your thoughts in comments / Ideas highly

Update! I rechecked the spacing and few text & alignment adjustments

**At the Age of 24, 1990.**

**Next chapter**

**New York Stark International Tower.**


	3. Chapter 3 - ReW - Stark is assassination

**Chapter 3 - Rewrite - Rescuing Natasha and Stark family is Assassination.**

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from Marvel, DC or any other movies or universes or characters or people or things mentioned. All rights belongs to their respective owners except my oc and background story of the oc.

Hey Guys!

I'm not a very good author in explaining my thoughts or imagination into proper words like others so this may be my first novel and last depending on how much self fulfillment this would give me in doing this SI in Marvel.

Inspired by many self inserts in marvel universe like below.

The Spider. By: i'mjusttryingtofindmyway,

The Goblin. By: The Nameless Scribe,

Gems of Infinite Potential (MCU). By: Emperor Tippy,

A Twelve Step Program to Omnipotence. By: Bakkughan, etc.

English isn't my first language but I think I'm proficient with a help of mobile keyboard dictionary.

Please forgive my spelling mistakes cause I typo a lot and check for mistakes quite less due to lots of thoughts running in mind to get it filled.

This novel will contain less dialog writing because I have no idea of the each character speech. Also I need to watch and research each movie by different characters which I don't have time for with my rough routine.

This is a pure fiction so normal physics and time line may not sync with the original please forgive my mistakes and suggest ideas for improving my novel.

If there are too many suggestions which may better the novel then I will rewrite with dialogs if i get some help.

Note: It's an AU MCU so no idea whether I will include characters from music artists, comics, tv series, different movies from Sony or other company's.

Please forgive my plot holes or time line issues.

I hope putting this in every chapter won't cause complaints for excessive word count. It isn't about that, in future I'll mention the number of words in each chapter if it's a trouble.

Warnings: This is Mature Rated novel which may include description of violence, death, gore (maybe), explicit sexual content, etc

* * *

**Author Review Response:**

Guys thanks for so many comments. I understand your frustration upon my English. Even I have trouble forming words writing along with the story.

I'm not sure whether I can improve without help. So if there are any one of you readers who can help with improving my raw data and forming dialogs then it would surely help.

I'm planning to add little bit of Sony Spider-Man villans for MCU spider man cause other than mysterio and vulture, I don't have anyone else to add for him. I need to add many more villans and hero's who live in New York city to help and create better story that just Tony being overwhelming the villans.

Suggestions are highly recommended and required. I'm really planning to take this story for a long run.

* * *

**Author Note for the Chapter:**

Actually I wrote 3 more chapters, then I wanted to fix some of the mistakes in the chapter 3. So while I'm working on the Rewrite on chapter 3. Here you go.

I made a lot of changes on the web page using the phone cause phone editing is not acceptable while copy pasting here. So I had to re edit many things and I m sure I missed out a lot so forgive me if you find something.

* * *

**Chapter 3 - Rewrite - Rescuing Natasha and Stark family is Assassination.**

**At the Age of 24, 1989**

While sitting in the office I was wondering about doing something I could do in release my boredom. I saw Goos sitting in her comfy perch with slide. I decided to get rid of some of my stress by talking to someone, if there is anyone I can talk about my problems and not worry about the exposure it is Goose.

After feeling my intent to talk to her or me starting at her creep her out, jumped on to my desk with a

"Meow"

So I proceeded to talk about the future in Earth threats coming from space and already present in Earth. Later said to her

"I need the strength and the technology to oppose them or at minimum to keep them at bay."

"meow"

"of course that's right. I don't have to do this alone. Maybe create my own Avenger's team by bringing in everyone who isn't from S.H.I.E.L.D at the moment. Create a stealth force and attack the enemies in the dark while keeping the public playboy profile."

"meow?"

"I want to keep enjoying my life while I'm at it why would I keep stressing myself out and accidentally tripping over my mistakes later."

"meow?"

"Yeah, you will get to meet Carol Danvers in future too. I'll try to keep her in contact to join her adventures in the future while we can get some technology and news from beyond our solar system."

"meow"

"Let's check out the threats already existing in the Earth of this very moment.

Q: Hydra who wants to destroy humanity. Which is in their tradition for several thousand years.

A: Cut all their heads by chipping them all down to bits and burn them all together.

Q: In-humans who hate humanity for either chasing them and experimenting on them or for them to think Kree are gods to become something better.

A: Ship them all to the moon or Build a base somewhere away hidden on Earth.

Q: AIM to steal all the technology and destroy or control the world. Mastermind MODOK. Or it's just Aldrich Killian with Extremis.

A: Steal their own tech and scientists from them.

Q: Obadiah Stane, Justin Hammer, Whiplash, Abomination by General Ross, Yellow Jacket by Hank Pym, Ulysses Klaue, Helmut Zemo, Vulture, Kaecilius, etc who wants either money and/or power or just a desire to destroy everything opposes them.

A: Create Superheroes who oppose them and stop them cause I can't be there everywhere at once.

Q: World Government and the United Nations of politicians themselves.

A: Follow the baseline rules while creating a safe identity for all the Superheros working under private

Now on to the Space Threats.

Q: Kree - Experimenting on Humans and every species including controlling the galaxy which doesn't include the need to destroying everyone who opposes them.

A: Create a force in space who can oppose them while keeping the peace between other planets. Create or Join the Galatic police Nova Corps force.

Q: Skrull - who escapes and hides in other planets, infiltrate everywhere, steal genes and recent memories. Then there is factions or tribes within the group trying to escape and other is to oppose the Kree.

A: Find technology to spot them and do a cleanup to ship them along with Carol Danvers.

Q: Asgardians - Super Humans with their physical invulnerability, Abilities to control the natural elements, who has the ability to bend the laws of physics by doing magic, has advanced ancient magic technology and who also has the Dwarves as allies and Dark Elves and Snow Giants. With father like Odin, creating enemies from his own sons and daughters. I'm surprised Thor turned out the way he did.

A: Learn magic myself, gain their or similar invulnerable body while keeping their eyes of Heimdall from reporting to Odin. Create mystic arts force so powerful to police the forces from other dimensions to not let Earth be their playground.

Q: Chitauri - Mind Controlled by Chips from their Mother Ship who is following orders from The Other who in turn takes orders from Thanos.

A: Create an Emp or weapons to oppose them.

Q: Thanos - who wants to destroy half of everything in the universe or destroy and rebuild them with his children (black order)

A: Destroy him in a public battle showing the end result of trying to wipe out. To create more enemies for him or at least be ready for him when he comes knocking their planet.

Q: Vrellnexiom - Space Roaches who can surf in gravity and eat every living thing.

A: Create a future for that to not happen.

Q: Ego - who wants to consume the entire universe and become one himself.

A: Destroy him with the help of "Guardians of the Galaxy" and destroy the seed in Earth upon his death.

These are just known to me but what of the others unknown to us or who lives outside this part of the universe or different galaxies. Some come to Earth to rule, destroy, subjugate, even vacations or become stranded in this primitive planet.

Current forces in Earth to oppose them.

Hero's for Earth:

I'm there for now who has Super Soldier Serum and a half-blooded Kree but no superpowers yet cause the radiated blood of Carol Danvers isn't complete to help me transform into inhuman who has a metal suit of armour and a genius in compared only to humanity. "

"meow?"

"Carol who has yet to return but who will go back out to space to oppose the Kree and save other planets."

"meow"

"Do I have enough strength to keep going against these many people? While I still live life to create a world for my child and wife (or girlfriends) to live a peaceful life in this world?"

"Meow..."

I had thought of collecting the infinity stones myself and snap with the help of Hulk to clear all the enemies and change humanity without greed, need to control, power and money.

I destroy that thought immediately. If I can't live a peaceful life after the help I would do myself till infinity war then I'll take my wife or wives and children to another part of space without anyone and live a complete life in peace."

Anyways while talking about these I find myself talking to myself far to longer and getting all depressed & angst which isn't like me. I think Goose either slept off somewhere between meowing and just providing the company.

Since I can't do light speed engine research, I couldn't crack the code of kree language nor go visit my friends and involve them in the investigation done by United States Air Force, World Government and S.H.I.E.L.D. Luckily I didn't take the Tessaract with me but I do know Skrull took it to the space ship in the Earth orbit. I need to get a body guard soon atleast for public appearance. Who wants to play hero with me? Of course the Avengers but still need to think who should be in.

I can't do this all myself. Be everywhere at once doing several things around the world without a proper network while having several govt and private spy agency breathing down my neck.

*Ringing*

"Speak of the devil"

Sigh, they are really trying hard to come inside my factory and taking a look at what's going inside the factory or to install spy cameras or mics, basic profiling to everything which maybe benefit them. As always I didnt agree nor even allow any agents to enter my office nor my factory. They know it currently needs a lot of permission from high places to warrant for a search in my factory or facilities but that doesn't stop S.H.I.E.L.D sending people in different companies who are contracted to keep my facilities in order. If I ever get wind of it, I'll simply move to a different state or simply shut down weapons factories which would cripple all of them involved that's why we are playing 'dance to the tune' for now. Moreover, my public face is all time high with the employment, the comfort of the people, investments to many companies etc. So they can keep me contained in the cell to keep contained.

Their repeated

"please cooperate with us"

Is not really helping. I just want to call the fuck off all their mistakes and put them to the public eye. While I can't do that myself, I need a blackmail team along with the assassination squad to retrieve if something is needed.

I frankly hate that so yeah whenever I'm going for Govt agencies or S.H.I.E.L.D base for their questioning, I'm installing a malware remotely to access other devices which I will be able to list out and later access them via J.A.R.V.I.S.

*Few weeks later*

I hacked every device I could gain access to their databases and I couldn't get higher level clearance which would be found more quickly in their network so while J.A.R.V.I.S does rest of the data analysis work. I decided to save someone who could help me a lot in future. I just want the heat to die down on me to proceed further with my plans.

Maybe I should start doing some vigilante work but on a different scale. After my team is gathered.

(who wants to fight small gangs. I'll go ahead start with Hydra.)

Got a hit on the signal for Alexander Pierce, I know I can't take him down yet only to be replaced by another unknown to be but getting information from his devices is invaluable.

I was wondering which bases should I attack first after the team is formed so I remember one base for Arnium Zola who has himself uploaded in a computer system with old technology. So I guess I'l put that in top of that list, surely he will have out dated Hydra details.

I can find and activate my free bloodline and destroy the devices like Monolith, only reason I'm hesitating is because I'm basically a half-blooded Kree but not half body Kree or born from a Kree experimented parents anyways it doesn't matter for now.

Dreams aside, I need to use the Stealth Suit which has recently upgraded with minor upgrades, updates for bugs and stability issues while refilling the Quantum Energy and Pym Particles.

I'm going to Russia to bring the best assassin I know. Later pick up the rest of the girls she knows from there to form a team of assassins. Later train them properly with my aids in biomedical and scientific technology we can create stable minded assassins without the need to stress the human mind for the human body limits.

Yes, I need to save Natasha cause Soviet union will be dissolved soon and if I don't stop she will join KGB if I don't go soon. I think she is 5 or 6 right now who might have just joined. This time I won't let her be sterilized nor let her face the mental trauma that caused in her childhood. I already have the location given by J.A.R.V.I.S with me. I take the completed Mark 2 with me and I will wear the Stealth Suit 2.2v too.

Several hours of trip later. I reached the location, it's nothing special on the outside the mansion. I left my suit in the air, used the Stealth & intangibility from the roof to fall inside. 30mins of search later.

I don't have words to say about this situation, all girls are strapped to the bed. Maybe I should kill all of the trainers and take the children with me now but I haven't planned to take more than 2 people with me. If I leave the kids to fend themselves off they will just replace the teachers and find the kids, I won't be able to take all of them with me.

I can't find her anywhere in the rooms I have searched. Maybe she hasn't joined yet?

I got into the records room after thinking long and hard about it. I decided to meet Natasha first and later do anything else. After looping the camera feed and I didn't find anyone named Natasha Romanoff at the age of 6 but I found Natalia Alianovna Romanova, 11, Born at 1979, maybe her or cousin or family or just maybe she was born earlier like me?

I went into her private room which was far worse than other rooms. She was naked and room temperature is far too low in her room. Her head is slumped that i can't see her face yet. When I was near her face I couldn't respond for a while, Natasha is far older than I taught who is taken a beating, I guess.

Now I didn't plan on how to kidnap her out in this kind of situation. Maybe I should sedate her first or something? Since she is so young it might cause health issues in future, I used knockout spray then. I slowly unstrapped her from the wall, laid her down in the bed and went to pick her clothes up.

Let me say this it took a lot not to scream like a little girl when she suddenly jumped from the bed then put me on a chokehold with a makeshift knife and opened my mask in seconds. She blinks at me and opens her mouth to ask something and I blink at her cause everything is paused.

She puts my mask back on my head, does some sign language that I don't know any meaning to, she points the window and doors. I activated voice scrambler and room was having several mics which I had to blow it off using low powered EMP's. After a few minutes of no response from the security team.

She asks,

"Tony?"

I was shocked that she remembers my name, I didn't know what to respond to her but become speechless finally I had to ask her

"Do you remember everything?"

She responds "No, not everything but after coming into the RedRoom I started getting dreams which I thought was a nightmare like few things like working from working as a S.H.I.E.L.D agent and as your assistant and later with Hawkeye in another planet jumping off the cliff. Even the Chitauri invasion aliens I could remember but something is mixed and my mental discipline is strong recently."

Since I was there to absorb old Tony soul before he merged with a damaged soul and my movie and Wikia knowledge to review and compare to patch through my memories. I didn't have such problems.

She didn't have anyone to help her through. That's why it needed a push from her past to help her remember. Both I and her are born 5yrs early. I guess old Tony thoughts before the snap worked as limited as possible.

"I guess you need to know what happened but before that, what should we do here?"

"Do you have any plans for me before coming to save me?"

I didn't respond to her question. Cause I wasn't prepared for this much I guess. I was thinking which plan should we proceed by myself.

She snapped before my face with her fingers. She repeats the question of why did I come here and the plans. I replied truthfully

"Of course, I came to save to you from the trauma in the RedRoom which is already late from seeing your current situation" she is already dressed while I was thinking to myself "and before you joined KGB and prevent becoming sterilized. I had to confess that I thought you would be just a kid and if I knew earlier, then I would have came saved you much sooner and I'm sorry. For the plans, I thought of creating Avenger's ahead with a closed group of people with you in the lead. I already have a few bases set up in New York and to later expand but couldn't due to the close eye of everybody."

"We need to take Yelena Belova with us, she is the second best after me who is trustable. Create a fake orphanage in the outskirts of New York or somewhere hidden to train and do missions without getting in the radar."

She has done a lot and lost a lot in her life back. This time I want her to use this life and freedom to do what ever she wants. So I told her

"I'll prepare the papers for her friend and bring you with me if you like"

She refused stating "it would be too high profile and its better to stay hidden for a while."

She thinks and asks about my future plan. I said I just want to be ready for everything in this life. Not let Thanos walk over all of us like that.

We left a sad life behind. This life will be prepare ahead and become great adventure in space. Since she doesn't remember anything else after 2012. I told her "I guess it's because of the time travel and your death at that time. Universe corrected itself accordingly."

"Anyways I'll started my preparation for gaining lots of money and face while doing investments and building a new sky scrapper and tower in New York City and this time the playfield would be far different for them to come and go as they please. Make sure not to leave any opportunities to go by. Gain public acceptance sooner when the tower is completed or something. I was planning on training you and gain a body guard, I'll change my plans if you want to join S.H.I.E.L.D. "

She said " No I'm not going to cause it's currently infested with Hydra basically at the moment."

I told her "My dad will complete the Super Soldier Serum soon and I will try to gain Bucky for the team before he kills or to at least keep him frozen till I find a way to help him."

"Shall we destroy the RedRoom research completely maybe it will be hard to form again in future?"

"Yes it's about time these bastards are put to rest"

After a few hours of search and destroy. Disposing bodies and burning the papers after gaining valuable research on how to remove the brainwashing which may help in future.

Later we gathered everyone and left the base to blow along with several KGB bases connected to RedRoom research. We have even removed all the data of the girls.

After hiding them out in outskirts "Slovakia" in a comfortable place. we decided that we needed to build a temporary base here and later move slowly to the US.

I decided to sleep with them and later take Natasha with me to collect the money or supplies she needs for the orphanage.

She asks with a purr of "how are you going to take responsibility for her since she saw her naked and now that I took her from the place?"

I shake my head, thinking back t memories related to her. Told her "You know how felt left alone. I didn't have anyone to share my burden with only later to find out that I do. Now I feel better with your company, i feel everything is going to be fine."

She hugged me and said "It will be Tony, We will do it together. You still own me an explanation about my life and how everything went on last life"

I said I'll tonight and went to take shower and to sleep cause I was mentally exhausted from everything. After a relaxing shower i went into the dark room to lay down with just my underwear and wet hair.

I heard a giggle from the bed next to me.

"So?"

"Can't it wait till tomorrow?"

I guess from her stare it can't. She later moved into my bed. I was silent till she got comfortable in her own underwear.

Later I explained to her the whole story. She didn't stop my story to ask any questions. She asked one later though.

"How come I didn't gain any suit like the one you have currently nor any weapons to support me in the adventures?"

"I guess with your work and I was too busy myself to forgo anything like that but now that we have the time do you want to become Black Widow or Iron Woman?"

"I don't want to be neither. Yelena Belova will become Black Widow this time and Iron Woman can be Pepper"

"I want to be just Natasha for now. Maybe later I'll pick up a super hero name when I have superpowers"

"I guess the tight flexible armor it is then" her as* from the movies I have seen before and remembering Tony's view of the ass is far far better, the movies didn't do justice with her as*.

She read my body language through my suit or direct mind and accuses me "pedophile" "as* man"

I replied without shame that "you will become the women I was thinking of in few years, I'll see them soon enough anyway, I'm heartbroken that you are accusing me of being able to appreciate women and their assets far better because of my experiences."

She replies with a laugh that "I have tasted far more better and flexible women than you have"

I really want to drop this women of the bed but I can't contain my curiosity of whom she is talking about. I don't want to lose her in words, so I told her this life I packing a far bigger package than their previous profiling. She needs to reevaluate my worth.

She directly grabbed my di*k (lol) with a hum she was evaluating my thing with rubbing it thoroughly making me erect. I was speechless.

"Maybe" she left my bed to shower in the room with an extra swing in her hips.

Damn this vixen. I'll make sure to get her back for this.

I was and am worried genuinely so I asked her if she was ok? She replied from the bathroom "about what?" I replied "from everything repeating again." She can talk to me if she wants to. She goes silent i guess i need to give her some time.

I closed my eyes to sleep cause the girls have raided the clothes shop on the way for an hour to get everything perfect. She can get things herself if she wanted to.

I was thinking about how to take my dads company if I need to hide him after the assassination attempt. I will complete the current contracts and slowly move my company towards public and safety sector instead of continuing weaponry this time around. I need to investigate the company and review records and trails soon. If I need to stop Stane from selling weapons to terrorist.

I slept for a while, later I felt her climbing to my bed. I guess she doesn't want to be alone either. I didnt say anything but hug her back and slept off.

Morning/afternoon I smelled something good. Woke up and had my cup of coffee. Even in this life it's hard to leave that habit even though caffeine isn't effective anymore. I need something more stronger simulate brain activity in the morning. I sat down in the table and drank my cup of coffee while looking at Natasha or Natalie this time around.

So I asked her for my share when she responded to cook myself and not get free child labor. When i went to kitchen and found its there in the pan already. I took my chocolate syrup and poured over it and had my eggs. I gave her my offshore hidden account card to take care of the girls and i told her that I'm working on preparing a Quantum chamber today so I'll be busy for few months or till the end of the year.

Asked her plans cause J.A.R.V.I.S told me that all the online documents are prepared from the Slovakia govt and they can move around safely. She will be building physical evidence of her life trail and later free. I asked her the measurements, when she was about to open her mouth, I interrupted saying it's for the ghost suit it would be better than going visible everywhere. Later gave her the keys for the truck outside and emergency phone from the safe house. Asked her to call me when she is done.

She gave me two different sizes for herself and for Yelena Belova since it will be in unstable molecules. It will be fine without needed to replace the suit.

I gave her few locations of Hydra Bases in Slovakia and urgent missions we might later take in Austria next year. Asked me to list the things she would need in the future. Later returned back to New York City.

* * *

November 1989

Got the location from J.A.R.V.I.S to Camp Lehigh, New Jersey. So for now I'll become a "Ghost" persona, not leaving traces, not even footsteps nor any kind of traceable devices to track me.

After reaching to the location and immediately disconnecting the network to contact outside even though the technology hasn't developed that far nor I do mind having a missile dropped on me but still unnecessary also I like playing this James Bond type action. Used Search, Extract & Destroy Protocol in my Stealth Suit 2.2v. After going through the lab and checking all the ancient equipments. Except the Ceribro helmet everything else is so useless anyways data is highly important in taking down Hydra in future. I still don't find any devices resembling as membrane. I took everything short circuited everything added fuel to fire but creating several explosions. Took off while planting and destroying the entire base took a lot of time.

*Sigh* Hero business is sure costly.

*A Week Later*

While I was doing my regular physical training and martial arts. I got a notification from J.A.R.V.I.S to visit the base.

When I returned back to the base I got a recorded conversation from Pierce that Reinhard is being set free which is dangerous, I can't leave him alive and let him experiment with different subjects. It's already several hours late. By this time they would have gone to Austria already with Jiaying in toe.

Now that I have the data from Zola and Jarvis going through them in few mins to get the base location.

I called up Natasha and let her know the mission.

"1. Kill and dispose of all Hydra agents in the Austria Base and mainly Reinhard."

"2. Leave the husband and wife (Johnson and Jiayang). Save the baby before S.H.I.E.L.D gets hold of her and later for her to grow with you."

"3. Destroy any and all experimented records of the baby or the mother or anything. Make sure to keep the Diviner locked but not touched which would lead to the death of alien artefact."

I got an update few hours later from Natasha. While I was flying in my suit to reach Austria that the task was completed. The husband and wife left the base burnt to the ground before agents came to collect anything. They left a note that will contact her in future. Not let the child suffer the same fate to be chased around by Hydra who experimented on her or S.H.I.E.L.D who has been infiltrated by them.

By the time I reached the Slovakia base which was far better. I even heard that they freed a US Soldier (women) from being raped by the Slovakia border patrol. Only half of her teammates survived but it's better than nothing at all. I think I remember about that woman gaining multiple personalities in future due to several rapes and teammates being killed. Anyways that's another story for future.

I took the obelisk or diviner sealing inside tool box in the base. I heard that collected all their corpses including Reinhard and all the experiment data, drives, tools together in the security room. Incinerate everything without leaving anything behind the cause of the destruction might cost too much to miss out later.

After Yelena brought the baby with her and Natasha already sitting in the room. I looked at the baby in amazement even though they found her in the basement of the base. She hasn't been harmed. So I started explaining them on what I know about inhumans and the reason Skye (who is a baby) and her mother was being experimented by Reinhard.

Explained why we didn't keep Jiaying with us along with her human husband.

Jiaying has the power to absorb life force for herself and Skye is able to make Earthquakes after she gains her power.

They are born from Ancient Kree (aliens) experimented on Ancient Humans who later rebelled with their powers to banish them of the planet. It was a long explanation. Later told them to train her who will join S.H.I.E.L.D to track down and keep the other inhumans in control.

Yelena to make waves in the background to gain the attention of S.H.I.E.L.D to join as Black Widow who will be doing main missions and keep in track of Hydra and Shield in check for us. After handing over the new SSSS for Natasha and Yelena, technology and upgraded the base software. Later to call me for an emergency.

I returned to the company tired and decided to head back to home while the agents still keeping me in check while following me in distance.

* * *

30th December 1989

The morning I got an update that dad has finished the Serum two years in advance, Hank Pym has quit S.H.I.E.L.D after finding out that they are trying to replicate his technology. This time dad didn't support anyone since he knew people with this technology can do many things and not everyone can be perfect even him so he didn't ask Pym to stay back either.

Like the last time dad and mother planned to go to Pentagon to handover the Serum, but this time they will also be taking Jarvis with them so I took enough rest and started to prepare for the night.

Visited dojo for practice before the fight against Winter Solider or Agents from Hydra. When my dad and mom preparing to leave. I informed them that I'll be going out for a party tonight. I already changed the suitcase contents. While collecting all dads research and back up regarding the serum together with vitray machines. Placing a bomb inside along with dad protocols to be enabled when I left the mansion with Jarvis outside to look like an accident and an attack for agents who are trying to investigate while leaving hidden tracks so that they will know it was someone who targeting them for the serum. Contacted Rhodey for the party at midnight.

I asked my mom to take care of dad on the trip and also come back to company to handle recruitments at this moment was high due to the economic depression and I wanted to take everyone experienced from the market for the companies, she would be the best to judge their personality including the construction work of Stark International Tower if problem arises.

They agreed, I gave them my newly reinforced car especially for this situation ahead. I left the house hidden cause all my lab and personal items are copied and packed in the portable lab to be safe and I'll be moving to the malabu estate but the construction is still ongoing but it's still the same size as my current mansion. I called up Natasha and she reminded not leaving evidence behind in the location if I do kill Bucky nor any other to get into more trouble.

After getting into the base and started the assembly of the new Mark III suite and later activated the flight system check when the suit was fixed properly. After it was completed I moved my arms and legs to test my punches and kicks. After getting used to it enabled the reflective technology and started the music on fly towards the action in long island, while doing so I remembered about my dads talk we had about weapons to kill people. I felt like I couldn't ask this the last life around so I asked him ahead, if he really ok providing weapons of destruction and taking lives, would he ever stop providing them if they keep doing war?

His response was

"Son, if War is only way to keep peace and protect the innocents. I'll keep doing it no matter the amount of blood he would gain in his hands"

My thought process stopped at that time to reconsider everything and went into deep thought. War, Yes the war is the only reason Avengers formed to fight against together.

Loki invasion, Civil War, Age of Ultron, Thanos himself. We had a different point of view that Difference is what made us fight together to keep peace and protect the innocents.

So many people who stood against us declared war one after another.

Hydra, AIM, Kree, Skrull, Inhuman, S.H.I.E.L.D/World Govt., Loki and Thanos himself, my blood boils thinking of him for making us feel despair twice and lose my life in exchange for his destruction, I'll bring that fucker to his knees for everything he has done and will do in the future.

Suddenly a bright light filled my corner of my HUD vision, I immediately activated the EMP in my suit to knock the cameras in the location along with everything else electronic (except my dad's phone and my car which was designed to be protected from it) and saw the car was rolling in the streets and luckily the bulletproof glass and the car frame is holding up. Other than getting knocked out and staying upside down, they were fine.

I immediately flew to the winter soldier and caught him while flying deep into the forest. While punching him but he used his adamantium arm to punch me back and I let go of him in reflex, the metal arm holding my neck just pulls me along with him. We rolled together in air while trying to get each other to the floor to take the brunt of the fall and taking off a few branches with us. I managed to get my thrusters in control and fired a repulsor beam knocking him towards a tree.

I was planning to silently take out the winter soldier and changing the plans of Hydra letting bucky loose against them but as they say, plans don't survive after getting in contact with the enemy.

Let's see what we can do with the situation.

This is far away as I could get from my family if they wake up or if someone responded to my dads SOS. I already prepared well for this battle so activated Sonic Knockout half a meter away from him to put him in shock and daze. Half a mile people not wearing a suit like mine or earpiece will be knocked out.

I underestimated the situation cause bucky has almost recovered already. This time I used my modified taser in my gloves with enough shock to knockout nearly an elephant.

After that I walked cautiously towards him and whispered loud enough for him to hear in Russian which was said by Natasha via a recorded message.

"Zhelaniye (Longing)

Rzhavyy (Rusted)

Semnadtsat' (17)

Rassvet (Daybreak)

Pech' (Furnance)

Devyat' (9)

Dobroserdechnyy (Benign)

Vozvraaheheniye na Rodinu (Homecoming)

Odin (1)

Grunzovoy Vagon (Freight car)

Soldier?"

Movie knowledge should help me out and if he asks me in future. I will just tell him I got the information from Hydra database or Zola or someone else.

There was no response. I thought I said it wrong or it isn't reality might not be the same as the movie or any kinds of possibilities, I took his gun and pointed back of his head. I'll try once more and if it doesn't work out then I will apologize to captain later on in the future.

Suddenly, I heard a whisper.

"Ready to comply"

I let my breath which I didn't know I was holding, I was so close to killing him. I went to the car and took out the large case holding the modified super soldier serum from the roof (since the car was upside down) I held out the instruction in Russian clearly asking the following.

Q: what was his mission?

A: he replies on killing my dad & mom and collecting the case of the Serum.

I asked for his first priority whether to kill my dad or collect the serum. He replied it doesn't matter the order as long as he got the Serum and later kill before another serum is prepared that's the priority.

I asked him whether he can remember his past life as Bucky with Steve Roger while his reply was negative. He still hesitated a bit. Anyways I opened my suit to reveal who I was to him then told him to hand over the new case (which was a destabilized Serum which will work for a day or two before going crazy either end up dying or brain dead or at the least on a killing spree). Inform the back to the base that mission was successful while I will follow him along with Natasha and Yelena team will join to clear the base and retrieve whatever information possible and kill anyone left in the base while clearing everything left in the base. Maybe even take ice box to keep him in cryo-chamber to keep him in sleep at Slovakia while figuring out a way to remove all his mental programming.

He will forget these orders given by me and never tell anyone including myself that I have given this order.

I placed a tracker on him and asked Natasha and team to suit up heavy weapons and for clearing the base.

He took the suit case and left in his motorcycle. Damn this bucky using a landmine, luckily I had the car reinforced. Then I dragged my father, mother and Jarvis out of the car. Gave each of them Super Serum to vitalize their body and renew their health.

Rolled back the car and took the car back to my house and took a new car along with them still unconscious to the base near the airport. Enabled the 12:00 am a trigger to blow up the mansion completely. It's highly likely anything will be left after that.

I made sure not to be noticed by cameras by reflective tech and disabled every monitoring in the house. Anyways nothing will be left behind. After setting all 3 of them up in the base after placing the video recording of the incident from my Mark III suit along with all the evidence I have collected from my side which is a lot. Left a message not to leave without leaving me a message and informed about the Serum in their bodies.

Went to the party and joined Rhodey along with other girls. At 12 mansion went up in smoke. All will be busy with the upcoming year so I let it because I'll have Pepper and Happy soon whom will be joining soon.

I got a secured call that Natasha can take care of the base with her team along with the control they have over Bucky it will be easy. It will be the start of a new Tony Stark. Mission went well they cleaned up and take the cryochamber to Slovakia base and put Bucky thereafter explaining his life story to him.

* * *

**At the Jan 1st of 1990. Age of 25.**

I got a call from my mom for an explanation of what the hell is going on. Told them to watch the video but she was impatient. I told her that govt and shield are infiltrated by Hydra and they wanted the serum. Luckily I followed them in secret and find out Hydra agents attacked and in retaliation, I'll send their base of operations to smoke by tomorrow. They need to leave here and go to our private island off the map for several years while she can stay in contact with me. I'll handle everything else.

Dad was comforting mum that everything will be alright. Then I asked dads attention on how to use the image inducer to look like his old appearance or pre-stored images and showing the proof of Hydra existing and the vial experiments done by Reinhardt recently then list of names and things including world govt or official name which had email traces or blackmail traces that Hydra lives everywhere including S.H.I.E.L.D and Dad isn't safe anymore. He knew it so he agreed.

Showed him remotely with the help of J.A.R.V.I.S that St. James Barns was brainwashed and an agent working for Hydra now cause he came to kill him for the serum while working for Hydra after giving him the status of completion with govt and shield. So I gave the solution that dad needs to disappear for a while then after everything dies down. We can use the image inducer to change into mom, dad and Jarvis appearance. They would understand.

After long explaination of my hacking skills and knowledge of the informations when I heard the recording played by J.A.R.V.I.S to Govt offical & Pierce a recent one word.

"Done"

I asked jarvis to take care of the family and take a vacation with them. Said goodbye cause the agents in black suits came and told me the incident family has urgently left for business trip on govt business and while letting me know there is fire accident in the mansion.

I guess they are investigating me the other way around to know whether I planned it. I played along and cried a few tears which may have not helped much surely dad will contact fury after he is placed as the main director in future. Whom they are closely connected with.

I returned home while calling dad and letting him it isn't worth losing the life of true agents and innocents caught in the crossfire with heavy losses. Later he could contact Fury and start cleaning up in a few years. Asked him not to believe anyone who looks like anyone and to ask personal questions only they knew about.

Asked him whether is he ok with slowly removing their influence of hydra without disturbing the quota and after he agreed. when dad said he wanted to destroy his research and development in the house. I said its already take care of. I said I'll contact him later when things started to become softer.

I sat down on the bed of Malibu mansion looking at the sea while reflecting how many things could go wrong and I need more technology, power and time. This time it was really luckly I wouldn't get the same next time. Losing someone or everyone by over confidence on my suit to protect me and others. I would have survived but they wouldn't have.

That's why I need to built the Quantum Chamber. (Similar to Hyperbolic Time Chamber of Dbz) Make sure the Time dilates far slower and need to prepare the Extremis for everyone close to me and Complete a functional robot to build more robots with J.A.R.V.I.S controlling them to create more and function better with several processesors and memories with shared tasks, we can finish it sooner.

That way my time went for the rest of the year, going into the prepare the time chamber from morning till night, meeting few visitors, spoke to men in black that dad was always secretive about his projects and he even moved his lab ahead somewhere else and we don't know any of his other projects.

Stane taking over the lead of Stark Industries as an acting interim of CEO with Pepper as my assistant and Voice there. Natasha taking my assistant in Stark Technologies with me working on Quantum Chamber.

Natasha aka Nate Rushmen along her friend Yelena got her Adamantium suit with Stealth capabilities and gather them both Spider SSS in 8 doses where they will take and train to their limit when feels they can't improve anymore then takes another dose, so on so forth.

Hired the best to increase the size of the gym with new added features and techs done by myself to see the growth of every day with an added wrist band to monitor health and vitals including a panic button which she laughed at me for it.

* * *

**Changes from the previous chapter.**

First of all, I got pm that I was going to fast with the story and I agreed on cause with just 22 movies and a few tv series that I know which may be added. I want to give Tony some normalcy and show it a little bit slower. Maybe a little romance or better fight scenes if I get some help in future.

So I took off Kree crystals being used for both Tony and Natasha. Also removed the 2001 year completely cause I decided to add something. The way Stark family assassination went. The order I met Natasha and Yelena and planned for additional characters to be badass in future. Gain the Winter Soldier as an ally. Skye to be brought up as a Spy and Assassin along with advanced Technology and hacker support for "Valkyrie Team" which will be basically all women team and not under Avengers or S.H.I.E.L.D. They will be group equal or powerful enough by themselves. Also, don't ask about the time inside the Chamber cause it won't make sense for me to split two different ones.

Is it better than the one before or worse? Comment it on reviews.

If anyone can help me with Beta or something please let me know in PM. It will help the story a lot.

* * *

Hasty final editing due to being pissed off for getting the screen refreshed accidentally in iPhone. I need to zoom left and right side to see the entire screen and I moved it too much to left and it asked me to submit again or cancel which anyways cleared all my editing and changes I made when reading it before submitting.

Reviews, please.


	4. Chapter 4 - Tony & Reilly (University)

**Chapter 4 - Tony & Reilly (University Time)**

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from Marvel, DC or any other movies or universes or characters or people or things mentioned. All rights belongs to their respective owners except my oc and background story of the oc.

Hey Guys!

I'm not a very good author in explaining my thoughts or imagination into proper words like others so this may be my first novel and last depending on how much self fulfillment this would give me in doing this SI in Marvel.

Inspired by many self inserts in marvel universe like below.

The Spider. By: i'mjusttryingtofindmyway,

The Goblin. By: The Nameless Scribe,

Gems of Infinite Potential (MCU). By: Emperor Tippy,

A Twelve Step Program to Omnipotence. By: Bakkughan, etc.

English isn't my first language but I think I'm proficient with a help of mobile keyboard dictionary.

Please forgive my spelling mistakes cause I typo a lot and check for mistakes quite less due to lots of thoughts running in mind to get it filled.

This novel will contain less dialog writing because I have no idea of the each character speech. Also I need to watch and research each movie by different characters which I don't have time for with my rough routine.

This is a pure fiction so normal physics and time line may not sync with the original please forgive my mistakes and suggest ideas for improving my novel.

If there are too many suggestions which may better the novel then I will rewrite with dialogs if i get some help.

Note: It's an AU MCU so no idea whether I will include characters from music artists, comics, tv series, different movies from Sony or other company's.

Please forgive my plot holes or time line issues.

I hope putting this in every chapter won't cause complaints for excessive word count. It isn't about that, in future I'll mention the number of words in each chapter if it's a trouble.

Warnings: This is Mature Rated novel which may include description of violence, death, gore (maybe), explicit sexual content, etc

* * *

Author Review Response:

Guys thanks for so many comments. I understand your frustration upon my English. Even I have trouble forming words writing along with the story.

I'm not sure whether I can improve without help. So if there are any one of you readers who can help with improving my raw data and forming dialogs then it would surely help.

I'm planning to add little bit of Sony Spider-Man villans for MCU spider man cause other than mysterio and vulture, I don't have anyone else to add for him. I need to add many more villans and hero's who live in New York city to help and create better story that just Tony being overwhelming the villans.

Suggestions are highly recommended and required. I'm really planning to take this story for a long run.

* * *

Author Note for the Chapter:

Actually I wrote 3 more chapters, then I wanted to fix some of the mistakes in the chapter 3. So while I'm working on the Rewrite on chapter 3. Here you go.

Guys this chapter is a filler, I wrote after listening to the song "Post Malone - Better Now" and felt Tony life hasn't been having any romance so yeah that's why.

Also just ignore the point where this song is heard at 1980's it's just fiction so think. Post Malone took a time machine and became a singer or something.

This Chapter Contains 4k words I guess. Let me know whether you like this chapter.

* * *

Chapter 4 - Tony & Reilly (University Time)

Present Time

(somewhere between few years inside the Chamber)

I was working on Extremis and getting stuck at a critical point. While waiting for the results, I went to get some coffee saw Goose eating her treats, I guess it's from Natasha or maybe she took it herself.

Went to the coffee machine and took the cup back to my desk. Staring at the tube, hearing the new song being played in mix "Post Malone - Better Now" made me remember my time at university while I was working on Super Soldier Serum at Queens.

*Flashback*

(somewhere in university time end while preparing Super Soldier Serum)

Being unable to sit and stare at the machine to give the test results making me stressed out. I went to grab a cup of coffee and found nothing left.

"Great! I wonder went I will get my lab assistance to get me a coffee. Damn!"

I went out in my hoody to restock my coffee supply. Get a coffee at a nearby coffee shop. While thinking about the progress of my life and lab not being able to get a proper break.

I saw a girl surely older than 18. Beauty without any makeup by the window of the coffee shop. She has such a natural look which was mildly similar to pepper. She was reading a book and lost in thought.

I didn't want to look like a stalker any further with my get up and staring for a long time. So went into the shop and got two cups of coffee to her table and kept before her while sitting down myself. She lowered her book, giving me the attention I wanted.

She looked at my face for a few more seconds and was surprised with the recognition in eyes. Before she spots me and makes the public know about my current appearance.

"Needed to take a break and came here incognito to avoid public attention" gave my hand for a shake to say "Tony" she shook back with "Reilly"

She shrugged and took the coffee in her hand and asked "So what's the troubling Mr Famous Celebrity to speak with a stranger after bribing a coffee for the silence"

I smiled at her and said "Many things but for now, it's your smile that's missing while I'm used to seeing which would look beautiful in your face."

She replied with a twitch of her lips "Is this cup of coffee for a pickup or for a council?"

"You can take it however you want as long as you keep talking with a smile. What is it troubling you Ms Reilly?"

She felt like I was trouble but responded anyway

"My life is filled with poverty, Dad leaving mom for not having enough to pay the bills and taking care of a child. Blaming his faults on my mother troubles at the house. Being able to get through daily life is hard for people like us"

Hearing her out made me rethink whatever snarky I was about to reply cause I know the life of poverty too while being an orphan in my past life as a scientist, I replied a minute of staring at her.

"My life is filled with absence, Dad never home while mom leaving me to nanny to take care of. Blamed for my irresponsibility and immaturity at the age of 6 till later date. Though I'm rich and my bank account filled with the money I didn't have my parents on my birthdays instead I was in boarding school getting toys or books as gifts while being raised by my family butler. Being rich and living in a mansion isn't filled with rainbows which people probably won't notice or ignore because it's covered by money."

I don't know why I'm opening so much to a complete stranger. Maybe it's her friendly aura and face with understanding while being patient to let me speak out my troubles.

I shook off the thoughts and asked her

"Is it normal for a pair of newly befriended people talk about all mushy stuff over a cup of coffee?"

She gave me the smile I was expecting and replied

"Why? Do you feel something else need to happen?"

I replied "Maybe? I wanted to ask since we aren't complete strangers anymore after hearing our personal life, do you think you can spare some time to go out and help a friend in need of a fresh evening?"

She replied," You know I just don't go out with just anyone whom I recently met even though he is a popular face" after looking at my face falling down "Since you want a friend to relax a little. I don't mind going out for a while. "

I clapped my hands and rubbed together while saying "Great! First let's go to a costume shop and get me a fake moustache, later to a mall or something" then tried my luck " maybe dinner too while at it"

She smiled while walking out with me "Maybe "

After making a mess of the place choosing different types and finally choosing French one we made it to the mall. Later found a good movie she wanted to see. While she was having to take a moment to recover from a sad one. I responded with a funny ending which made her cheered up with a giggle.

After making it out of the mall to a late night dinner at a Thai restaurant while making fun of each other life. It was so refreshing for me to get my thoughts cleared up while not worrying about the future of impending doom.

While warming up to each other and walking back to her place "This is my place, so... Same place tomorrow for some coffee and chat? " I gave her a grin and said "Of course. Meet you tomorrow then Rey. Good night then" a kiss to my cheek later she went in while saying "night"

So returning back to my lab with a smile I started working vigorously. The grin never left my face.

So we did meet regularly at the same coffee shop and weekend Thai restaurant for dinner. We did a few shopping trips despite her refusal for the extra expensive clothes I bought her.

It was the jewels that I bought her that ended in strict refusal on her birthday. Only after hearing me say, "I bought that for missing all of the birthdays that I have missed till now" and with a kiss to her cheek sealed the deal.

We meet Rhodes, Carol and her childhood friend Maria. While I couldn't convince them she isn't like other girls maybe I could settle down with her. Who knows what the future holds.

It just wasn't with them alone it's also the rabbit fangirls who made some nasty comments. I just pulled her away from the crowd asking her to ignore the unnecessary,

The opposite was happening with her friend Ben who was trying to make sense with her about who I'm and its never going to work out and stuffs. Lucky for him Rey was there to hold me back before I punched him for that comment.

Maybe he is looking after her or jealousy, you can never know when it happens with the opposite sex friends. Even though all the objections from others we still continued increasing the exposure to each other life much deeper.

We read novels at her place in the couch together while it's mostly her reading and me lying down next to her and sleeping tired from all the lab work and university. I rarely went to dorms after that.

Getting dressed and freshen up at her place or my lab if her relatives are visiting, university, lab and to her home.

-A few Months Later-

We were at one of my dad's galas and meeting with people of my age. Getting looks from others was usual for me while for her it was uncomfortable. Few times to get her smile at the parties I made many public embarrassments.

We stayed back in the hotel and made love for the first time in the relationship while it's (first time for her) long night for us. I woke up early to get some breakfast and coffee for both of us.

After a shower, I returned to the room while looking at her puffed eyes. I got worried if it's about the last night. But she cleared it away after the breakfast genuinely asking about how I felt about her. I told her she is very dear to me and I needed her more than she needed me in my life.

After a bit of hesitation, she asked:" so you don't think like others of me as a money grubber or a gold digger right?"

I screamed out "No..." which startled by my sudden exclamation and my hug while repeating its no such thing and don't misunderstand to things said by others. It's how usually people talk around and to ignore them by living our lives.

"I always feel the care and treatment you give me. It can never be understood by others. Be a dear and ignore them for me."

I tickled her naked hips and told her I didn't have my fill yesterday night and jumped into the sheets. She tried to push my head back after feeling the cold breath in lips below. I never gave her time to whine about how sore she was from yesterday night.

-8 Months later- (nearly a year later in a relationship)

Super Soldier Serum was completed. Got my degree and party while was ongoing I texted her after feeling her absence in the party wanting to meet her to tell her about the success.

During this period of time, I couldn't visit her much with the progress of the relationship being noticed by others who might take advantage of also the result of people knowing my lab in Queens. Still, we did the best to cover up whatever we missed when we met up.

With the success running through my mind and happiness of everything, I felt my life was going to change for the better and felt nothing could go wrong from here. I got too drunk while playing drink or dare and hacked into the Pentagon. Later I found myself in between the twins of my girl classmates.

While the headache was pounding and trying to find my clothes, Rhody came in and told me the worst news I could hear. While was having sex with the twins after the dare goes out of hands. Rey visited to give me a graduation surprise with Ben. Left with tears.

With panic and rush, I found my phone eventually to call her and not get any response and kept calling while taking my car through several red lights to reach her house to explain the situation.

She came out of the house after I kept knocking for 10mins with puffy eyes and before I could explain anything.

"Tony, please don't speak about it. I think I need time for myself to rethink about our relationship. We live in not just in different cities but also different lifestyles and I'm not able to keep up with you or that kind of life. It's just not with yesterday night with the girls you slept and you have done it before me. I don't want to stop you from doing your thing. I... "

"Rey, just listen to me, please I know we can do this better and figure something out. When I let my success get through my head and got drunk after graduation party it happened. I'm sorry I lo..."

"I don't want to hear anything from you now Tony. Just leave me alone and don't pressure me. I need some space"

With that said. The door shut with me staring at it and hearing her sob. I was stunned. I wanted to knock the door again and speak to her but decided to give her space.

I returned to the university to meet Rhodes and Carol. I don't know what to talk about or ask them to help to fix this situation.

Rhodes told me to give her space while Carol asked me to rethink about the relationship. I was being selfish and making her hurt more than trying to make her life better.

Before Rhodes to put a stop to the conversation. Carol continued "He needs to know Rhody cause he doesn't see anyone but himself in the relationship. How everyone calls her names and for a girl from suburbs its difficult to ignore this situation. On top of that, this bastard slept with another woman who came to support and congratulate him on his success. You broke the girl enough."

She walked away after staring at my blank face. I didn't know this might happen. I did insist to join the parties cause in the future she might need to be there for everything. I thought she is living the life she never had.

Damn these tears, I can't look at the numbers properly on my phone to call and apologize to her no matter how I tried to rub it off. Only to reach her voice mail. I explained everything I did is for our future and it came out as a sob for the rest one-sided conversation.

A few weeks later went to the coffee shop and then to the Thai dinner place. Both didn't get to see her during this time. I decided she is a smart girl and always the perceptive one out of us with a sharp mind to notice about the situation and to forgive me.

-2 months later-

I called her today again and spoke my heart out. Felt that she might be on the other end.

"Rey, I love you and I know you do me too. Please give me another chance to make it better. I have always been a charmer to get things done. You know I need your smile again as long as you let me see it. *Sob* I wish I could have said this before... *Sob* I will wait for you and hope you call me... I won't call anymore to fill your voice mail *Sob* " the voice mail reached its limit and disconnected.

*A few months later*

I packed up my lab completely and vacated the space. Left with the hardware and research papers but left other stuff behind. I filled my car up and rolled to her house street to find her friend Ben with her.

I was happy for a moment before seeing them hold hands. I stopped by them far away from her house not to cause any scene. With seeing me waiting for them. Ben came in front of her like a mother hen talking to my face.

"She told you already didn't she? That she doesn't want to talk to you anymore."

I was thinking to myself. Who the fuck he think he is coming before me and Rey. I replied

"Dude if you know what's good for you, get the fuck out of the way to let me speak with Rey and leave. It's between me and her. Nothing to do with you"

I saw her move to hold him back. He took hold of my shirt saying "You don't even know her real name and I have been with her for far longer than you have and ever will be"

Rey spoke "Tony, Me and Ben are going out now. Sorry, it didn't work out between us and for leaving you to wait this long for the response. Please forgive me and..."

Ben interrupted her "May you don't have to say anything more to this bastard, now leave or else!"

I felt something snap within me, I shoved him away with a murderous look in my eyes and asked him " Or else WHAT? What can you do ?"

Rey screamed "Ben!" when he took a swing at me. A pathetic attempt to hit me. I ducked and blocked his arm while giving a hard punch to his gut expelling his air out. Right when he was in the range of my kick falling to knees. I knocked him the fuck out with a kick to his neck.

I spat out my words "Not so much through are yea?"

Rey shoved me away while taking a look at Ben to make him breathe from my knock out. It hurt me to see this any more.

"Tony go home before I have to call the police and file a restraining order"

"Rey, I don't give two shits about others. I want to know why? Wasn't I good enough or something else? "

"It was better now before you came Tony, I didn't have to deal with people who don't concern your life speak badly about. I was having a peaceful life, it's not about us Tony its the way you live your life. It's not for me Tony. Sorry, it's better this way. You can go on with your life while I do mine. Thank you for everything you did for me, I can never forget that. I was happy with you but I made my choice and I'll live with it. By the way my full name way May Reilly. I liked you calling me Rey and that's why I never wanted to change that. I liked you a lot but we can't make this work between us, I thought this through but I hope we could really be friends later after this"

I felt a mixture of emotions (hurt, sad, happy, understanding, resolve)

"I still won't say I'm sorry for kicking your boyfriend butt. I gotta got go have my drink left in my friend's party. Please don't send the things I brought for you back. No matter what happens in future I'll still love you as Rey."

I leaned in and gave a kiss on her forehead. I took off and called Rhody and Carol to come to the bar to tell about the situation. I didn't wait for them to come. I started drinking while a new singing is performing a song with a crowd in the bar singing along with lines its catchy. I sent him 1000$ to keep doing his best note to the bartender.

To that, he said he is going to play a new song which he wrote about his x. Sigh everyone has one I guess.

"Post Malone - Better Now"

I sang in my drunk daze and kept repeating the song in my head when Rhody picked me up to leave. I left 10,000$ to send me all of his songs to my home after he finished his album.

I let my tears out and spoke to Rhody about how everything was fine between me and her. We had an understanding break up. I was too stupid not to notice the situation. No matter what's her name now or in future, she will be Rey always for me. I saw the pictures together with her at the Thai restaurant dinner for the first time. I decided to keep a copy of it closer to me than my bedside.

-Present-

Natasha snapped her fingers in front of my eyes to gain attention. After she wiped my tears away and asked "Who is that in the picture? Girlfriend? I thought you were going to go with Pepper only"

"You know it's not the Pepper and I don't have her feelings mixed with mine yet. Nothing is certain about the future, who knows maybe I'll marry you and get settled after all the action stuff is done. Yeah, it's May Reilly and I call her Rey..."

I told her the story and finished with "First love is easy to find and break but hard to fix and forget. But the Irony about this situation doesn't end there. You know who she is married with right? Ben but his full name is Ben Parker which I never put much thought to and you know the kid in spider costume in Germany flying around in spider webs. It's her adopted kid who was aunt. I even flirted with her last life. It's a circle."

Natasha laughed at that and sat in my lap facing me with a question "So you are not of the market huh. I guess I need to know whether you were boasting about the all-night sex or not" while rubbing her shaped butt over my crotch.

"You know you can't take that back after you issued the challenge right?"

"Just shut up and kiss me"

After 5 unbreathable mins later.

She asked "feeling BETTER NOW?"

I carried her in her shoulders while we both were laughing to the bedroom.

"I will be after tonight"

Rest is History.

* * *

Thoughts and comments in the review, please.


	5. Chapter 5 - Start of 21st Century

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from Marvel, DC or any other movies or universes or characters or people or things or music or songs or anything mentioned. All rights belong to their respective owners except my OC and background story of the OC.

* * *

Hey Guys!

I'm not a very good author in explaining my thoughts or imagination into proper words like others so this may be my first novel and last depending on how much self-fulfilment this would give me in doing this SI in Marvel.

Inspired by many self-inserts in marvel universe like below.

The Spider. By: I' mjusttryingtofindmyway,

The Goblin. By: The Nameless Scribe,

Gems of Infinite Potential (MCU). By: Emperor Tippy,

A Twelve Step Program to Omnipotence. By: Bakkughan, etc.

* * *

English isn't my first language but I think I'm proficient with the help of mobile keyboard dictionary.

Please forgive my spelling mistakes cause I type a lot and check for mistakes quite less due to lots of thoughts running in mind to get it filled.

This novel will contain less dialogue writing because I have no idea of each character speech.

* * *

Also, I need to watch and research each movie by different characters which I don't have time for with my rough routine. This is a pure fiction so normal physics and timeline may not sync with the original please forgive my mistakes and suggest ideas for improving my novel. Please forgive my plot holes or timeline issues.

If there are enough suggestions at reviews which can better the plot but not spoil the novel, then I will rewrite with dialogues if I get some help.

Note: It's an AU MCU so no idea whether I will include characters from music artists, comics, tv series, different movies from Sony or other companies.

* * *

I hope putting this in every chapter won't cause complaints about excessive word count. It isn't about that, in future I'll mention the number of words in each chapter if it's a trouble. This Chapter contains more than 16,000 words.

Warnings: This is Mature Rated novel which may include a description of violence, death, gore (maybe), explicit sexual content, etc.

* * *

**Author Review Response:**

Guys thanks for the comments. I understand your frustration upon my English. I have trouble with sentence forming and words to express my thoughts. Currently, I'm writing with a flow.

I'm not sure whether I can improve without help. So if anyone of you readers who can help with the beta or improving my raw novel data and forming dialogues. Please let me know, it would surely help.

I'm planning to add a little bit of Sony Spider-Man villains for MCU spider man cause other than Mysterio and vulture, I don't have anyone else to add for him. I need to add many more villains and heroes who live in New York City to help and create a better story than just Tony being overwhelming the villains.

Suggestions are highly recommended and required. I'm really planning to take this story in the long run.

* * *

**Chapter 4 – May POV**

I got a pm for the May side of the story. It's a short one. You can skip if you want.

My life has changed since I met Tony. He was like a fantasy in many girl's dreams but to me, he was just Tony, He is almost too good for love. Smart, kind, loving, caring, down to earth as long as you know him, ready to sacrifice anything for my happiness. I always kept rejecting Ben pieces of advice about the future with Tony about the exposure to dangers until I attended his party with all the looks I got who would take the chance to kill me just to hurt him by seeing him always take care of me. Which I couldn't speak to him about, so I changed the topic of conversation from my fears.

I got a lot of threats afterwards too, which I thought could be taken care as long as Tony is there but he couldn't. That confidence that I had got shattered the moment I found myself pregnant, I don't know whether our child could have a normal life and childhood with all that is going on with Tony and he will only become more famous. I wanted to speak to him about this when I saw him sleeping with several girls drunk which didn't actually hurt me more than suffering I was having inside and I already thinking about how to keep the child safe as I was returning back home.

*Play – XXXtentacion changes – Original Track* (RIP X)

I cried a lot after figuring out it's either the child or Tony. When I saw him suffering outside my door when he came to apologize the next day it made me harden my resolve to choose to avoid him to keep the child whose father can create better future for everyone in the world but wouldn't be great as he will be if I hold him back with this scandal for all our safety. I don't want him to see me or our child as his weakness. I spoke to Ben about this and he said he will take care of the child together with her. He isn't planning on marrying anyone else.

Tony never makes it easy or simple when he wants to express himself. He did a lot with words, actions, expressions through gifts and many others, which made my resolve weak every time I heard his voice break down in the phone begging forgiveness and who was unable to understand the changes.

I cried to sleep every night, either that or I got nightmares of them being killed with me taking as a hostage for ransom. It was really a hard 8 months for me, eventually gave birth to our dear beautiful baby girl on 25th Dec 1983, who will be blossom (Virginia in Latin) of light in my a life filled darkness without Tony, so I named her Virginia who also was the writer of the Book (Virginia Woolf - A Room of One's Own) whom we spoke briefly about when we first met in the coffee shop. Virginia Stark (calling her Ginny reminds her of Tony) in records Virginia Parker. Ben and I talking about with Tony and not leave him waiting for my response but he came unexpectedly at that time but Ben managed to make it work with the situation and I got married to give the girl a father to look up too.

I hope Tony and Ginny forgive me hiding them from each other.

Ben loved her as much he would as his own child, we lived a peaceful life with the knowledge of knowing that our entire apartment was purchased on our name. We didn't suffer any financial issues but Ginny was a handful always excited to show something she made or jumping for a cheeseburger just like Tony, always brings me to tears but Ginny wipes them away with her smile and just like her father who is really smart in childhood, she grew up in the age of electronics and internet by Tony. She even fixed our TV at the age of 5 who wasn't able to watch her favourite shows. I always tell her she is more than enough for me when she asks for a brother or sister with I love her more than my life, now looking at her sleeping peacefully. I feel it's worth it. I hug her to sleep.

Note: I haven't created a plot with her or Ginny in the story so I'll make it along the way.

* * *

**Chapter 5 – Start of the 21****st**** Century.**

**At the Age of 25, 1990**

I have a lot of ambitions but this stress after Winter Soldier attempt to assassinate dad and will surely be more if I don't respond to this attack back quick and swift but leaving H.Y.D.R.A as it is just making things more difficult for me and the world because I haven't got any experience in running a Spy Organization and setting up targets.

I also wasn't running the Stark Technologies personally because J.A.R.V.I.S gets updates from mum and Pepper was taking care of it. Stark Industries is currently in the hands of Obadiah and his assistant this can't continue going on for long. I won't be able to have personal time if all I keep doing is business and inventions all the time. I need to reorganize my life before Carol comes to Earth.

I moved into "The Stark Compound West", more familiarly known as Malibu Mansion. Mum and Dad commissioned famed Googie architect John Lautner to design a west coast home for them, and that man is a genius in construction and design, he'd created the Streamline Modern building on the cliffside, giving it an organic and balanced perfection.

When Mount Malibu Mansion which was completed. I felt the need to upgrade the house security and adding holographic displays to glass windows (Ocean View is amazing), I need more people living in the house because it's too lonely to live by myself. First I need to organize "Project Valkyrie" and let them handle it with proper leader things can run smoothly while I can live my life. Later I will need to focus on the house.

Aunt Peggy came to check up on me after Dad's incident to see how I am handling things with all the pressure going on. So when I saw her concerned face, I decided who else I will find better?

First Jarvis informed me in my earpiece of the agents outside and planting devices in the property. I silenced her using actions while speaking normal kinds of stuff while walking towards my lab entrance (completely empty room with few books & couch and my personal lab entrance). When we reached to the spot as she was looking around the room and checking out the books in the shelves commenting on it while looking at me in the wonder of what I'm doing, I took out EMP device and short-circuited every piece of tech including her mobile phone.

Peggy: Tony, What the hell are you doing?

Tony: Aunt Peggy there are few things you need to know which I have evidence to prove but first I would like to ask your men to leave the property cause they are setting up mics and remote cameras which my A.I already found. This is serious Aunt Peggy, Believe me!

Peggy: Ok, if this is another joke like you did a few years back then you will be sorry mister.

She later went out and asked them to go for a meal outside while she speaks with her nephew and returned.

Peggy: So, you owe me a new phone and what's all this secrecy for?

I gave a serious look at her face while contemplating how much to reveal. Later decided to stop when I feel it's enough.

Tony: You got to listen to me carefully first aunty then later I will answer all your questions. Let me start off with what I found from my dad's sudden "Vacation".

I played the video of security cameras before I came when Bucky Barnes was setting up the landmine. The shock on her face of seeing him was too much for her. Next video was the fight between me and bucky. His orders and instructions including the revealing several attempts and successful missions he made, then continued showing how I temporarily repaired my car and keeping my family knocked out, bombing my own house, shipping my family to a private island in the private jet, the conversation between me and dad.

She stopped the video and looked at me in frustration and anger if I don't explain to her soon. Then I will need to be ready for spanking.

Tony: Aunty you don't think this is some big prank do you? (She starts tapping her shoes in the floor faster) ok, let me explain before you stare me to death. When I was hearing dad's conversation in the phone as a child about H.Y.D.R.A and other things which were frequently made him worry got me curious later which I hacked several places (that I don't want to tell you) to understand what it is and what it does. I found literally nothing about it. So I did the next best thing, hacked my dad's computer and phone then later hacked into S.H.I.E.L.D…

Peggy: You did what?

Tony: It was easy going through all the firewalls and protections you had there. Ok! I just reviewed the information and nothing too sensitive about your life, I promise. (Peggy: *cough*) Ok other than you didn't get to go for a date with Steve Rogers, The Captain America.

Peggy: I'm trying hard to find reasons not to kill you and you are not helping the situation.

Tony: Ok, So after going around a few things when I found that it's something far bigger and even S.H.I.E.L.D has very less knowledge about other than world domination and terrorism.

Then showed her the biggest shock of H.Y.D.R.A leader "Whitehall" doing experiments on Jiyang while she was awake. Natasha & Yelena killing the S.H.I.E.L.D soldiers who were protecting the criminal including himself and burning everything down after taking the backup.

Tony: I found out that H.Y.D.R.A has either working with S.H.I.E.L.D or they have infiltrated it. So I hacked several high ranking govt. official's found out they are there too. Later found people in my company working for them too. I was wondering what is my dad's organization doing while these people run amok everywhere. So I took myself to save a few people from Russia when I visited there called "RedRoom" who was training women assassins and supplying them for govt. and other private agency in the world. So I took down the entire organization and their assassins too who I thought would be the best bodyguard anyone could have while being sexy at it. Anyways, what you saw was them doing that mission for me.

Opened a suitcase and showed her the obelisk.

Tony: So he was using this device or artefact to gain more knowledge about the alien tech while gaining immortality on the way. On a side note, I cracked that area by creating and finding better things than my old man's "Super Soldier Serum". I mean why are people still figuring out an old junk? It's because of that damn thing got H.Y.D.R.A attention towards him. Anyways back to the topic, I found someone named "Arnium Zola" interesting who has uploaded his brain into a computer. Later visited that place. (Played the video of my mission there) while cross-referencing all the information I had (which I will give you, I don't think I can handle these people myself) created a map of all the important people in high places.

For now, the people we have killed are Werner Reinhardt aka Daniel Whitehall at Austria who is a Biology Specialist, Experiments on Live & Dead People and he is a leader in Hydra who was helped by Alexander Pierce to escape the cage for him who works as Chief Defense in US Government and a Secret member of World Security Council. Then "Whitehall" right-hand man Sunil Bakshi who is a triple agent working in England, the United States and Hydra. He does anything he asks for him. My goodness, these people deserve to die for all they have done to humans. Oh, I found more about the "Subject" they were testing on too. Who are called Inhuman who are the only people hold this Obelisk/Diviner/whatever you want to call it, I will explain later at the end. This "Arnium Zola" has uploaded his memory into the server by creating an image of himself like my Artificial Intelligence J.A.R.V.I.S who is also an advisor for Alexander Pierce.  
When he ordered the Hit on my old man is the time I decided this organization should go down. What do you say, aunty, are you in?

Peggy: I don't want you to get involved in this any more than you already have, you are in big trouble mister but I can see you have done a lot more than we did and I figured out why we were meeting with so many dead ends. What do you have in mind?

Tony: First I want you to become a Super Soldier with high regeneration and clear all the existing problems in your body.

Peggy: I don't have any issues that I know about which was confirmed by S.H.I.E.L.D medical specialist.

Tony: I believe your organization as much as I would take salt in my juice which is nothing. Get into my medical bed and get you into better health first. I want you to be young when my "Uncle" comes back.

After finding out the tumour in her brain which was artificially induced by Hydra inside the S.H.I.E.L.D. Got it removed with me Nano-bots while the process Spider Super Soldier Serum was taking effect. I took out the Extermis which was complete with the help of Chan Ho Yin (Inhuman – Ability to control fire) who was in Hong Kong. I was able to replicate his DNA which took a few packets of his blood to make. While Peggy was in hibernation by the health pod. I injected it because I don't want them ever to figure out what made her tick. With her DNA being altered by Spider Serum and later by Extremis will be far too difficult for them to replicate while they are still figuring out the Super Soldier Serum.

Currently Natasha, Yelena & their team of assassins gaining experience in the field, while trying to get the 5 Extra Piece of Diviners from Ancient Kree spot in Chaves, Portugal. They are also getting more members to their team all around the world. Luckily I got the knowledge of the future and several references of people that can support this team and keep it strong. The missing leader was completed with Aunt Peggy so I took the time before she wakes up to prepare all the documents and plan that was done by J.A.R.V.I.S and Natasha to assassinate and poison prepared by Yelena. Called and informed them too about it who agreed for the "Project Valkyrie" move into Phase II.

* * *

***A few hours later***

Tony: How do you feel Peggy? (Admiring her new young form)

Peggy: I feel great. Aren't you ashamed of checking out your Aunt ass?

Tony: What are you talking about? I didn't just check out your ass! I was checking out your entire body, if I don't then it's blasphemy and I don't want to miss out on checking a god's gift to men's eyes.

Peggy: You have some serious mental issues that need to be checked out, Tony.

Tony: It's not an issue it's a blessing which lets me sexually attracted to almost all the women in the world who are beautiful (except my mother). Anyways let me take you to the gym to test out your strength and I really don't want you to return back to home to accidentally crush people or things to gain the attention of others.

While she was trying to get some sweat while I was admiring everything and recording everything too, I was explaining about the entire H.Y.D.R.A the organization I had knowledge about from the future and the records collected by me from all the servers including the plans to bring the HIVE back from Maveth through a planetary portal which is in the hands of S.H.I.E.L.D after the failed attempt by NASA who tried travelling through and not returning back. Plans on taking out the entire HYDRA heads and Main base all at once while slowly SHIELD clears out the rest of the people and their own organization. Currently, HYDRA will be fighting for a leadership position and doing their own plans with us taking out two people will make them not trust their own members.

With Aunt Peggy on the team who will later resign after taking out important S.H.I.E.L.D infiltrators and me already gave her a new vibranium "Tool Box" which has access to everything S.H.I.E.L.D has and how to add more information into it which will work only on her proximity with facial, DNA, fingerprint, retinal scanners inside that small piece of Tech. It was my masterpiece and the upgraded one is with me on use for all my research and important plans for the future.

* * *

***A Few Days Later***

"Purge of HYDRA" was in Phase I. Peggy got members from Project Pegasus who was not part of S.H.I.E.L.D yet by my advice and new Weaponry from me to incinerate all of the leaders and not to get resurrected later by Hand or someone else with Kree blood. Everyone moved into a secret base under the "Lighthouse".

Dad, Mom and Jarvis are currently in the Lighthouse building a new version of the BUS, Heli carrier and Triskelion for Valkyrie at Lighthouse and for S.H.I.E.L.D. at Theodore Roosevelt Island, on the Potomac The river between Washington, D.C. and Virginia and Naval Base which is a long project but they have lots of time for themselves with new healthy body and mind.

New model training was created because all of them were super soldiers who need special equipment and memory checks were done for any hidden commands by HYDRA, Hidden Skrull or Kree. Winter Soldier, Natasha, Yelena and members of Red Room. Since I completed the Quantum Tunnel large enough to send the whole team who are fit enough to travel in the Quantum Realm with proper instructions on what to do and what not to do. They came back in 5 seconds for us but now they were in adult size, they have completely lived a different life for 10yrs and slow training while gaining small experience there. Since it's a different Earth reality they didn't do anything major to change any of the future events only by living a normal life as a normal child with taking enough money from this timeline. (Guys if you want my explanation about my time travel theory please let me know. I will put a filler chapter so you would understand what I'm trying to convey.)

A short explanation of the time travel from viewing the movies at the End Game and theories from the Tony Stark in my mind together with me was that we are not necessarily going back or forward in time.

E.g. in Earth 1, we are using Quantum Tunnel to travel through the Quantum Realm which doesn't take them to Earth 1 past or future instead of to Earth 2. In Earth 2 whatever they did is a new reality which will not affect Earth 1. We are actively jumping between multiverses but not in TIME.

Anyways I did gain more friends with benefits from Yelena and her team for letting them live a normal life from the harsh condition they lived in. They didn't tell me much of what they did there but it seems like they had fun.

* * *

***6 Months later* (1991)**

I had to kill Wendell Levi who was trying to hack into my database to steal information after I backtracked to him. I couldn't find out who he is working with whether its Johnson or HYDRA is still a Mystery. Got his connections to the Dark Side of the Internet and few groups of hacking society who fell silent after my warning and example made out of Wendell Levi. They don't know whether I did or agents protecting me did but it did the work.

Later took Dwight Frye DNA for creating Inhuman tracker devices for the future in case Inhuman Uprising or Lash goes into action.

During this time period, Toshiro Mori SHIELD engineering team, Grant Ward who was planning for revenge against SHIELD and Agent Sitwell who was new agent inside SHIELD died one after another due to missions gone bad or equipment malfunctioning.

We have planned this to the highest level possible with different scenarios and decided to go into Phase II of "Purge of HYDRA" on July 4th Independence Day which is also the day of HYDRA biannual meeting. Each has their own Targets including me which I will be using the Quantum Suit.

Luckily for me, many of the Targets are in one location for this meeting at Octavian Bloom mansion. Steger the Professor for HYDRA Preparatory Academy, Doctor List who was speaking for Wolfgang Von Strucker, Baroness from a long line of HYDRA Barons, Shiekh who was a rich Middle East supporter of HYDRA and supporting Al-Qaeda in the dark, Octavian Bloom himself. I poisoned their drinks unluckily Octavian didn't drink because he didn't like to toast for "Whitehall" death. He noticed that something is happening the moment all their heads went limp. I snapped his neck and his face was still in shock of seeing everyone fall like that. I incinerated their body and collected their ashes too.

After cleaning up all the evidence and retrieving their personal databanks locations. Set the Bomb for midnight trigger which is the same for all the team bombs. Later given the updates to the team while visiting their personal bases in the United States while other locations are and will be visited by Yelena team after they cleared their task in clearing HYDRA Academy and Slovakia Base.

While I went to search for the Monolith pieces in 19th Century HYDRA The castle at England to combine and relocate to the completed Monolith Light-House Base. Since I have all the Diviners with me already locked in my lab, No one can access the Kree Temple anymore without these. I guess Jiayang is either in Afterlife, China or still in her village, need to visit her after Skye grows up who is currently in the care of Orphanage funded personally by me and taken care by their Red Room trusted family members.

Wolfgang Von Strucker and his family were taken down by S.H.I.E.L.D & P.E.A.G.A.S.U.S Project members in Germany cause he had lots of support and was confirmed by J.A.R.V.I.S who is connected to all their devices and later hacked into Strucker base security cams. It was not out of Paranoia or trust issues because HYDRA has made several duplicates of themselves to keep as their alibi when they do missions for HYDRA.

Hale family and Candice Lee by Yelena herself who took pleasure in kill them slowly and painfully because after finding out from their own mouth that they supported the Academy more so than others. Seeing the children being tortured and brainwashed to follow commands as their duty and purpose as a pawn for HYDRA didn't help the interrogation either. She later went into their personal base to clear all the evidence and records of the children. Whom she took them to the Orphanage after collecting all high-level personal evidence and blackmailing material of other leaders and officials in the US Government which was planned to be used in future.

Gideon Malick and his team were taken down by Natasha who took pleasure in torturing him for more information to gain access to far more then we expected who was having plans to build the three Heli carriers to destroy their enemies in the future. He was not killed in the previous life in HYDRA Uprising.

Alexander Pierce was the most troublesome of them all which was handled by Peggy Carter by gaining a personal visit his mansion in regards to her resignation of SHIELD director and his death will be of a heart attack because it was him who ordered Peggy Carter to have a brain tumour and so many other deaths of good people. She gained access to almost the whole HYDRA Operations from the start to their findings in the SHIELD which made her sick, many operations and stealing technology was done by his manipulation.

* * *

***3 Days Later***

Alexander Pierce was announced dead and bombings in several areas around the world happened at the same time as those Cyber-Tek The manufacturing facility of Raxxon Company in New Mexico, Slovakia Base, Winter Soldier Storage facility in Russia, HYDRA castle in Gloucestershire, England gained the most attention and Peggy Carter was under investigation by S.H.I.E.L.D and C.I.A/F.B.I. while she was staying low for the three days and used this as a reason to quit SHIELD while at it. The Natasha, Yelena and Red Room Assassins were clearing the bases all around the world while other team members were working on the members of HYDRA who were either killed, arrested, interrogated by PEGASUS & SHIELD personal who were now called as Strike Force lead by Melinda May. Winter Soldier decided to go around the world for finding the peace which I supported him for.

I have collected all the Monolith joined them together for a future visit to Maveth with my current strength, I can't be certain of a victory against HIVE who can control and highly knowledgeable for thousands of years via sacrifice or possessing a dead body sent by HYDRA. Gained all the Terragenesis crystals from many hidden caches of HYDRA which is stored in the Portable Lab in my mansion. Dad, Mum and Jarvis were happy about how the missions went even with the hiccups along the way, we still cleared all the Leaders and next in line Leaders.

Dad, Mum, Jarvis, Peggy and Valkyrie team decided to focus on clearing all the HYDRA remnants and finding the evidence of the next target which is another 1000 year's old organization "THE HAND". I gave all the information I have on the HAND leaders but didn't know much inside workings. So they are waiting for the new generation Valkyrie to grown up to rise consisting of Scarlet Witch, Colleen Wing, Daisy Johnson, Jessica Jones, Tandy Bowen, Darcy and few others while tracking other members connected to their organization. Melinda May and Strike force went back to S.H.I.E.L.D while kept the contact for major missions in future. While they focus on that.

* * *

***After mission days* (1991)**

I decided to finally put my focus back on track for my mansion in Malibu and Quantum Chamber. While making visits in Stark Industries for gaining new staffs and researchers, I got a surprising sexy member whom I never thought would exist in this reality Emma Frost (January Jones) who applied to be my personal assistant it was not really an interview but more of her seducing me which I was wholly into enjoying. We slept together and by morning I got all the information needed from her background checks by J.A.R.V.I.S who informed about how she ran away from home to create her own future after the arranged marriage was set up. She hasn't joined Hells Fire Club neither did I (I refused when I got the invitation).

She was ruthless in negotiating and creating the best contract for herself late in the morning. It was on the level of Pepper Pots but added a point to the contract if or when she couldn't handle the pressure or unable to fill in the role properly, She would be fired without any benefits. She was ridiculously asking for a per cent of share in Stark Industries which I didn't agree without seeing her performance in work while I do agree in bed still was the problem because Stark Industries is a mess. After a few rounds of negotiation, I gave her a possible but high goal for 3% shares in gaining the following people,

Bruce Banner – For Stark Industries Energy & Gamma Research & Development – Specialized in Biochemistry, Nuclear physics, and Gamma radiation.  
Betty Ross – For Stark Industries Cellular Biology Research & Development – Specialized in Cellular Biology.  
Maya Hansen – For Stark Industries Genetic Research & Development – Specialized in Gene Code Programming.  
Ho Yinsen – For Stark Industries Bio-Tech Research & Development – Specialized in Engineering, Scientist and Expert Physician/Surgeon.  
Wu – For Stark Industries Pharmaceutical Research & Development – Specialized in Chinese and Western medicine, Scientist and has in-depth knowledge of ancient Chinese culture.  
Helen Cho – For Stark Industries Bio-Tech Research & Development – Specialized in Genius-Level Intellect - Advanced Bio-Technologies, Regenerative Tissue, Geneticist and the leader of the U-GIN Research Group.

She accepted the challenge and left my home with a smile immediately. This woman is dangerous to the company it's like good and bad at the same time cause she would do anything to get the thing done. I hope she only does persuasion & seduction and not kidnapping & blackmail.

* * *

**At the age of 26, 1991**

Ho Yinsen, Helen Cho & Maya Hanson accepted the offer made by Emma and joined the company. While Wu became a consultant, luckily I didn't snub them off in Switzerland conference. Though I politely refused Killian offers and didn't accept his delusions while I would monitor his future via J.A.R.V.I.S.

I gave them unlimited funding and my research papers including theories for them to create my goals for 2010.

Helen got the Blue Print of the Cradle & Healing Pod Technology to build with her own team of Scientist she brought along with her from U-Gin Research Group. This would be revolutionary in the medical field and profit based technology. Just imagine the number of people who would like to clear the burnt sides of their face or hand or other parts of the body, natural breast enhancement and male organ growth in 2mins. I'm talking about billions in profit.

Maya Hanson & Ho Yinsen got the completed formula of my Extremis and my idea towards bringing in solutions for amputated and bedridden military retired military people. It's like giving a second life for them with this we can create better natural organs to replace instead of artificial ones.

Wu & Ho Yinsen got my formula Super Soldier Serum for curing Obesity, Nutrition, Tobacco & substance abuse addiction, HIV/AIDS & Cancer & Tumor, Mental health, Immunity and physical body condition improvement.

Since all of the technologies would be privatized by Stark Industries, I got their Oath of Silence and made them sign numerous non-disclosure agreements but the company will buy their patents while they are the owners of their respective technologies.

I will make sure to keep these technologies private till Dr Strange becomes Supreme.

Satisfied with the result even though Bruce and Betty refused the offer to keep working on their super soldier formula for the military due to their love interests and university job. I still gave the 3% of share to Emma Frost who was more than happy to stay for more than a full night session.

Not everything was smooth during the 6 months Pepper and Emma kept clashing with each other while showing off their skills in management and maintenance. Lots of projects were pushes forward and employee complaints on the dead ends were little high than usual because their characters are polar opposites. For now, I'm keeping them apart by giving tasks and meeting them at different time. Emma demands more technologies to produce while Pepper understands my schedule but still persuades me stating the company is my child.

I gave them enough blueprints and systems like Targeting Systems, Missiles and Weaponry for US Military as the last project from Howard Stark, Airlines flight systems for all over the world, Public Safety and Security technology (Stun guns, Tasers, Handcuffs, Public Cameras, Algorithm to find crime and report it to the base for Stark Industries and Stark Technology with Electric Cars (along with Tesla Corp – Elon Musk), etc. While the company focus on telecommunication & Internet-based products (facebook, twitter, Gmail, Google, drive, etc) with J.A.R.V.I.S providing support. This will keep the staffs busy for the next 10-15 year's because the network is still young but growing quickly.

Also told them from the start of next year, we would become far busy because I'm planning to take over Nigeria. I felt that we are putting all our eggs in one basket (only in New York/US) which is never a good thing and we need fall back plans in case things don't progress or we get problems here in the future. While Emma & Pepper agreed they had different motives for their agreement.

I will be increasing both their shares to 10% if Nigeria The project runs well but cut their salaries instead. While Pepper thinks of the good things I will do for the people in Nigeria, Emma was more focused on the profit the company will gain which in turn profits her. Gave the outline of why and how I will be doing it mainly due to adamantium ore, oil and others that I found there which will take years to clean up the mine.

My reasoning also included the recent Raxxon Company suing Stark Technology and making a rise in the energy field making them lose profits in New York State. With my plans to increase energy further will be trouble here in the country so I would find a way to increase oil supply to the US while increasing Nigeria Government profits. Increase Starks reputation and profits at the end of the period. I want them out of the market which won't be easy.

After they left me alone to proceed with the negotiation to their government and distributing tasks to the staffs via F.R.I.D.A.Y which made their life along with others far more efficient and effective.

* * *

I decided to build my suit with Adamantium, Vibranium, Uru and Gravitonium. Why did I choose these metals?

Vibranium is a metal related to vibration. It absorbs all kinds of sound waves, vibrations and stores them inside as energy which later can be used by tech to release that energy. Several thousand years ago it travelled several places bouncing along the way and finally to end up in soft mud (Earth) compared to other hard places to get buried inside the land.

Adamantium is named after inflexibility. It won't bend but break due to pure force & energy and pure adamantium without impurities will be so super strong but still can break with enough force unless its mass can be increased proportionately to the force applied.

Proto-Adamantium is made with a mixture of Vibranium and Adamantium which removes faults. Stiff metal able to absorb the kinetic force making the metal almost indestructible because of absorbing vibration on impact and retaining inflexibility due to pure adamantium in the mixture. Which is hard to gain due to the right mixture of metal in the atomic level to make it far stronger than Captain America shield done by accident. The reason it can reflect energy blasts is because of atoms of the energy released by the enemy is absorbed effectively and rest reflected or slide off due to the compost mixture of vibranium vibrating & absorbing energy in atomic level and adamantium keeping in shape & atoms in the same place without variations.

Uru is the strongest metal in the universe because it can store almost infinite energy in atoms being bonded so close to each other. Uru in just as a pure metal form is useless unless energy is filled within it so it needs to be drained before or made from the without energy left at base form. Dwarfs have only died Star Core effectively redirecting its energy towards Uru. BioEnergy and intent of creating the weapon are needed to complete the equation. Limited intent will make the Uru Weapon fail that's why not everyone can replicate it. That's why Thanos gauntlet is destroyed after its purpose, which was supposed to snap the infinite energy towards a single intent on destroying half of life in the universe.

Adamantium doesn't have energy circuits but can be done via magic or else its pure metal and because it's inflexible unlike Vibranium or Uru that's why Wakanda/Dwarfs use their Ancient or Old language inscribing them onto it which has more "intent" as circuits in creating either to absorb energy or replace energy or other ways. It's a waste of resources because they don't understand the fundamental of language or intent to be exact. Ancient people didn't speak to each other or understand body language or writing language that's why it's symbols with the intent behind it far stronger than written language that's why it's not used at full potential and Wakanda keep trying to finding more potential with limited language (intent). Unless Ancient beings like Celestials or before they make use of these metals which will then become far stronger and more mythical.

Gravitonium possesses unique gravitational properties. A mass of Gravitonium atoms distorts gravity fields within itself, giving itself an undulating, amorphous shape that is akin to liquid. However, when stimulated by an electrical current, the mass of Gravitonium will solidify into a uniform sphere and causes powerful gravity fields to emanate outwardly from it. These gravity fields cause changes in the rules of gravity in various ways within a certain proximity of it. This can range from phenomenon such as levitating objects by reversing the pull of gravity or increasing gravity and shifting the direction/point of attraction. Gravitonium can also absorb beings into itself, similar to Zero Matter.

With the right mixture of all four metals in right atomic arrangements can provide much more adversity unlike Wakanda studying purely in Vibranium, Dwarfs in Uru, etc. Using technology to make the mixture is almost impossible current technology, unless creating technology to effectively control molecules and keeping it in the place where it's needed without intent also providing the right amount of energy to each molecule to create the bond individually. Molecular Particle Infusion Chamber.

I went to my lab in the basement deep inside the mount itself. Looking over the Quantum Chamber complete with Quantum Energy filled with energy. I suited up and immediately took the Quantum Tunnel Jump to two different realities in future.

First I picked up the destroyed Destroyer Armor/Machine by Thor at New Mexico after the battle in Ant-Man size to immediately disappear. Brought it back to the mansion stored it in the Basement Lab Vault.

The second time I had to take several my "Tool Box" with me which also contains my portable lab now and it can expand to any size due to Pym Particles then went for the largest theft in history, First was Shuri Room of course cause I don't want to trigger alarms without the Remote Access Kimoyo Beads and it will be close to impossible to gain access to all the knowledge stored in their servers. With my preparations ahead on stealing the Wakanda Encryption from T'Chaka brother before his death in Riot 2002 and even engraved the mouth Vibranium Code (which I can later remove it). I placed a Nano tracker in Ulysses Klaue too for catching him in the future. (Plan in the future is to return the tools on the same time along with Ulysses Klaue)

After gaining an image of a naked Shuri in 20's sinful body in her bed only with panties on which will be stored in my brain for all eternity. Returned to my main objective which was to collect huge (Several Tons) storage of vibranium in depths of the Mount Bashenga Vault and Steal the research, data, tools, hardware equipment from Wakanda Research Group and Shuri Lab where it also had all other researches other parts of the world including Stark International. They had researched in all the departments including Metallurgy, Geographical, Biological and Technological. Since I came in the future the lab was far complete and most of the equipment was portable and the fixed items were unfixed by my bots after gaining the knowledge from the labs themselves. Yes, My "Tool Box" contain several bots too which can carry tons of equipment. I had to take several Pym Particles with me too clean of the entire place up.

* * *

After the bots were cleaned the labs and research group technologies. I returned back with my "Tool Box" to my original time, Later gave instructions to my Iron Legion & Droids to duplicating the tech and tools. I went to study everything available to me in the future. Since Quantum Chamber paused the time to the outside world I have plenty of time to do everything I want.

While the hanger and the Iron cave (Batman Cave) is being built by 100's of droids for the last 1 and half years. How did I gain so much? Of course, went into an alternative reality, created a droid which can build one which they can build 2 and multiple more in the Tool Box as long as I keep enough resources for them.

Mount Malibu also has energy shield to protect from all sudden attacks, its masked and hidden from satellite view too. I own this entire Mount in California which cost me millions but it did make me sleep far less worried about helicopters bombing my entire mansion like before. Anyways I had lots of Black Money transferred to my Swiss Account from hacking several Drug/Slave/Blood Diamond dealers' accounts.

I have already collected all the resources I need for this long time project using that money. I also donated 50% of that money to the Shelters, Orphanages, and Scholarship funds. Rest I used to purchase raw materials all around the world including stealing that Gravitonium from Malta, Colombia. Then the Grade A adamantium I found in Nigeria.

Why did I need so much Vibranium? For my Spaceship/Quinjet, mine and several others suit, lab equipment's, Iron Legion Armor, A.I Android Bodies, future needs and upgrades for the existing technology in the mansion and much more.

Why did I need the Time Chamber? For creating all the above including my Kree bloodline activation with Tesseract Radiated Blood from Carol Danvers, I still need to inject myself with Extremis after I make the Nano suit which will be composed of Vibranium, Adamantium, Uru and Gravitonium but I will miss the enhancement it will give due to my body already maxed out with Spider Super Soldier Serum, New large arc reactors which will power the entire New York State and several major cities in future, and several other projects.

* * *

***Time Skip - Several Years in the Chamber* - Outside it's still 1991/92**

I have activated my Kree Powers which is not what I expected it also thought it would redundant but I changed my mind after several weeks of training and figuring out the extent of my powers which also has the ability to grow in future. Basically, I'm Superman in Marvel Universe. The power was enabling each of my cells to absorb the power of stars radiation, power of flight, Cosmic Awareness, Enhanced Space Travelling Speed and Heat, X-Ray, Thermal, IR Vision. Later I created the Sentry Serum derived from the Super Soldier Formula by using Solar Radiation instead of Gamma or Vitarays and mixing the Extremis The formula in them.

Later I merged with my new Superior Iron Man Armor MK I - made of Adamantium, Vibranium, Uru and Gravitonium by using the Particle Infusion Chamber and Infusion containers to merge all the metals together to form a Dense Molecular Structure with Gamma Radiation Protection, Reflecting Rays/Beams/Bullets, Magic and Matter Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Withstanding Power Stone Energy, Absorbing Sound waves, Kinetic Force and Vibration, Etc.

By using Extremis I was able to merge the suit to my body including my new arc reactor in my chest now is far from anything even in the future because of gravitonium and vibranium and the new element made from Uru and arc reactor technology is currently producing so much of unlimited clean energy. I think it almost to the level of the entire sun. My Unibeam, Tribeam, Multibeam, Pentabeam and Omnibeam is not something I would use one someone ever even to my enemies cause I don't know the level of damage it may cause, it's for only spaceships and large targets such as planet size. The level of destruction it may cost is almost scary and used as a last resort or people like celestials. It can tear through all forms of energy spectrum including Carol Photon Blasts. I can even absorb Photon Blasts and return with several folds of a concentrated beam which is highly ironic to be killed by their own blasts. I can disintegrate a target with billions of Petawatts of energy.

My repulsors and boosters in my palm, feet, shoulders, back made of miniature light speed engine to aid my ability to fly far faster. I can't wait to check out its maximum speed. I'm able to fire Pulse Bolt or beams from almost any part of my suit including my boosters which doesn't take time to recharge every time, I can use it like Pulse artillery. And repulse everything out like an atom bomb with me in centre of it (All mighty Push – Rinnegan Ability).

My suit has holographic projectors which can even project decoys of myself in the battle (Not a Shadow Clone Jutsu it's just a Clone without a Shadow) similar to illusion magic by Loki, missile targeting will have so much trouble in future to get a lock on me, also helps me in blending with the surrounding like the reflective technology I used but it's far more advanced.

By adding different metals to compliment the others, I effectively removed the weakness of sonic stabilizers for Vibranium by adding Gravitonium, Blood poisoning for Adamantium by Vibranium, Energy depletion for Uru by adding new arc reactor & bioelectricity from solar radiation in blood, liquid-fiction and gravity flux for Gravitonium by adding vibranium and new arc reactor to keep it stable.

Strength, Durability, Reflex, Agility enhanced to the point I'm not sure whether hulk moves me like the hammer or punch me to space or anyone for the matter. I can even slow time to react faster (max Payne time) I called it Hyper-Velocity Impact which is enhanced by the Spider-Sense I have in me. I can carry several thousand tons (tested up to 3400 Tons) and not break a sweat cause I couldn't find anything heavy to carry also with gravitonium I can reduce the weight of things. Throw things at speed so fast using telekinesis. I can also create swords, shield and spears if I wanted which can use any type of energy.

My suit can connect to Iron Legion and other systems telepathically. I don't need to move from my spot to send in several Iron Legion and participate in the battle.

It also has multiple projectile launchers filled with smart missiles and laser beams attached with the targeting system to handle auto-launching and fire flairs. 2 Mini-guns on my shoulder with the six-barrel rotary machine gun capable of firing up to 10,000 rounds per minute, which I won't use much unless it's a war with too many that I can't handle by myself.

Even if all this fails I have built Override System When required, armour systems including strength amplification, durability amplification, and repulsor intensity can be greatly increased, by bypassing safety circuits and limiters. However, there is a chance that this can result in a complete system failure of the armour. The range of the Override can be controlled as only reaching my very limit and staying at it for a long time will cause a system failure. This range goes from a safe 800% to 3200%, up to a very dangerous 5000%. And the only external weapon "Proton Cannon" which is too large to be used, so stored in the "pocket dimension" of the suit which made for destroying several stars and planets in one shot which needs to be fired after a second or more time depending on the level of power or size of the target.

Self-Contained Life-Support System & Environmental Protection is inbuilt for me to travel at any kind of harsh or gentle environments (Deep Ocean, Space, and Star core (several minutes only)).

Telepathy attack or access is blocked unless I allow it but unable to test it other than my own devices. Energy Shield is also present which can withstand nuclear bombs with just a per cent or lower energy. It can also reflect and block, it's always be switched on now and I'm not losing any kind of energy.

Sensor Array known sensors include radar/lidar, night vision, and physiological/medical scans that allow me to take and monitor the vitals of other people, including heart and brain scans. These scans also providing me with real-time personal physiological data. They are also capable of an all-environmental scan for atmospheric content or life forms-including astral energy projections. Which I immediately used to block from everyone (Heimdall, Odin, Ancient One, Thanos, etc) from finding me.

* * *

To help me build the spaceship and to manage my company in future. I created a humanoid android body for J.A.R.V.I.S Stark (Stark Technologies – New York), F.R.I.D.A.Y Stark (Stark Industries – New York), J.O.C.A.S.T.A. Stark (Stark Aerospace Technologies – Nigeria & New York) and T.A.D.A.S.H.I (Stark Health and Bio-Technologies – New York) with their core programming to learning & understand as a human while helping and assisting me as their primary goal. Since I didn't want them to go Skynet on Earth, I also installed self-destruction just in case. They are made of Proto-Adamantium and Vibranium Shell with Synthetic Skin over their body with no reproductive organs.

They are able to feel emotions and able to think carefully and plan ahead in microseconds. They have their own Iron Man Armor too customized by themselves. Tadashi Stark decided to go with research and development with the other scientist, Jarvis Stark will be taking over as the acting CEO of Stark Technologies with Friday Stark for Stark Industries. Jocasta wanted to travel and explore in space.

Together while building the ship, we spoke about the plans for Stark Aerospace Technologies which had 5 phases.

Phase I - 14 Satellite Technology is created together by Stark Technology and Wakanda. While Tesla working on Rockets Engine and Reusable Rockets.  
Phase II – Build a Space Station and do Asteroid mining.  
Phase III - the Third project was to travel to Mars and colonize it after using Terraforming Technology on the planet.  
Phase IV - Space immigration of several organizations to Mars with the privatization of the planet.  
Phase V - Form a Galactic Organization and Space Exploration to fight off the Kree Empire, Skrull Secret invasion, Thanos Army Chitauri invasion, etc. Discover planets, species and study their culture.

* * *

***Several Years later* Still 1991/92**

With their helping hands and ideas, we have completed the Spaceship/Quinjet MK I is small and complete & II is huge Spaceship still on progress, needs lots of materials. For the Battleship MK I,

There are 5 seats in front. 2 for pilots, 2 for gunners and beams and one for shield deployment, navigation & status of the ship who can warn us ahead. It also has a Hibernation Pods & Healing Chamber in Medicare area, Portable Quantum Tunnel Area for sudden jumps needed, Cargo area and has foldable seats on the wall. I even got pet size seat for Goose, It's already installed with J.O.C.A.S.T.A (Piloting – Best in the World), T.A.D.A.H.S.H.I (Medi-Pod), J.A.R.V.I.S. (Ships Functions & Maintenance) and F.R.I.D.A.Y. (Weaponry) who will be monitoring it, and the weapons are automated when there is only one pilot, and they need to take care of shooting as well.

There is 1 canon beam in the centre top of the ship which can rotate in flat 360 degree & 180 degrees to the sides. 4 sub all my suit beams in canon size (2 on top of the wings and 2 on bottom of the wings) which is 3 barrel which is also flat 360 degree and 180 degrees to the sides. Navigation system with star coordinates will be updated after the visit of StarForce from the Kree Empire. This Battleship is highly advanced with anti-gravity technology using Vibranium and Gravitonium it's also having my entire suit technology which will be enabled only on Battle Mode which I won't be using anytime soon. The light speed engine in this ship can travel in a straight line which is not traceable and trackable or use the jump points which traceable and trackable.

The ship is already made of mixing up Uru to withstand magic-based attacks, gravitonium for levitation and repulsion of any attacks, vibranium for physical attacks and proto Adamantium for energy beams or such. It's fitted with light speed engine that uses my Energy Reactor as a substitute and can even host space or power stone energy. We have integrated Quantum Jump and stored enough the Quantum Energy and Pym Particles for several jumps for it. I'll be abusing the hell out of Quantum Energy which can make this ship intangible and travel through locked areas. It also has Tesseract Slot if we need to jump in space and Power Stone for Overdrive. Since Space & Power Stone is currently out of reach for now. I add a shield that contains within it a cloaking and biosynthesis that will morph the surface of the ship in black cause it's badass and sheath and Avengers logo on its wings, the wings of a Quinjet. This vessel doesn't use the fans but the repulsors and antigravity tech for landing and levitation.

I was able to reverse engineer the ejecting pads in the cargo area for the people or weaponry drops of the ship who are going to be in the back holding area is to open a hole under their feet (Like Black Panther), it's for the sky and underwater.

This ship is currently a hundred years too early for this planet, but it's a necessity that we need for the upcoming crisis and the future explorations/missions that we will do later on in space.

The ship's core needs to be charged with Space and Power stone to be able to use Overdrive it to its' full potential which we currently do not have in our hands. But the core is far more extensive because I realize we might not have the stones always with us so we got to store enough energy to last the trip back. 4 backup cores two for space and two for Power stones. The central core is the mixture of space and power stone. This ship will be untraceable from even the likes of Thanos, Nova Corps, Kree, and anyone of significance. The reason for that is mainly due to the fact we will not use the jump points and will be travelling in light speed quite literally. I upgraded and maximized the potential of this ship to the very limits that it could handle and my knowledge could.

Why it's untraceable? Cause I won't use stone. I'll be using only its energy without trying to actively gain access to the stone's power which is unrelenting and limitless. So I'm not stupid enough to let myself be blown up along with the Earth or to open a black or a worse wormhole to Thanos himself.

Yeah about the light speed engine it wasn't available even at 2023 because all the ships used the Universal Neural Teleportation Network. This Network is an artificial system of fissures in the space continuum which is called Jump Points. No one has the technology to create new points anywhere they want, no one knows how to create it as well, and it varies, or else the Kree could just go to the jump points and keep post to attack non-friendlies, or Thanos can directly go to Earth or anywhere he wants.

These jump points enable the ships to fast travel across the universe and galaxies by jumping between several different planets or fissures which requires a map to be formed by the system then find out the fastest way to travel from point A to point B. It's like the honeycomb appearance you might have noticed in Kree appearance at Captain Marvel or the Guardians of the Galaxy jumping between 700 points. Which can be traced and followed back.

Basically, this ship engine will allow the space to rip open a hole and send the ship into the other end if it's charged and launched in space. Or using the thrusters and travelling in a straight line from point A to point B. Since it uses Tesseract energy, it can open a portal anywhere in the universe as long as we have the coordinates.

It's like ship fires a beam through a wormhole or in space from point A and comes out at the beginning of the beam to point B using the light as travel.

We can also use the jump points as well to look like an ordinary space ship. To avoid letting them know we have such tech and make us a target for everyone.

* * *

**1991/1992 (No more Age for Tony. He is basically Immortal)**

Anyways its time I move out of this chamber which has almost made me claustrophobic, I gave out instructions for the building the Stark reactors, the future equipment's borrowed from Wakanda and other technologies found from the future. I also need to introduce Jarvis Stark and Friday Stark to my dear assistants, Jocasta Stark to Aunt Peggy and Tadashi Stark for Ho, Helen and Maya.

Each had a different expression when they meet them which was quite funny. Emma was angered when I said Friday will be taking over as the acting CEO for me but I explained to her she is the same AI who was her assistant and knows the company far more than myself, Pepper was relieved that Jarvis will take the load off her back and worried that she will become useless at the same time, though she didn't say it, it was in her face but I told her to take time off with Happy whom she is engaged with who were planning on getting married (I gave them my blessings), I didn't want to think her as my previous life Pepper so I dissuaded them both from such thoughts explaining our Nigeria the trip will take our time and will not be able to manage the company. Aunt Peggy was surely thinking about Skynet and asking whether Jocasta was safe to move around by herself, I told her interests lies in space more than land. Ho, Maya was happy but Helen was too excited with Tadashi always hanging on to him which was quite funny.

I asked about Kilgrave to Natasha when I suddenly remembered it was about time he would start becoming trouble in New York City. She just said it's taken care of with a bitter smile

Then I didn't know when she went and killed off Kilgrave the Blue Man and his family when I told her about his mind control and the possibility of rape victims in future. She looked quite troubled cause of the things she saw done by him or my inaction against his life I guess.

She said if you can do it now and remove the problem why wait till everyone suffers while you have the power to stop them. I agreed with her cause anyways his parent's research and his studies about mind control will help us clear the problem for Bucky.

Natasha killing Kilgrave along with his entire family cause of the mental trouble for Jessica Jones will not be there and Luke Cage will be happy with his wife.

Jocasta went to take care of the 5 being newly built arc reactors for entire New York State and Cities surrounding the State and the space ship. I have given instructions to find and invent more public security and monitoring, new police hybrid vehicles with battery and petrol with new types of hard proof glasses for Friday and Jarvis for better network security updates and firewalls to our servers around US and internet surfing sites when the hardware is working well.

Goose is also coming with us for the upcoming Kree Battle. She knows when something happens at anyways, anywhere at any time, I knew she is at Pegasus facility now from remembering Mar-Vell. No one doesn't know of Goose real identity cause she (goose) will reveal to anyone she finds necessary including the person who gains her trust. Not sure of my relationship with her but it's not in "I want to swallow you in my tummy or scratch your eyeballs out." So it's a good friendship for now.

I wanted to take my vacation before the upcoming tensed 7yrs unless Captain Marvel & Kree battle can be counted which will be quite tensed but highly profitable years ahead.

* * *

**1992-1993**

I started looking to see if there was any more high-technology on Earth left which can upgrade our technology. After my search, I found out an anomaly through J.A.R.V.I.S. AI (not the humanoid) that may either be space or magic related. So I made a request to meet this Jonah, who I learn from was a Gibborim that crash landed and stranded on Earth. He was in desperate need of some type of help to unearth the vessel that contains the rest of his family. After that, he plans to leave Earth in search of a new home. And only in The 20th century would he in desperation start making the sacrifices. I found him later in Los Angeles, California and made him a deal that he couldn't refuse (lol). It was for me to help him unearth his ship and in return, I'll gain whatever technology that they can share and spare before leaving Earth. In my mind, I thought that such a long-lived race with a level of high technology backing them up that they might not even consider us worthy of their attention. But Jonah was desperate enough to agree to our deal.

Natasha and I then went to the location of the ship and turn ourselves intangible using Quantum Energy. We started slowly going deeper underground, they were far more under than I imagined. That would explain why it would sink the city if it had been taken out usually. We soon found the ship, and after gaining access, we enter it. We found his family and explain to them the situation and the deal I made with Jonah. Once they calm down from the hope be free, I was allowed to connect my suit into the ship mainframe and downloaded everything that was on there. While doing that, I asked them to point/lead me to the ship's core so I can power it with Quantum energy to turn it into an intangible ship while also trying to analyze it. I made the charging slow while downloading everything that I could get.

I see now how Wizard and PRIDE were created. This is far more advanced and far too many years away from our reach with what hardware we currently could make if I weren't around (lol). Luckily I got my hands on it before anyone else. With a vibranium hardware, I have plenty of space to store them and still have enough left over for more data. I need to add this to the ship which will be built from Kree and these guys adding them to Quinjet.

When the ship entirely turns intangible, we asked them to levitate it slowly and when we confirmed it's possible. We slowly started moving up to the surface and finally landed it on the ground. While Jonah was speaking to them. I took a sizeable solid surface and sunk it into the hole from which the spaceship was taken out. Jonah after finishing his reunion came to us with the Abstract to complete his side of the deal. I went through it and uploaded to the data to my T.A.C.P.A.D. and memory of all it had on it. After getting the Abstract back from me, he and his family took off not a moment later.

Thank goodness now we have one less alien species to have around. Everyone says Earth is primitive, but many aliens choose to come by and stay for leisure or play with humans for fun.

* * *

I gave the collected data to my A.I.'s and Jocasta will be working in the Chamber till it's time for Nigeria along with droid bots. I went ahead and started upgrading the Battleship MK I with everything I could with the data we obtain from our recent alien friends. With that information updating the universal communicator, U.G.P.S., existing weapons in the ship for a better and advanced one which will consume less power but be more lethal.

This upcoming battle with the Kree and Ronan the Accuser will be highly profitable if he plans to destroy the Earth with world destroyer bombs. I will wipe him along with the rest of Kree after this upgrade, we can take on Thanos ship and leave without a scratch as long as he doesn't have the space stone.

* * *

Anyways it's about time I meet the Ancient One. I already filled up the Extremis and the Super Soldier Serum hit by Vita-Rays, loaded it into a suitcase. No! I won't be taking clothes and toothbrush for the trip cause it wouldn't take that long.

While I was thinking and walking to my lab, a portal opened towards my right, I tensed a bit and my suit activated ready to fire but after seeing Ancient One face I calmed down. She didn't speak much but tell me to follow her.

We went to Kamar-Taj directly into a mirror dimension after I picked the suitcase which was already ready in the lab.

She said to me, "I knew it wasn't necessary to meet you earlier and will find time to for conversation. We need to speak about a lot. (She smiles) Well isn't it long time waiting for that discussion about the future. Let's go in to have a cup of tea."

I nodded and followed in. After we went in and sat down, Since the Ancient One opened a mirror dimension it's the same place but complete silence. No one is here. I guess it's the safest place and most secure so that no one can interrupt us.

She spoke first "I noticed the reality shifting the moment you were about to be born and took the opportunity to use the eye of Agamoto to see what needs to be done, it's a time of conjunction where everything will be decided, so let's hear the proposal first before talking further."

So I spoke about my life and Tony life and how it ended in a snap and how our soul merge which we hypothesized that it's due to snap my soul was able to transfer into this body to help assimilate the soul and mind.

Explained that I didn't want to end the Earth the same way like before and be defenceless without everyone together as one. So I wanted the advice and direction of the wisest people who understood humanity on a better level whether it's possible and to fight against threats like Thanos together.

Then I opened one of the suitcases contained within a vial filled with both an Extremis and the Super Soldier Serum along with monitoring tools and injectors. Told her I wanted to first remove her dark force dependence. Suddenly the peaceful atmosphere went cold and Ancient One was releasing a powerful aura.

I thought to myself this is why we shouldn't mess with old people.

I quickly explained the reasoning and told her how the book of Cagliostro will be stolen from the temple by Kaecillius having fallen disillusioned to the Dark-Side. Then in the aftermath of his betrayal, defeat and the finding out of your reliance on the Mark, Karl Mordo will be leaving the Order. In turn, eventually falling into a disillusioned wielder of the "Greater Good" and would start hunting down those that broke the "Natural Law" as he sees it. Wong may change too. How Strange faced Dormammu himself by using the Eye of Agamoto time loop trick which made the atmosphere much better with a slight smile of knowing Strange did it in the future.

(For all this to not happen and keep them from not falling off their Path. The Ancient One needs to be there to fight and help Dr Strange in future, to guide him to proper Path because I wasted my life only if he could have checked the possible future of threats and been overconfident that he could handle everything.)

Then she turned to look at the other suitcase which I said was filled with money to expand and increase the number of potential masters. That will be able to help more people and the need to create more Sanctum all over the world with many Masters who could fill the role. The ability to give the Master the chance to rest in H.Q. or stay at different Sanctum and the choice to have a mundane life outside protecting the dimensions and invasions.

With the Super Soldier Serum gift in granting an increase in vitality and the Extremis ability to repair the body to its Peak form. Which I have like mine. For humans, it's the perfect solution of immortality as long as you have enough will to live forever unless the brain was injured fatally that it could not help direct the cure. For the body regeneration, it needs nutrients which can be taken in the form of food or capsules in the case of an emergency which is a compressed and condensed version.

If they could train more students and masters to protect the world if I couldn't or together that's enough. With her doing the helping in bettering the poor/weak and broken people can be increased with resources and benefit her teachings.

Since I didn't want her to lose Dr Strange, I won't release these in the markets till 2018. This is the reason I don't want to upgrade the medical facilities faster to heal severe injury to the human nervous system. We need to humble him as possible and take the Supreme post far more seriously with the number of support he would gain along with being the most potent Sorcerer Supreme in the Millennium and in the multiverse always.

She nodded and accepted it. After we started the process through the scanning of her cell, I was able to see its current state. From there we started working to safely transfer the vials into her. Together we worked for hours. We kept adding Serum after Serum in different ways to get the best possible result removing the dark force filled cells to a life-force filled vital cells. Nearly half a suitcase later it was complete. I asked her whether it would be enough for the other Masters. She shook her head saying she was the only one with this alignment, but with time and more research, we could better this Serum in the future for people to use with the help of the Mystic Arts.

She checked the futures now using the Eye of Agamoto then took me immediately to an ancient looking guy with a giant long beard like Gandalf or Dumbledore in death bed. He tried to sit from his weak body, but Ancient One pushed him back to bed.

We immediately started the process seeing the urgency in her face. This time with the help of Ancient One helping in the procedure, we were able to begin filling him with life. We came to a stumble with the Extremis by way of his old age. With his expressive permission, we continue onward though it began to be a painful process for him with regular encouragement, the Will & Fortitude of a Master, and with the guidance in helping his repair, it was done. The result ended up with him slowly de-age until he reached his prime of a late 20's guy now filled with unending youthful vigour.

His face was looking at Ancient One with reverence and respect which I doubt I would have gained the same if it was told to him it was my Serum. Nevertheless, without Ancient One this wouldn't have worked.

After obtaining his thanks, we went back into the Mirror Dimension. I told the Ancient One not to use too much life force in her spells as that will drain them much quicker. For which she laughed like a young woman should which I guess came out from the changes in her life and the result in reevaluating the future I presume. I won't know unless she tells me herself or maybe it's as simple as me calling it magic and using life force as the energy for spells I learned about from Harry Potter.

With quick an explanation and through her ability to know the difference in possible answers on all her doubts on the various outcome and possible side effects. I handed over the tools to the healers later on explaining how to use them and maintain them for 20yrs at the least. Till they find a way to duplicate its effects using the Mystic Arts.

* * *

Later on, during the small talks, we were having regarding how I couldn't find the Sanctum during my youth. I realized, better not to ask so this way to not know of the possibility that could change it further.

She asked me not to destroy the Stones, or else the universe will be involved to do something drastic to fix itself and suggested against it.

She asked for the Uru, Vibranium, Gravitonium and Adamantium for her to create a new artefact to withstand the infinity stone radiation if I ever needed to use one in the future and be able to disperse its energy for my reactor to store and use to produce more energy. Which I gave her a 3x3 block from my suit nanite merging together as a solid block.

While I was handing it over her hand and the moment I took it the block wasn't a block anymore. It turned into sphere small enough to fit inside my reactor and looking at it now it seems like an Illuminati symbol.

Which works to my favour I guess working from the shadows and controlling the outcome of the future. Lol.

Looking it from a different perspective, it's like I was in a different dimension but in the same reality like my chamber and she used the time stone to travel backwards and came forward in time into the same place. It made me wonder why I need to stay in this dimension to do anything, maybe live a comfortable life in a different reality.

* * *

Suddenly my surroundings shifted. I blinked. I paused looking around to see my mother in her pregnant form, I was wondering what Ancient One was showing me. The doctor informed Dad and mom that Tony was actually dead in Maria womb. Later HYDRA getting the Serum and Stark family dies altogether. The world never became advanced in a good way but visions worsened with the death of Natasha in Chiaturi invasion, Captain dies in Hydra Uprising, all the events making the world even worse, finally, Thanos comes with his army wiping the planet completely and later snapping to wiping half of the life in the universe.

Then Ancient One came in and explained this was the reality but she made a choice. She then shows the vision of her visiting the lighthouse to meet Noah to show him a future without Tony in it and help the child born without complications using their advanced technology, through the birth who will help Earth and humanity from several invasions and extinction events. We made sure to clear the memories if they have noticed nor did we let them notice us. Thus when you were born why I never contacted you nor made you find us to alter anything else other than helping you survive the birth. That's why you don't have a brother or sister due to the complication.

I was shocked by the revelation, Then I remembered when I was born of what I decided and what I would do for this world and reality. Happiness can be creating a better future. I decided with Nigeria, I would not just profit or gain revenge from the company but actually help the people to gain a better life.

Then I looked up to see Ancient One smiling at my decision.

I gave her my thanks and left Kamar-Taj from a portal.

(*After Tony Left* - "You already brought your happiness to the world but you just don't yet." She sees a little girl sleeping with her mother.)

* * *

***Several nights later***

I had been feeling the urge to go visit Rey because I don't feel connected to life as I was before. She brought me something that I don't have in this life and now I feel like a coward to go visit Rey whom I promised to befriend even with her marriage. I guess I still love and miss her.

I sat in the house bar drinking scotch after 15mins of silence that I felt the need to speak to someone about this and get it off my chest even though several droids are in the house for cleaning and maintaining the house I felt someone smart enough to hear me out so I asked Friday what she thinks about love. She says she doesn't understand it completely about claiming "eternal love" but eventually attracted to someone else or moving on with someone else but she is working on it. Her comment made me laugh.

I took out my D'Angelico New Yorker Teardrop original which I bought it recently for $250,000 in an auction and Looping Pedal. I used to play the guitars to impress Rey when I wanted to express myself to her. With perfect recall and better hand-eye coordination with the taste of music in my past life helped. I wanted to play few songs to help Friday understand something about love so I told her my story to her about Rey while drinking scotch (even though I can't get drunk). Getting smiles and tears thinking about her, maybe in this life, I will be lucky and unlucky too.

Later playing the songs which I felt was most appropriate at the moment.

***Play - Ed Sheeran – Kiss Me***

**Kiss Me – (When I falling in love with her, Reading books)**

~Settle down with me  
Cover me up  
Cuddle me in

Lie down with me  
And hold me in your arms

And your heart's against my chest, your lips pressed in my neck  
I'm falling for your eyes, but they don't know me yet  
And with a feeling I'll forget, I'm in love now

Kiss me like you wanna be loved  
You wanna be loved  
You wanna be loved  
This feels like falling in love  
Falling in love  
We're falling in love~

***Play Ed Sheeran - Thinking Out Loud (x Acoustic Session)***

**Thinking Out Loud – (Coffee Shop Dates)**

***Play Ed Sheeran - I Don't Care (Acoustic)***

**I Don't Care (When I'm at the Party with her)**

***Play Ed Sheeran - Shape Of You (Acoustic Version)***

***Shape of You – In bar drinking with her after making our first love***

***Play Ed Sheeran – One* **

***One – After coming back finding out being together with Ben***

***Play Coldplay - The Scientist (Unstaged)***

***The Scientist – When I feel that it was the science was the reason for our breakup***

***Ed Sheeran – 'Happier' (Heart Live)***

***Happier – How I feel now***

Walking down 29th and Park  
I saw you in another's arms  
Only a few months we've been apart  
You look happier

Saw you walk inside a bar  
He said something to make you laugh  
I saw that both your smiles were twice as wide as ours  
Yeah, you look happier, you do

Ain't nobody hurt you as I hurt you  
But ain't nobody loves you as I do  
Promise that I will not take it personally, baby  
If you're moving on with someone new

'Cause baby you look happier, you do  
My friends told me one day I'll feel it too  
And until then I'll smile to hide the truth  
But I know I was happier with you

Sat on the corner of the room  
Everything's reminding me of you  
Nursing an empty bottle and telling myself you're happier  
Aren't you?

Ain't nobody hurt you as I hurt you  
But ain't nobody needs you as I do  
I know that there are others that deserve you  
But my darling, I am still in love with you

But I guess you look happier, you do  
My friends told me one day I'd feel it too  
I could try to smile to hide the truth  
I know I was happier with you

Baby, you look happier, you do  
I knew one day you'd fall for someone new  
But it breaks your heart as lovers do  
Just know that I'll be waiting here for you.

I hear clapping behind me, I turn around with tears in my eyes to see Aunt Peggy. She gave me a hug says everything will be alright, just give yourself time then visit her. Everything will be ok. There should be a reason for everything. Don't worry I'll there to help you get there.

I smile through the tears looking at Aunt Peggy. Say I also have a song for her.

***Play Ed Sheeran – Supermarket Flowers [Live from the BRITs 2018]***

**Hallelujah Aunt – Past and Present of her there for me**

I took the supermarket flowers from the windowsill  
I threw the day-old rum from the cup  
Packed up the photo album mum had made  
Memories of a life that's been loved  
Took the get well soon hugs and kisses from you  
Dad always told me, "don't you cry when you're down"  
But Aunt, there's a tear every time that I blink

Oh I'm in pieces, it's tearing me up, but I know  
A heart that's broke is a heart that's been loved

So I'll sing Hallelujah  
You were an angel in the shape of my mum  
When I fell down you'd be there holding me up  
Spread your wings as you go  
And when you come back I'll say Hallelujah  
You're home.

I tell her that I love her to Aunt Peggy then lied in her lap and close my eyes and fall asleep while she combs my hair with her fingers.

(*After Tony Sleeps*

Peggy: Friday, it's a good thing you did by calling me to check up on him when you found his emotional fluctuations. He needed someone to give him a hug to make him feel better. Oh! Don't forget to send all the songs you have surely recorded to me. Those were beautiful songs wasted in the room and forgotten, *whispers to herself – maybe you should send this song to her too*.

Friday: Would that be all Miss Peggy? Is there anything else?

Peggy: oh nothing! That will be all Friday. Thanks for the help.

*After Peggy leaves*

Friday: So expressing someone emotions to the persons makes them feel better. I'll send the audio file to May Parker as requested.

*Parker Home – Ginny (7yr old) wakes up for drinking water and on hearing the notification, she checks up mums phone to find a message from Tony Stark Assistant (since it was not told to her to keep it hidden). She was a bit confused at first later finding its Tony Stark himself so she plugged in the headset to hear what it is about and inform her tomorrow because she is tired from work.

Hears the songs and context of the song regards to someone he loves. She doesn't understand why he would send it to her mom but she downloads them anyways then transfers them to SI Music Pod because the songs were nice to listen to. Later in the morning, she forgets about telling mom and when she remembered a few weeks later decided it might be a wrong message but she will keep it her secret for using mom's phone. Due to Ginny opening the message it was not notified which later moved up with other messages from work and advertisement which was later deleted thinking it's some promotional message.

* * *

NOTE: *Guys I wanted to skip the Nigeria part in one shot and later do the movies one by one so please don't get confused why I missed few things in the timeline or something. I will add in filler chapters later and if you find something missed please let me know so that I can add in the later chapters* Thanks Azaira - Beta Suggestion & DanKing - Fixing the Timeline Issue.

* * *

**At the Age of 28-35, 1993-2000**

After many interviews and battles in the court later got access to the Nigerian govt. on helping them improve their GDP and stop rebellions the African govt. accepted. I choose the place far from the adamantium mining area for the location.

Stark Aerospace Technologies was created with the help of Pepper, Emma, Jocasta and Happy accompanying me. It almost went like this but many assassination attempts have been caught and taken care of. I got no respect from a few groups of locals but still many wanted the improvements and gain jobs and thus the Project Nigeria was started.

Ernest Adegunle Oladeinde Shonekan to become the President, I wanted to control the government first cause they always try to pocket money so I supported his temporary assignment and bought the debts of Nigeria from Paris Club for 7 Billion Dollars, Invest in all the fields for 40 billion and increase the country debts to Stark International to keep a chokehold of the Govt to follow the instructions.

First I wanted to keep the military busy and not gain ideas of overthrowing the govt only for me to restart the process. So supported Military Strength by providing Basic Weapons, Technology, Food, Water and Gun/Tasers for Controlling Public while keeping Police and Military Forces strong by increasing the number of applicants and turnover rate to quell any kind of rebellion by increasing border control and regular training.

Through government, support started with Investing & Training Police and Military Groups via Private military from the US for private and public security,

Invested in Road and Ports Building & Repairs for better export and fewer transport issues,  
Invested in Agriculture Technology & Farming Equipments for Employment which reduced the people's hunger and waiting for jobs to come,

Provided better school funding, education and access to knowledge all around the world and got many teachers and professors to visit,

Worked together with African govt together with World Bank to bring better Govt & Private Bank,

Brought in 1000s of Accountants who are jobless using ships and US Govt retired people for managing the economy and corruption by bringing in transparency, media & press freedom. Which also gained respect from other countries including Wakanda.

Supplied Free Basic battery radios for the entire 250 groups of Nigerian people and set up stations for Stark Employment and Govt improvements news, along with few entertainment sections. With access to banks and loans. People started investing and working to improve the overall country.

Brought in Power Supply System for Public, Private Industries & General Public by Building the Largest Arc Reactor Facility 10 times the size of the old reactor model with the latest technology without using vibranium or precious metals to create large green energy for electricity.

Provided better Mining Equipment and Facility for becoming the largest supplier of natural resources for Gas, Oil and Coal of Africa by Joining in World Trade Org, Also used it for underground mining for my bots to gain access to the adamantium. Which will be provided to Stark International as experimental ore bulk purchase to clear the cover.

Brought Submarine Cabling (to Link West Coast Africa to Europe, Asia, France, United Kingdom, Portugal), connected Nigeria to the world outside their country.

Brought GSM & Towers (Global System for Mobile Communication), Which all the public started to use due to the connectivity it allowed people.

Electronics Supply from Stark Technologies for Public, Internet - Satellite, Broadband & Fixed lines and  
Wireless Services with Surveillance was provided.

Built better Shipping & Airline Customs with Largest Airport facility in Africa,

Provided better Transport Facilities for Public like Trains, Trams, Bus.

Brought in Free Market Economics, International Companies for bettering the Economy with Quality but not Quantities. Which are good for country growth and not to stain the clean government.

Changed the Industrialization with New Hardware and Supply trade Routes.

Increased the Salary of staffs and workers periodically according to growth in the respective sectors and the effort put by the person for the workers to increase immigration from 500,000 other parts of Africa to 10's of Millions from all over the world.

Got Ghana Coca Supply to Nigeria for better Coca factories here to produce a better quality product while increasing the farms there in Ghana.

Brought Unemployment rate from 10.8% in 1993 to 0.5% or lower by 2000.

Kept the Domestic Fuel Prices for the public as low as possible.

Increased the Human Development Index 0.440 164th Rank to 0.880.

Finally reducing the overall Import of goods and increased Export goods as much as possible.

My goals for Nigeria were involving poverty reduction, education, gender equality, health, the environment, and international development cooperation for macroeconomic stability, deregulation, liberalization, privatization, transparency, and accountability. Achieved by 2000.

Increased its GDP from 120 Billion Dollars in 1993 to 1,200 Billion in 2000,  
Improved Agriculture Sector for better Food Production and Employment for Nigeria & Africa as a whole.  
Natural Resource Mining Facility Production for US & UK increased 20 times gaining 40% of the US overall supply which crippled Roxxon due to their Oil rig blown to pieces at 2008. They lost most of their money in a lawsuit against them when they tried to sabotage my work here.

New Banks & Stock Exchange from African Govt & International Banks for Public & Private Sector increased the investments all around the world.

By 2000 gained 540 billion total income by gaining the debts, public work and product sales, Broker costs and many others for fuel supply for future from Nigeria which later collected by Wakanda prince Erik Kilmonger himself. Govt had lots of Wakanda people following the orders of the prince and providing updates to the Wakanda. Which is currently being managed by Erik Stevens aka Erik Kilmonger who applied to Stark Industries for Nigeria Maintenance and Management after finishing MIT and who was a far ruthless leader to keep everyone in check but who also wants revenge for his father's death so I helped he takes over the government and to prove Wakanda that hiding isn't going better lives. With Erik taking care of the Govt and not joining the black ops group. His time in the govt got the most attention by restricting borders and its Sectors gaining public acceptance was selected in the election due to Erik focusing on the public appearance on every event from any type of improvements to the country and who understood basic the need of the people.

While the rest of Stark Family purely focusing on Stark Research, Space & Technologies. Privatizing Adamantium Ore Mining (hidden), Providing Clean Energy, Mobile Communication, Electronics Industry, Internet - Satellite, Broadband, Gaining Private Large land for Stark Research, Industries and Technology while focusing on Research and Development in Space Travel, Wireless, Space Station and Satellite Launches, Gaining the world's attention and Tesla joining together with Stark Aerospace technologies increase both the company investments and Wakanda also invested in them and support to take over Nigerian Govt.

It was turned from 3rd World Country to a major player at the end of 2000.

* * *

I can do a rewrite but I just want to get the idea out of my head and get the story over with. Cause I will be returning to my job soon. My vacation is only 4 weeks away from getting completed

Thoughts, Ideas, Comments? Leave them in the review.

For the comments before, Thanks guys and I took some ideas from the comments mostly. I also had a temporary beta for spelling mistakes, soundboard to talk shop with, who did 1 chapter which is merged with this one and became busy with his work. So I will be doing it myself which is horrible.

Also if you find stories implemented and written better from mine, Please let me know because I want to read something which is far better than mine, I have to apologize to my readers.

I'm really sorry about messing up the timeline which is updated now to my best. Also, forget about tracker placed at Wakanda theft cause it won't be useful in the current reality unless he was an Inhuman or uses my facebook website or something.

* * *

Long Quantum Realm - Timeline jumping explanation from my understanding.

Since Thanos is able to come from the past to the future and past/future characters can talk about their reality without the problems. Then it's not of the same reality.

After drawing several theories I figured out.

Quantum Realm Jump is not time travel but multi-verse jump. That's why when Tony snapped the multi-verse opened up bringing Mysterio from another reality.

That's why Captain America couldn't change the past but went to a different reality to live his life with Peggy. Then used that reality Tony Stark to build a Quantum Jump to come back to his reality to say goodbye after living a complete life.

That's how Tony hasn't died in Marvel Cinematic Universe if Mysterio can come why not Tony? since they won't have Thanos to fight. He might make a cameo or something.

Anyways my theory is

Imagine a single circle which is Earth - 0001,0002,0003... so on and so forth unlimited circles on top of unlimited circles.

Now using the Quantum Realm isn't taking them back in Earth 0001 instead taking them to Earth 0002 (New Reality or Existing One)

If they could go back in Time in Earth 0001 then why wouldn't Dr Strange save his own master "The Ancient One" or Preventing anything from happening.  
Either they can't do it, worrying about creating alternate realities or the Eye of Agamoto doesn't have that feature.  
Time Stone is an Infinity Stone which can control time itself if Dr Strange can do the time loop to Dormammu of Dark Dimension why didn't he do it with Thanos?

Later I found out in Marvel Cinematic Universe Wikia that Infinity Stones are artefacts created by the 4 ancient beings Death, Infinity, Eternity and someone else. So it's not omnipotent, but it can only be destroyed as long as you have another Infinity stone so how did Thanos destroy the last stone?  
Infinity Stones get their source of power from the universe itself so as long as space exists then space stone can never be destroyed, similarly to others, right?

that's not my point, I got sidetracked. so Quantum Realm is like Speed Force it's ever existing, as long as the Quantum laws exist Quantum Realm will exist, It will never change. If you go inside the Quantum Realm "TIME" doesn't matter that's why Ant-Man survived the snap. That's why the Snap doesn't travel to different realities and wipe their half too. When they brought the Stones from Earth 2 to Earth 1 and snapped, which created a rift between the two realities which will merge slowly or quickly but it will happen eventually since there is one only set of stones now.

Quantum Energy can shape reality itself using enough energy, you can create a new type of energy in the world like magic, dimension energy (dark force, light force, etc), You can travel to the 4-Dimensional while being in the 3-Dimensional world. eg. GHOST in Ant-Man and the Wasp, she can remain intangible and walk through 3-dimensional things like walls, people, toys etc using Quantum Energy. Similarly your jumping from Earth 001 - Circle A - 1990 to Earth 002 - Circle B - 2000. No matter how you jump there will always be another Earth xxxx - Circle xxxx - Year xxxx so everything is already set in time who are making sure that time can't be controlled.

The formula is something like this - Point A - Point B in the Jumping line using the Quantum Realm. In Earth 1 - Point A jumping to Earth 9999999 - Point B where Earth is millions of years from 2000. What Tony did in the End Game is just travelling from Earth 1 and used Quantum GPS set towards Earth 00999 where the infinity stones aren't destroyed. Technically Tony & Captain America did 3 reality jumps - First when they visited during 2012 Chitauri Invasion. Second, when they visited during Howard Stark, was alive. Third when they visited Peggy time again to return the stones. MCU messed up by creating several plot holes. So Ancient One helps Captain America in returning all the stones back using the portal and readjusting everything back to normal and sends the stupid Captain to a reality where Captain America is dead to replace him so no further problems in the plot. All are well.


	6. Chapter 6 - RAW - Captain Marvel

Guys, Please Don't Read it, If you don't mind a headache then please go ahead.

This is just the idea of the next chapter. I'm formatting my phone so decided to upload this chapter. A friend will take it. if you like the idea let me know

It's in raw form wait for 3-6 to change this.

Hopefully, I will get everything back and restart the whole story with a proper timeline and everything.

I will be posting one more chapter tomorrow which I made in another mobile

2006

Carol Danvers POV

Dreams scattered with memories.

Positive ones are Mar-Vell (Dr Lawson), Maria (Mostly), Tony, Rhodes – Supporting her to give her best, she can do it when no one else can.

Negative ones are Soldiers from US Airforce, Her dad – Telling her to give up, it's not a place for her, etc.

Carol meets the supreme intelligence, tells it that she is ready for the mission, later Star-force mission goes wrong and Skrull captures her to gain access to her memory.

She gets flashbacks from the University time, US Airforce training time, Partying and getting wasted,  
Tony speaking about stars, planets, universe, how technology is so primitive while others have advanced,

When she tells her Brother's and Tony's theories of the universe, stars, shooting stars as a story to Maria Daughter.

She gains the memory of goose in jumping from the car hood to Tony's head then to Carol for her to pet. Mar-Vel later comes and says to both of us that we have still work to do unable to sleep. Tony tells to get to rest, doc. The engine won't finish by itself without her and while she could get some rest to focus on work better. Carol replies flying is never work. Mar-Vel asks a wonderful view, isn't it? Tony replies I like the view of the sky far from the moon, Earth being a Blue tiny ball of how lonely we are in the space in our solar system. Carol replies I like the view from up there unlike someone dreaming of reaching the stars from here.

Tony image disappears and now only Carol and Mar-Vel are there.

Mar-Vel asks: Wonderful view, isn't it?  
Carol replies: I like the view from up there.  
Mar-Vel replies: You will get there soon enough. (5x times)

Skrull finds about Dr Wendy Lawson, Pegasus Project. Later the Space battle with Kree attack on the light speed engine ship is reviewed, they could see the Kree language of the Planet co-ordinates in the Space Jet Battleship on the test ride with Dr Lawson. That's when wakes up thinking she is being given memory instead of the memory being read by the Skrull.

Skrull takes the memory capsule of Carol, informs the leader that it's Planet C-53 (Earth). The Leader says she is the only lead to the light speed engine and everything they are after.

A Skrull touches the forehead of Carol and image of Tony Pops-up in the screen. Using their distraction Carol fights.

Skrull space jumps to the coordinates during the fight between Carol, Carol escapes in the pod but crash lands to the Blockbuster Shop, Los Angeles.

PLANET C-53 – TERRAN HOMEWORLD – 45887+125X47

She doesn't know she has returned back to her home planet middle of the night. She meets with the local police officer and asks whether it's C53 and she is from Star-Force Kree Warriors and for a communications equipment (since hers was damaged to the crash land)

She works with the public equipment for calling to main Star-Force and tells the status & for backup. They could come within 24hrs to Planet C-53 (Earth).

Tony POV:

Next morning, Jocasta with an excited face rush into the hanger was, Tony is working under the ship and called him out stating that she figured out the interstellar communication with Kree & Skrull Spaceships when she noticed several pings were going all over the space until it finally got locked in but the Govt satellite is charging up to send a larger signal now (Mostly her excitement was that she will be finally putting the ship for battle use which Tony didn't want to chances with S.H.I.E.L.D so didn't allow him to travel to space) and was able to gain in touch with a Skrull/Kree Ship A.I (Not Supreme Intelligence) several light years away. Downloading the Universal Communicators for the ships and T.A.C.P.A.D. in our arms.

Tony remembers that it's either Carol who may have contacted to space, or the Skrull's. No one is on planet Earth that he knows of who can communicate without the use of Diviner which is in his lab and the Monolith which is in the Lighthouse (Valkyrie Base).

Tony feels regret that he couldn't save Dr Wendy Lawson and the kidnapping of Kree cause Supreme Intelligence would have sent several battleships to wipe out if they aren't able to handle it personally. Moreover, surely Carol memory would be read so he couldn't give her any advice to steal the Kree technology too. The last thing he gave her was the satellite communicator number which is far advanced than before now for him with all the advancements. He would make things right because he already fixed the Winter Soldier Issue after studying Kilgrave family research along with Kilgrave DNA.

Tony informs her (Jocasta) to get the Battleship MK 1 ready for battle and come to Maria house with Cloaking device enabled. Tony goes to up from the Iron Cave to the Basement of his mansion to his car and calls Maria along the way that he is coming for a visit today along with Rhodes with new goodies to which Maria Daughter Cheers. Calls up to Rhodes that he is coming for a reunion party at Maria house. Later calls Aunt Peggy and Natasha to join informing few aliens have crash landed on Earth and they need to wear the Battle Suit (Vibranium & Adamantium armour) but not attack anyone (later he informs these aliens have the ability to shapeshift to Natasha privately). Sends them the location to Maria House.

After reaching his entrance the car was brought by Jocasta saying everything ready and She doesn't want to wait in the ship while he will take hours to reach. So we start off drive through he smiles seeing the All Iron Man Armors from MK 1 to 60 and its variations totalling 100 in his right and Iron Legion for his AI's totalling 100 in the left. "It's going to be an exciting day."

S.H.I.E.L.D Base California:

Several meteor crashes were reported to the police station nearby but the information was sent to S.H.I.E.L.D as well.

Shield gets the information from the public that someone crashed from the sky and later using the phone booth. To which S.H.I.E.L.D cross reference and find out that govt. Satellites were used to communicate. They decided to take the major team of Director and Senior Officer with Level 3 access Nick Fury with newly joined Phil Coulson to the location.

Carol POV:

In the morning she fixes the device to communicate to StarForce after using her T.A.C.P.A.D to enhance and encrypt the signal to block the conversation from being heard to the outside force.

Finally, after reaching Yon-Rogg, she gives the location and checks when they could reach to clear Skrulls in the C-53. She also informed that she will track down the Skrulls location before they get the light speed tech and track down Dr Wendy Lawson.

While Yon-Rogg asks her to stay in the same position for the pick-up and line disconnects the satellites due to extensive use. She later sets up a beacon for the Kree to find her.

Fury reaches carol location and asks her whether she knows someone who fell through the roof from the sky over the blockbuster also used laser tech by the security over there.

Fury asks for identification from Carol which she responds by giving "Vers, Kree StarForce" and later also tells that Skrulls are infiltrating their planet who are also Shapeshifters using the Target DNA.

Fury needles her for more information but seeing that she wasn't giving more. He informed her that she is under arrest. By this time Skrull finds the location of Carol and S.H.I.E.L.D agents' conversation. They try to kill her/fury and give a distraction for another Skrull to join the chase since she gave the information needed to find the Pegasus Project they could lead them there.

Carol fights a Skrull in the train station while Fury chases along with the Skrull to apprehend Carol to gain information. Public thinks she is attacking an old lady even though the old lady is fighting on. Since their only intention to stop the fight and not personally harm her, she doesn't do anything to the humans.

She gains the memory crystal which was dropped by the Skrull and purses it further but unable to find it after a few shots of photon blasts. While fury finds out the Skrull was with him the whole time and not Agent Coulson. He fights the Skrull while driving eventually killing it revealing its true form but losing his car in the fight near the train station.

She tries to access the memory crystal and decides to investigate the information given from her mind. Later the memory crystal is fried making her throw it away. Reaches a public library with internet to access the information of seeking out the location of the local bar (California) where a woman (Maria) was seen in the crystal.

Carol steals a bike and clothes in the display to reach the bar in California.

At S.H.I.E.L.D Base:

Fury has taken the body of the Skrull to the labs to get it analyzed. Later finds out it's not built like humans by fibres but a different structure. While his boss (shield director) asks details from the fury of what he gained from Carol. When Fury leaves the S.H.I.E.L.D, the Director asks the satellite communication to be shut down temporarily. (The Skrull within the S.H.I.E.L.D has morphed to look like their director while the real one was knocked out to gain access for information related to Pegasus Project and also to gain time from Kree force attack by then hopefully gain the light speed ship to escape C-53 and to cut off further communication to Kree Force by Carol)

At Maria House:

Maria, Natasha, Peggy, Rhodes and Tony are drinking beer, eating sandwiches and talking about old times while Maria's daughter is drinking juice listening to music in her new Si-Pod gifted by her Godfather while he presented everyone else a new communicator watch for them to wear which has holographic communication and internet access too. (Unlimited free calls and internet who doesn't want it?) Also informs them it will only work for them and not anyone else but warned them not to open the hardware because it will fire the systems to protect from gaining the technology.

At California Local Bar:

Carol is getting flashbacks of Maria, Tony, Rhodes singing, dancing, drinking, playing games and laughing together in the bar.

Bar tendered asks for what drinks she needs when she was browsing the pictures at the wall. Later asks for the location of Pegasus and the flight take off the picture in the wall.

To which Fury replies as classified and the bartender gets lost with just seeing the look on Fury's face. Later they both talk about Skrulls and how they will infiltrate etc. whether they can read minds of the recent target, DNA matches 100%, (Basically they replicate the DNA of the target on themselves and gain the basic information stored in their brain who can even gain their speech patterns, body language, have basic close combat skillsets and born for being a Spy) here fury tells her that he started his career from high school to a soldier turned into spy later joins S.H.I.E.L.D (6yrs said by Fury but can't connect the Project Pegasus was discontinued 6yrs ago which is a A joint project of Nasa, USAF, Pentagon - marvel timeline with the rest) after being a Colonel as a soldier. Later when Fury asks for her to prove not being a Skrull to which she uses a photon blast and informs that Skrulls can't replicate that.

From there they travel to P.E.G.A.S.U.S facility and get detained by the facility management while Fury informs the Director that he needs backup to take her in through his pager to bring in Carol for questioning. Carol goes to finds the record room while meeting Goose who was in the facility along the way to whom fury took a liking too. Carol doesn't remember Goose much to which makes Goose confused on why she doesn't remember her.

(Here I have doubts – how is Carol able to read English? Speaking? I understand the universal communicator if she could read other languages too then why not Tony after gaining the universal communicator so I will be implanting that in the future)

Together with fury, they search through the documents and pictures of while Goose watches and understand that she has forgotten her memory that's why Goose lets her read information about Dr Lawson. She sees the Mar-Vel notes (Tony already has a copy of it when he worked with Dr Lawson) in Kree glyphs and figures out she are a Kree. She also comes to know she is dead along with a pilot from Fury and later sees the picture of their flight ship crash landed picture taken from satellite image (Billion dollar mistake).

(Here they say it's 1989 the crash has happened since I don't want to change anything back from the story. Let's proceed the same to leave the confusion because it's only for this chapter)

She couldn't find out the dead pilot but was able to find out about Maria that she was the last person to see them leave alive for flight check and Tony was the one before her that they were going for the system check testimonial. Fury gets a page from his boss and gains an excuse to leave the area but at that time she suspects something is going on and checks on the file left by fury. In one of the image she finds Mar-Vell, Maria, Tony Stark laughing and herself in the background getting into the jet with a smile. She figures that the dead pilot is supposed to be her in the picture.

She gains flashbacks of the talk with Mar-Vel before the flight test telling her that "This is not about fighting wars but ending them"  
(How can you end the war if you create a fighter jet with weapons travelling at the speed of light? Of course to blow off the main enemy leader or their country capital and leave in a flash)

Then remembers the flight being crashed but nothing after that.

She later calls Yon Rogg and tells that she found out Dr Lawson is a Kree. Asks if he knows anything about it? To which he responds that just now he found out a mission report of C 53 but he is not allowed to tell her due to being classified but he tells her that she is an undercover operative named Mar-Vell. She is working on a unique energy core for an experimental tech to help Kree Win the War. (But Mar-Vell always told her this is not to win the War but to End it)

She understands that he is lying to her (cause she tears up a bit).

With Fury - SHIELD Director (Skrull) along with agents come to the facility to which Fury responds she is cooperating with us in the investigation. Asks the agents to stay outside and him to handle Carol alone.

Skrull gives himself away by calling Fury as Nicolaus instead.

With Carol – To confirm whether he is lying she asks whether it says anything about her (because she saw the picture) to which Yon Rogg tell her that nothing is there about her and asks back why would it?

To Which carol tells that she found a piece of evidence that she had a life here. (In C 53 (Earth)?) She later responds that it's Mar-Vel whom I see every time when I communicate with Supreme Intelligence and she knows her as Lawson but not as Mar-Vel. To which Yon Rogg tries to distract her by saying it's the Skrulls playing simulation on her mind and etc.

With Fury – He sends the Skrull who is acting as his director to Sub-Level 6 but he goes himself to sub-level 5 saying he will be there to catch her if she makes a run for it. Just like they did in a previous mission to which the Skrull says yes just like we did before. (Fury has confirmed now that he is not the director)

With Carol – He says that he is coming near the jump point and asks her to leave the beacon on with her. We will get to the bottom of this together.

Carol leaves the record floor while Fury searches for her and Shield agents close in on him. Overhears Coulson and another agent that they need to bring him in with her dead or alive. She goes to support Fury and saves him from the Skrull attacking Fury. Later finds out that it was he who brought this upon himself. Coulson finds them in the stairs but lets them go stating he didn't find them.

She later gets the communicator from Fury stating he can't be trusted with it. Later takes an old model fighter jet to escape along with Fury.

Skrull is left with the facility unable to follow them while Carol takes Fury along with Goose who joined the flight. Later slows down the fight for Goose. Whom later climbs on her lap as she does always before but Carol keeps her on the top of the controls.

Later gives the picture she had taken from the file to Fury and explains to him that she is supposed to be dead, later somehow is in Hala, Kree Empire with no memory, 6yrs ago. So she wants to meet the last person met her alive who is Maria Rambo.

They later travel decided to travel for Louisiana. She asks about Coulson to Fury about how he doesn't follow the order to let them go. Fury explains it's a gut feeling to which is hard to make your life decisions upon. To which she responds she gets into trouble like that a lot. To which fury agrees to the state to rescue the guy who leads them to Skrull hands. To which they both laugh as long as they don't tell each other bosses which will be fine.

With Yon Rogg – Ronan the accuser calls him up and tell him that Accusers have completed the task which was supposed to be StarForce Mission but it ended in an overall mission failure, Thanks to his team. To Which Yon Rogg states it was to capture Vers to which Ronan asks for the location to which Yon Rogg refuses by saying they are lost because he will bomb the entire planet for few Skrulls. He said he will handle it.

Tony's POV:

Jocasta got the update of incoming flight to their location fast. To which Tony response was to get up from the table so did the rest of them to go find out Maria and Peggy Carter who are by the Hanger.

As everyone is standing waiting for the people to come. Tony asks them not to move and did a hand gesture to which everyone was puzzled . Suddenly their watches started beeping and glowed while 5 large missiles launch from the car and split come near them and cover them up in the armour. Maria was the most puzzled out of others because of Aunt Peggy, Natasha and Rhodes know that I was preparing a suit of armour for them to enhance their abilities. Jocasta gained the suit in style jumping up into a summer salt and lands in hero pose (Think of Mark VII – When Tony falls from Avengers Tower suit up - it's all having MK II Arc Reactor, not the MK V) suit OS J.A.R.V.I.S tells them that 2 Targets are approaching while 1 is human and another unidentified individual. Tony was standing in the front to his right side Aunt Peggy and Rhodes (War Machine MK 2 – Iron Patriot) Blue for Rhodes the same. While Peggy is full red with gold borders. In his left was Natasha with Matt black with White borders. Jocasta was Camouflage green. Tony was in his Hot Rod Red and Gold.

When the targets reached everyone except Tony and Jocasta is shocked.

While everyone was shocked there was this excited scream of "Aunty Carol" from the house and Maria's daughter runs to her before Carol and hugs her staying. "I knew it you are alive even when everyone said you were dead." Carol still has a confused face breaking the little girl's heart saying that "I'm not sure if it's whom you think I'm" while Peggy called out for Director Fury to talk to him separately to gain more information about the situation. While after 30sec, we took the shocked Maria who was like a stone back to her house with Carol and the kid following us for an explanation.

After the explanation was finished. The Daughter says there are no such thing as aliens.

While Tony laughs his head off nonstop, Asks Maria, child, to go pick up the albums from their basement while giving adults some time, Locks the room and enables the voice silence so that no one can hear them outside the room and informs others why he finds it so funny.

Asks Carol whether she thinks us as fools or if she is the fool?

Carol who feels funny of Tony's ignorance and others look at he for an explanation to which to puts up a holographic display which expands to the size of the dinner table.

Later explains them the History of the Ancient Kree and Ancient Humans who were experimented by them to gain war potential to fight their wars against the Skrull and others the entire galaxy but their creations bonded together by an Ancient Inhuman who rebelled against them by banishing them of the Earth who has left behind their technology to fight against future Kree. During that time there was another Ancient Inhuman who decided to bring back their gods (Kree's) using the Orb which was actually a communicator to send in reinforcements to clear out the inhuman experiments and humans if deemed necessary or found as a failure. The Leader at that time banished him to a different world using Kree technology. Which was witnessed by Human faction behind that Inhuman who later started an organization which was called HYDRA. They kept creating wars and controlled from the dark to keep the humans from developing before they could bring their leader back. Which was only cleared recently after 10yrs of my family after they decided to make it personal by attacking my dad for the Super Soldier Serum? Even now their Inhuman experiment lives through generations after generations all over the world. All they need are crystals left by them in the temple which would create a mist which will kill every human in the planet and create all kinds of inhuman with different abilities whom will either decided to rule the surviving humans or restart the entire progress of humanity growth. Their Temples are still here on Earth and if activated would send signals to the Kree planet to send their forces like your to kill us off because they don't want to leave their failures behind.

So now you tell me Kree who did all this call themselves as Noble Warrior Heroes?"

It's now Carol face with confusion and others shocked. Peggy and Fury was affected by the most so I tell them if I told them this without the proof of someone like her about this would you believe me?

I still don't fully trust this Carol who wears the face of "Our Carol" because of years after her death and disappearance. She comes back stating she doesn't remember anything and stating its "Heroic History"

While we were talking I was doing a scan on her and found out what's in her neck. It's called Photon Inhibitor it is basically controlling her brain functions. How can we even trust her if she isn't like a HYDRA agent with a signal, she would turn on us and kill us all? Until she removes that I don't want to speak to her further. You guys talk whatever you want, I will be outside.

Jocasta says "Even after finding out you are a human and not a Kree you still wear the Photon Inhibitor which lets you communicate with The supreme leader who doesn't show its face. Tony is right I'll wait with him outside to scan for threats."

Agent Fury and Aunt Peggy goes out to meet with Tony to get more detailed explanation.

While Rhodes and Maria are not sure what to do. Carol doesn't understand what to do.

Rhodes asking to show her powers if it's real or not made the situation better to which she shows heating up the water kennel.

Later Maria asks her whether she can't even remember a single thing. To which she replies she can see flashes but unable to say which is real and which is false. Only if she could piece everything together it will make sense to her.

She explaining the day events to her to which Carol continues to which Maria says that was Hero moment we were waiting for and you decided to take it to cause the lives were at stake.

But now you say it's not for this world lives which are at stake and she is from another planet.

After an emotional moment, Maria questions whether she is Vers? Or Carol? To which she says "She doesn't know."

Maria's daughter gathered everyone up to show their photos together with Carol and explain to which Tony reluctantly agrees.

After the story, Maria Daughter says she will go bring her jacket. I send Jocasta with her and tell her to take hostage of another who takes hostage of the little kid. Maria still isn't taking this issue seriously.

Later Maria says Tony can help her cause he figured out more than what we all can understand from this situation. After she sees her pictures and album she decides to unlock her memory.

But they hear a knock in the door to which Carol response was not to answer. Maria doesn't listen so Carol opens the door with 5 of us already in the suite. It was Skrull distraction because Jocasta says she has apprehended the Skrull outside and daughter is safe.

When the Skrull from the Front door takes Maria as a hostage, Talon Skrull Leader comes in saying them to lower their weapons and not destroy this beautiful home. To Which Tony responds we can build a better one. Release Maria or else we will kill the one outside. With the weapons we have, we will search the ends of the earth as long as you're here on the planet to kill every one of your kind.

Talon says you are complicating the things further if you kill me. Just hear me out.

We are listening, so speak before we lose our patience they say I'm a trigger finger who shoots and asks questions.

Immediately knockout the guy holding Maria hostage. Rhodes immediately went to her and tells her Tony never becomes serious, you know something is wrong when things become crazy when he is angry.

Tony says to Talon: We are now on equal terms. Let's speak.

Talon says he has the recording of Carol the last conversation in the Black box of the flight to Maria says it's destroyed. He tells her it wasn't because it was with S.H.I.E.L.D unable to retrieve the data through Kree encryption.

He could and you need to listen to it.

Goose comes in plays with the Talon leg. Talon freaks out and asks them to take her away from him.

Carol picks up Goose and shows towards Talon with Tony barely in range of Goose possible attack. Everyone calms down except Tony and Talon. Where Tony moves out of the way while Talon is stuck in the place.

Tony informs Jocasta to send the daughter to him while she sets up the lab in the Farm Shed away from the house for Neural Scanner.

Carol asks why he is scared of a cat while Talon responds you don't understand, it's not a cat it's a Tekken to which Fury along with everyone else laughs except for Aunt Peggy noticing the Tony left the room to play with Maria.

Later Jocasta takes her to show her Iron Armor suit slowly hover around the ground.

Everyone later sits down and listen to the recording. Tony asks where is her laptop to which Maria responds it's for my daughter when she goes to high school so it's packed.

Everyone waits for the thing to load and Carol remembers the past at the same time.

Tony says to himself: So they came for "that" and I always wondered where it went after the incident. It was a source of unlimited power which was fueled in the engine. That's why it was Light Speed Engine eh? How stupid of you Carol to shoot an engine which you road to space with that much power. It's funny and scary at the same time. I don't feel safe at all. Then laughs.

Carol: how did I put up with him again? I feel like I want to kick his balls.

Maria & Rhodes: That's what you said. Every single time.

Tony asks: so what happened after that recording. How did you survive? Where did you go?

Carol: My leader lied to me!

Tony: of course he did, what did you think Ms Obvious?

Later brings in the Neural Scanner from his car to the farm shed outside her house which was temporarily Setup as a lab, because of the possibilities her powers or device set in her body controls her to do us. Which was found the restrictions placed by the Inhibitor and Supreme Intelligence keeping her memory in check by not allowing her to access it and placing restrictions in her body? After she asks whether they could release the block, Tony says we can but it will be in her mind which may go either way. She gains herself back or other gains her body. With a determined face, she says go ahead cause she has seen these people in her dreams so often and can't trust anyone else more.

After the surge of power sent into her brain activates then she goes into a seizure with the device glows bright where Tony immediately asks everyone to leave the place and asks J.A.R.V.I.S to launch the armours for their respective watches while he enables his own armour. He doesn't want to reveal all his powers unless it's far too emergency. From the 5 armours launches out and goes towards their respective people (MK VII in Avengers type) using their watches for reference. Right, when the armours attach themselves there is a bright glow to which Tony enables the shields to 2% and cover Fury from the blast.

* a Few minutes before *

When Tony and others run out the Shed, The internal battle going on between Supreme Intelligence of the Inhibitor and herself reaches a high peak. Later she overcomes the block by exploding the Photons from her body which shatters the Photon Inhibitor and including the tools and the Shed in pieces and her body glows like a sun. She looks at us confirming we are safe and takes off to the sky with a scream of joy enjoying her freedom.

Tony looks at others and says "maybe she is now in complete control which might not be good as I thought if she is still like her times during university". Tony sees the stitches have been removed from his eyebrows so seals it up using plasma tape to stop the bleeding immediately. Whom shakes off the dust from his body later like it's nothing.

Everyone picks themselves off from the destruction in their new armours. Maria daughter seeing them says so coolly.

Rhodes starts laughing to which everyone joins.

* a few moments later*

Carol crash lands in a hero pose before us.

At night to Aunt Peggy asks what's wrong to Tony and Agent Fury stands by the door. Tony responds his fear to Aunt May the after Skrulls come into reason with Carol.

Tony says immediately that I don't trust these Skrull guys either. Whom we just found out that saying lived in Earth while Dr Lawson created the spaceships with light speed engine to end the war for their innocents to escape from this long war or maybe designed it to kill the supreme intelligence once and for all. if it falls into either of their militaries which surely will if either of them gets it later to come back to kill us or create more war between them and Kree which would cost planets like ours who are still budding in technology where they have head start of thousands of years. These guys are born as a Spy to infiltrate the planets to gain their technology or something which eventually found by Kree or Kree wants their biology for themselves fight. I will let you guys decide what you think would happen. I'm sure Carol has blind faith towards anyone she deems are innocents but I also feel she will be responsible. Anyways you guy what do you guys want to do next.

Just like Tony expected Carol decided she will carry on the Mar-Vel mantel to stop the wars of the Kree Empire and Skrull Invasions to other planets. She said she will clear the mistakes done by the Kree for the Earth and travel out in space. Tony agrees as long as you can come back if we face an issue like invasions then its fine. Later gives his phone for her to provide the information for her to contact and call us if she feels bored using each of our communicators and she also gives Agent Fury his pager back saying call me on emergencies only. Tony responds anything we don't think we can handle will be called in case you are a Superhero. Actually the first superheroine after Captain America. She later says it has a nice ring to it. Captain Marvel.

* a Few Hours Later*

Talon: I know I don't deserve your trust but…. Need the coordinates.

Tony while eating a sandwich comes in and asks: What Coordinates? They were state factors, over positioning velocity, the reason you didn't find it on earth is that it was not on Earth. It is currently orbiting our planet like our moon.

Everyone: Its basic physics!

Talon to his science guy: In Orbit? was that so difficult to figure out, you are my science guy, right?

Science guy: *shrugs*

Fury asks: So we are going to space?

Carol asks: In what?

Skrull Science guy responds: With little modifications we can take the bird outside to space.

Tony: You meant that junk outside! NO WAY! I mean seriously who would want to go in that junk?

Everyone: We would if it would take us to space.

Carol: We didn't ask you. It's my personal mission so I will go me with the Skrulls.

Tony: I just thought I would give you guys a lift. Seeing I'm not required maybe ill go there first and see what I find when you guys can come later.

Everyone: You have a spaceship?

Tony & Jocasta: Nope! A Battleship that can fight in space!

Carol: What are we waiting for? You should come, Maria.

Tony: Nope, Are you always this crazy carol. Taking a civilian to space fight? Even if she was the best pilot before. And it's my ship only I…

Jocasta: I can pilot it!

Tony: Can't you wait for me to finish my cool line, Jo?

Leaving Maria & her daughter with her grandfather family informing not to contact with anyone including us even if we come to visit her at door till the next day.

Tony consoled the sad kid that he would bring videos of the cool space fight that we will have at space.

Which cheered her up.

*In the Sky*

Jocasta: Passing 5001 and climbing. Please make sure to fix the seat belts it would be a quick trip to the atmosphere.

Tony: Everyone is wearing their suit Jo, Hit it!

Fury: Seeing Tony this exciting means something is terribly wro….

Everyone heads hit the headrest within 5 seconds they reached outside the gravity field.

Fury heaving but didn't puke yet looks at Goose who is looking at him. : Come here girl, I came down to pick you up.

Tony: oh you don't need to. Jo release the artificial gravity for few seconds pleases, for people to enjoy the zero gravity.

Later after enjoyment, they reach the spot but it's cloaked.

Jocasta: De-cloaking activated. Spaceship reveals itself. Kree Imperial Cruiser model 5229 access to landing initiated.

Kree Ship Responds: Accepted.

After landing – Battleship initiated the download. While Jocasta and Tony left in different directions to gather tools, hardware, and memory, everything useable will be moved because it's a portable lab.

People who are trying to escape for a safe planet wouldn't need these things.

Goose and Carol find the core. When Tony asks Goose whether she could keep it safe for now. With a Meow the Tesseract was swallowed by her. It's only Goose, Carol and me while she looks twice at Goose again but doesn't react much cause she had seen many things I guess.

Everyone else was suddenly freaked out with Talon sending a signal before they start killing. Talus said he is calling his family to which many doors opened to send many people. Everyone later starts exploring while giving Talon his family time.

Carol stayed back to apologize to the Skrull for killing them to which Talon gives advice about war.

*At Earth* Yon Rogg finds the paper with the beacon with paper stuck to it. Giving a middle finger.

He calls up Ronan the Accuser to inform C-53 is required for clearing the Skrull infiltration with enough firepower and ships to kill.

* a few hours later*

My ship went invisible and intangible at the same time with all the loaded materials in my "Tool Box" by bots collecting after confirming they do not need them from the people staying there.

Incoming ships were reported.

Skrulls were moved to a safe location in the lab while Talon stayed back to fight. As soon as they entered the battle was finished but Natasha got it which she could shrug it off due to the armour taking most of the hit converting it to energy.

All their weapons were removed and cuffed inside a small pod which we got from their ship. Later discuss on what to do with Ronan the Accuser coming. We decided we will take them on at full force. Send an example of Earth not to be messed with.

We left Yon-Rogg alive and the rest still in the small pod. Jump points suddenly opened to which they used as a distraction to attack. Tony "Accidentally" destroyed the pod and Jocasta took the battleship with Fury while the rest all flew out in their suits having two mobile canons attached to their shoulders taken from lab armoury.

Suddenly multiple ballistic warheads were launched. Everyone started firing the canons towards the warheads and followed the rest to deployed pods to take the enemies down, While everyone was busy, destroy while Tony used image projection to look like Carol Danvers and used the Omni beam in his chest at 1% and swiped from left to right. Destroying all the ships together. No information would be sent to Supreme Intelligence because the battle area was covered with a signal disrupter.

All the people were dead except one (Ronan the Accuser) somehow managed just before I went to finish off him. Carol stopped me stating too many lives were lost.

I don't understand this girl. Won't leaving him to bring back more forces to destroy? So I nodded flew with her but not before sending a pair of cloaked missiles under my foot with mini light speed engine boosters. Just as the jump point closed. The Ship was destroyed, not even his special rod couldn't stop it which was so fast giving him a false sense of security that he escaped before the missiles struck him point blank sending his cosmic rod towards a star in high speed.

Carol doesn't know how much people would die leaving one alive could cause destruction especially people like Ronan the Accuser who wanted to oppose Thanos because of the cosmic rod and the power stone. If left alive, who will later go work for Thanos after Kree betrayal to supply all the information too? Better dead than leave a message through him.

Later just before Yon Rogg was sent Jocasta memory wiped everything of Earth Powers leaving Carol the only message stating she will save the Skrull and bring an end to the war which the Kree has started. The neural beam is a useful thing. While Tony was projecting her image using image projector doing flight checks for returning back to Earth in the Battleship. She replaced herself with that finished we left off.

After reaching Earth, Jacosta comes to me and tells me that she wants to travel with Carol and Goose meows too. She wants to go for space exploration and send information which she would gain throughout the space to which Stark Aerospace can benefit from instead of creating everything from scratch. I agreed after telling her to get herself an upgrade (same materials as my suit) before she leaves and to take the Battleship MK I v5 to which she understands how much I meant her to be safe to which she gives a hug like a human to express herself. I asked her to be safe. She nods and she leaves in the car to prepare herself.

I showed the video to my goddaughter of the battle. Which was like an action movie to her not unable to understand the number of deaths behind it.

After Carol gave her goodbyes to Maria and her goddaughter

Tony & Carol left for killing the HIVE with Natasha & Peggy has gone to destroying the Kree temple.

Rhodes was heartbroken that I took the suit back after I told him it's only for Space Invasions and not for military purposes. (It's made of Vibranium and Adamantium mixture with Titanium plates to make it lightweight and indestructible)


	7. OneShot - OC Wakanda Prince in AUMCU

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from Marvel, DC or any other movies or universes or characters or people or things or music or songs or anything mentioned. All rights belong to their respective owners except my OC and background story of the OC.

* * *

Hey Guys!

I'm not a very good author in explaining my thoughts or imagination into proper words like others so this may be my first novel and last depending on how much self-fulfilment this would give me in doing this SI in Marvel.

Inspired by many self-inserts in marvel universe like below.

The Spider. By: I'mjusttryingtofindmyway,

The Goblin. By: The Nameless Scribe,

Gems of Infinite Potential (MCU). By: Emperor Tippy,

A Twelve Step Program to Omnipotence. By: Bakkughan, etc.

* * *

English isn't my first language but I think I'm proficient with the help of mobile keyboard dictionary.

Please forgive my spelling mistakes cause I type a lot and check for mistakes quite less due to lots of thoughts running in mind to get it filled.

This novel will contain less dialogue writing because I have no idea of each character speech.

* * *

Also, I need to watch and research each movie by different characters which I don't have time for with my rough routine. This is a pure fiction so normal physics and timeline may not sync with the original please forgive my mistakes and suggest ideas for improving my novel. Please forgive my plot holes or timeline issues.

If there are enough suggestions at reviews which can better the plot but not spoil the novel, then I will rewrite with dialogues if I get some help.

Note: It's an AU MCU so no idea whether I will include characters from music artists, comics, tv series, different movies from Sony or other companies.

* * *

I hope putting this in every chapter won't cause complaints about excessive word count. It isn't about that, in future I'll mention the number of words in each chapter if it's a trouble. This Chapter contains more than 5K words.

Warnings: This is Mature Rated novel which may include a description of violence, death, gore (maybe), explicit sexual content, etc.

* * *

**Chapter 1 – T'Shan the Prince of Wakanda**

I was born as a Prince in Wakanda Royal Family at 1985 to S'Yan and N'Yami. I have an adopted elder sister Julia Klaue who is suffering from auditory hallucination who is being treated by my mother.

* * *

Let me tell you my family history before going into details.

My grandfather is King Azzurri of Wakanda who was also the chieftain of the combined villages. During his time period as a Chieftain, he had grand goals in his life for Wakanda. He wanted Wakanda to bring peace to the world which was suffering in Wars during that time. He along with his wife Nanali had 3 children S'Yan, T'Chaka, N'Jobu. From the King Azzurri, each of his children gained an aspect of his strength, S'Yan wanted to be the best warrior in the village like him, T'Chaka wanted to be a leader like him for Wakanda and N'Jobu wanted to bring peace for his people who are suffering around the world.

During his travels around the border of the village, he found a wounded man with all his soldiers died in the plane crash. He brought the wounded man back with him and helped him back to health despite villagers' protests to bring an outsider inside the village. Later the person named Fritz "Co' Nel" who gained the health back was guided through the village showing wonders and advancement the village has reached from their vibranium. During his stay, the advancement and wonders brought greed in his mind. Who later betrayed Azzurri, by killing him and his wife when he was caught stealing the vibranium. Not before Azzurri rip the arm that stole the vibranium. He knew his sons would come for revenge so he fled to Belgium for treatment.

The village was in the unrest of whom to be chosen as the leader and my father S'Yan was filled with hate and wanted revenge. A warrior should never be disgraced by being stabbed in the back, it S'Yan wanted to bring Fritz to justice and kill him in combat as per the trail in the tradition. So he gave the leadership to T'Chaka and left to search for his father's killer Fritz Klaue. Years later while helping T'Chaka in the throne, He got a lead from a woman in Belgium who didn't want money for information but for his daughter to get treated in Wakanda instead, S'Yan accepted. It was later found that the women were actually the wife of Fritz who left home after suffering from abuse from him for giving birth to a daughter who suffers from auditory hallucination and making him spend money to get her treated.

The women stayed with her daughter taking care of her in the asylum. The women knew of her husband betrayal and wanted to save her son from his influence so she made a deal with S'Yan by contacting through Wakanda Watch Dogs. She later visited her house and hid her son in the closet when S'Yan came to capture Fritz while he was unprepared. Things didn't go the way it was planned, Fritz knew it was his wife who betrayed him while aiding S'Yan when he was captured, He killed his wife cursing her and blowing himself up along with S'Yan who was near the blast.

S'Yan survived the blast with few minor injuries and returned to the mental facility took the daughter to get treated by his wife N'Yami who was the chief scientist of Wakanda Research Group. A few Years later he died from late poisoning from his injuries. He didn't know his wife was pregnant during this time. Her son was born 8 months later who was named T'Shan at 1985. During the time of treatment in his death bed, He recorded a message for his wife to take care of the daughter whom he promised to be treated from the mother of the girl. This information was leaked to T'Chaka who also had a son and didn't want to be endangered for his life and wanted the girl out of the village to be treated somewhere else. But N'Yami gave up the title of Queen to adopt the girl who will not have the rights to fight for leadership of Wakanda during T'Chaka family rule which reduced the unrest among the villagers.

T'Shan was born and brought up by his mother who later inspired by his mother's medical knowledge, science and uses of vibranium technology to focus on healing instead of using her knowledge for weaponry. He knew the reason why choose the medical field over weaponry because she couldn't save her husband with the weapons and other fields of science by her.

She always says "No Wakandan is common, T'Shan. We used to fight one another with terrifying ferocity. Now our strengths combine and multiply. Your birth has done the same for me." She taught me forgiveness, love, kindness and care for family but to be strong, ruthless and fearless against an enemy to her son while gaining another nephew later at 1990 who was named Shuri. She was called the protégé of science and technology at childhood. During future 10 years and later to whom N'Yami decided to hand over the Wakanda Research Group and live with her family.

While mother and son together used all their knowledge and resources available to us and found a cure the girl of the family.

During those 10 years, T'Shan gained an elder sister. Whom was alone an entire life without a sibling but he gains a little sister in an elder sister body. The daughter was a child in a large body and she had to learn everything from the beginning, she was the reason no one from their family even got visits from other villagers but also because this T'Shan wanted to keep his elder sister safe from everyone and anything that could harm her. T'Shan was an equal and far more knowledgeable than Shuri in Technology and was always a cheerful child gaining the bubbly personality from his mother and cousin Shuri. There is a saying "happiness never lasts".

Ulysses Klaue struck Wakanda at 1992.

* * *

You see, Ulysses Klaue was the son who also survived in the bomb blast. Before telling you how he survived, you need to know the history of Fritz Klaue. He was a Germany General Colonel working under Adolf Hitler who later joined H.Y.D.R.A who was assigned a mission to gain Wakanda support for their favour in War. His plane crashed outside the borders whom later was saved. He knew it was H.Y.D.R.A who wanted him dead because he found out about the truth of their motive was not to support Adolf Hitler but to bring destruction. That's why he left to Belgium instead of returning back to give H.Y.D.R.A his findings in Wakanda.

He brought up his kids with the stories of Wakanda, Hydra, Shield and need of money. During the time period, he created a safe house with tunnels to escape in case of his multiple enemies finding him and he was not worried about his weak wife to do anything that would endanger him. When Ulysses Klaue was hiding in the closet during the blast he fell into the hidden compartment tunnel and later escaped the wreckage and joined mercenaries changed his name to Ulysses Klaw. He wanted the riches in his father's stories hidden in Wakanda known as Vibranium so he planned to steal them and gain revenge in progress.

Ulysses Klaue began his criminal activities by operating as an arms dealer and assassin-for-hire primarily in South Africa. At one time, he was working as an enforcer for the criminal group known as the Intelligencia. In his criminal operations, Klaue had encountered HYDRA leader Wolfgang von Strucker, and Tony Stark at a weapons convention. However, Stark ultimately didn't sell any of his weapons to Klaue.

At this point, Klaue already had tension against Wakanda, as his great-grandfather and father was killed by the Black Panther in the 19th century. Klaue was paid ten million dollars to assassinate Wakandan King T'Chaka at the Bilderberg Conference when he refused to negotiate about Wakanda's resources. When the attack failed, Klaue was then placed on S.H.I.E.L.D.'s radar as a potential threat to world security.

He was found by N'Jobu of the Golden Tribe (who doesn't know his history against Wakanda) to go and steal a small cache of Vibranium, as a means to expose the country of Wakanda to the greater world and trying to help his people gain freedom and strength to fight against the oppressors as his father wanted. Klaw manipulated him to gain access to enter Wakanda and steal the vibranium and weaponry from them to become rich.

He set the bombs on the border for distraction and used the access provided to him by N'Jobu to steal the Vibranium and while trying to gain access the advanced technology and weaponry. He was stopped by science division who noticed his unauthorized entry. Later using his mercenaries as sacrifices, he took hold of N'Yami as the hostage (who was touring the lab, showing her daughter wonders of Vibranium) and shot her daughter (who was actually his sister) as an example who tried to save her, to escape the building and escaped with a threat if securities are called him would kill her. Due to the high respect out of their leader, they listened to her and took her child to healing pod to save him instead of chasing her.

He came to know who she was after finding out her name by the researches exclamation and he waited till he was at the border to her the truth of his family against N'Yami's, to which N'Yami replied that it was his sister whom he shot to death. Enrage by her, he killed her as revenge against his family but due to his mistake, he was captured in return at the border by W'Kabi family who was following him to save her who was highly respected in their family.

When he captured and branded with a scar to disgrace him for stealing Vibranium, bought in a cage. While the vehicle was crossing the border, He triggered all the bombs across the border killing everyone W'Kabi family (leaving their child orphan) and successfully creating a diversion. He escaped being the only person to ever see, steal and escape the capture of Wakanda. Finally went into hiding in South Africa.

T'Shan hearing death of his mother by Ulysses Klaue (Klaw) and seeing his bleeding sister in the healing pod, He doesn't eat, sleep or rest waiting for his sister to wake up. His only sister fell in a coma due to blood loss. Hearing this news, his body and mind eventually gave up. He falls unconscious in his sister's bed.

* * *

**The story starts from here at 2002 (At the age of 17) till the end of Story 2020.**

Bast gives visions of his and the future threats to where he lives his life as a shut-in, taking care of his sister and not doing anything in repeated process, visions shift to the outside world, Aliens pouring through the sky, several thousands of people die in defeating the self-proclaimed god Loki, if it wasn't for the man in suit that nuclear bomb would have wiped the city creating an unstable tear in space which may have created a black hole or energized the portal. People find gravitonium in Malta giving rise to Inhumans all over the world creating people with superpowers… (Several Visions Later) eventually, Klaue rises once again to give weaponry to groups all over the world for money in exchange for innocent lives being lost in the process. Klaue selling the vibranium to a machine of destruction called Ultron, millions of lives lost if not for those people then the world would have been wiped out. He sees his uncle T'Chaka dies and T'Challa takes the mantel of Black Panther to chase after his killer to whom he found to be innocent being mind-controlled. Wakanda in a period of fights for the king while he sits back and does nothing, till Thanos snap in Wakanda to which he sees his sister turned into dust right before his eyes, (Several Visions later) the gravitonium reacts violently destabilizing the earth core and him floating in the void eventually being grabbed by an alien.

To which he wakes up with a gasp and he is filled with sweat.

* * *

**Later in Thorne Room**

T'Chaka and Ramonda speak about the entire a Wakanda Royal Family being wiped by Klaue except for the Orphaned Prince. T'Chaka's family tries to quell the anger of the village heads while T'Challa & Shuri stand aside listening to the argument unable to give input. T'Chaka says he will bring his brother to justice if what the tribe has reported as the truth.

T'Shan walks in his hospital gown and states that they don't need to judge the pawn who being manipulated Klaue. It wasn't his uncle who brought the destruction it was Klaue and his family for generations have tried to gain the vibranium. Bring uncle in to ask what really happened instead of jumping into conclusions. Wakanda has lost enough blood in the hands of the others, it's time to take it back instead of going back to fighting amongst ourselves. If my king can't bring the right justice then I will bring Klaue's head myself. He crosses his hands to his chest and shouts "Wakanda Forever" and turns to leave.

Dora Milaje blocks his path to punish him for disrespecting the king in the Throne Room.

T'Shan with hard eyes looks at them and says "Traditions are meant to guide us but not bind us If you can't speak to your king of your sorrows and decisions freely then what is the purpose of the king?"

Before Dora Milaje could take action, T'Chaka tells him that he will bring Klaue to justice but N'Jobu can't be left unpunished. He will bring him here before the affected tribe to rule the decision and he should be taking his family head so he can take decisions for himself.

T'Shan nods to his king with a bow, leaves the Throne room afterwards without speaking further.

* * *

**T'Shan POV:**

If what Bast has shown him was real. He needed to act soon but still, he was unable to change the decisions of the elders and the stubborn uncle to choose village over the family. If he can't change others then he will change himself for the better. With enough strength, respect and power he will be able to guide the people. He will protect his sister, his family, his Wakanda, his world from the dangers it will face. If it would have been his mother, she would make the same decision. Life of Wakanda can't end inside Wakanda, it needs to grow, gain more support, recognition, and respect from other countries before it can reveal to it another world.

He will start by saving his sister first while creating a barrier around Wakanda. Later when Uncle N'Jobu comes back, we need to make him understand the way his exposure wouldn't bring respect and admiration but taken down as a threat and how to split the resources for themselves. If he needs the power of Black Panther to do it, he will gain it by himself.

He will be ready when the Aliens come to New York. He will save those people from the shadows while revealing himself to the Hero's. Later he will support his brother if he decides to become the king and guide for the better of Wakanda. He will create the goddess of Bast to protect his sister and everyone in Wakanda to be safe even if he is unable to be there for them in future.

A few days later, he was called to the Throne room and was informed that his uncle didn't cooperate and thus killed along with his family. He didn't believe for a second that he kill N'Jobu's child. He didn't want to speak further, from then on he always addressed him as King instead of Uncle. He wouldn't support his family but as people of Wakanda. Whenever he did make the King remember his mistake.

T'Shan was always working in the lab or spent his time with his sister bed talking to her and wishing she could wake up to give him the strength to fight on. He helped Shuri upgrade the energy fields surrounding Wakanda which change the life of Wakanda which is able to control the weather inside the shield to any seasons. Later left to search for all the precious metals and ores which needs to be collected before it falls in the hands of the people who could cause destruction on a planetary scale while searching for Klaue. He gained the Antarctica Vibranium, Malta Gravitonium, and Nigeria Adamantium. Provided most of it while keeping 25% for his personalized works that he does in his mom's lab.

He created the Cradle which helped in the medical field to wake his sister up and made all his sleepless nights of search and work worth it. He made up enough time to regain the time lost during her sleep by spending with her in the mornings & afternoons and going to labs in the evening and nights. Used it on himself to repair all the damages done to his body for not taking care. Later used Extremis for himself and his sister.

Later he created A.I based on the goddess bast and artificial body using vibranium. He used the adamantium for the skeleton and Exo-skeleton that he gained from his travels to Nigeria scanning for different ores. Also used the gravitonium/vibranium based arc reactors for the energy, uploaded all the Wakanda traditions to guide the A.I. but not to restrict itself from further improving herself. Her primary priority is to keep my sister safe, then the Wakanda Royal Family and finally the Wakanda. She is almost a living being with all the memory improvement, synthetic skin and white hair look. (Ororo Monroe in her vibranium cape attached to hands in Black Panther armour face exposed but with far superior armor, strength and response with the ability to fly and control nature). Made her take care of his sister for now till they face a threat the world couldn't handle.

Later he threw himself in learning combat from hand to hand combats to weapon based battles in simulations that I have seen in my visions with Ororo regularly while creating a design of my Fire Panther suit regularly resigned based on the needs but not produced cause it can't be remoulded frequently after it's made.

Also used the gravitonium/vibranium based arc reactors to provide unlimited energy which is donated to the Wakanda Royal Family and Wakanda Design Group to further improve. It was designed based upon the spikes of gravity giving by the liquid magnet to energize the vibranium shell which can be converted into any kinds of energy using the converters.

He programmed and designed mostly for all the techs while Shuri designed and built the hardware which was later built together with the help of Wakanda Design Group from the Kimoyo beads (Bind, EMP, Transmitter/Receiver and Remote Control), Energy Reactors, Medical beds (to repair damaged muscles and tissues), The Mother Board (Main Super Computer), Holographic Displays and Projectors for conference and Vibranium Projector tables (for monitoring the entire Wakanda).

The most resources were used for transport jets like The Shaho (Interstellar travel), The Dragon Flyers (Border Patrol), Royal Talon Fighter (Black Panther personal Jet) and The Dagger Quinjet (Dora Milaje Group Missions).

He also gave an A.I. for the Wakanda Design Group and Shuri's lab (T'Shan refused his name to be added, which saddened her but he almost lives there.) named J'Costa which helped everyone's work tremendously by automating all the machines connecting to the A.I. who was able to connect to Mother Board for difficult calculations and creating simulations.

They were currently working on Techno-Organic Jungle - to merge vibranium technology and the organics of the jungle to create a benevolent techno-organic virus that allows nature and machine to live in harmony. This way border patrol can be controlled, monitored, responded quicker and more effectively.

During this time period till 2010 the Wakanda started reaching further and further out to help the surrounding villages and peoples to give a safer environment who believe in the Bast also stopped several slaves and kidnapping organization from uprising, controlled the rebellions and terrorism throughout the country from the dark which the government kept silent and left it unrecorded for the services to continue without need to pay. Overall life and standard living started improving slowly but surely throughout the continent.

At 2010, with improved connections and satellite monitoring the country found Klaue using vibranium scanners throughout the flight vehicles and satellite targeting in every means. Retrieved the 80% of the stolen vibranium from different caches using the neural scanners and interrogation of his entire team. Black Panther finally executed him in the public stands with cheers from the entire country.

Since we were finding it difficult to get the resources in huge bulk for the spaceship techs, we decided to use asteroid mining away from the moon. Later found out a largely destroyed spaceship which was deconstructed in a year and reassembled in Earth after bringing out in large quantities cloaked from the view.

All the systems since then gained a huge upgrade from highly technological civilization to Advance technological civilization which made Earth technology so outdated it became obsolete. Quite literally any electronics and signals from the outside Wakanda can't communicate unless provided access. With constant upgrades done by system and the A.I. kept advancing the programs to a different level made education far more advanced but also difficult unless it was like Shuri or T'Shan able to understand all the theories behind the upgrades instead of the villagers unrest by providing security droids, We made space droids and were deployed to continue mining from surrounding areas in space outside Earth monitoring by government agencies.

During 2000's period T'Challa was able to take the Black Panther mantle and his father became the ambassador of Wakanda. T'Challa righted the mistake done by his father by bringing back N'Jobu son after finding from the Wardogs he is working as Black Ops. The T'Challa fought with Erik able to overpower him to keep the Thorne and but he was convinced of the wrong ways to keep everything locked in so he reached out to United Nations with Erik wishes to support the Earth develop like Wakanda. Seeing this T'Shan released stable Extremis to the public of Wakanda to enhance their strength, cure illness, enhancing their immunity and healing factor by gaining strong internal healthy body to keep their feelings of high morale to feel threatened by the world.

Nabari tribe was the most affected of them all, they challenged for the Throne with T'Challa and T'Chaka but unable to win the Throne leaving them behind outdated to stay with the traditions binding their thoughts to confuse with the growth of developing technologies. T'Challa later made a deal after the United Nations meeting with S.H.I.E.L.D but didn't accept sharing the weapons to them but the advancements of science field to the entire world but they agreed to face the threats if faced any against the outer space.

Even Tony Stark was surprised by the level of advancements, tried gaining access to Wakanda Design Group but he couldn't find it due to the upgrades. Several drones and spies were sent to map out Wakanda but they were either captured or killed during the process unable to report back due their country claiming them as rogue agents or not connected to them. Erik was able to see their selfish goals and greed by the humans to understand why Wakanda stayed hidden for this long but with the support provided together by everyone. T'Challa was able to overcome it.

2012 New Year started with a bang and Loki invaded Earth. During which Wakanda provided full support to interrogate Loki and came to understanding about Thanos and his plans for the Infinity Stones to which Wakanda immediately claimed the Mind Stone for their Goddess Ororo. Space stone was still out with the team but Aliens still invaded. Loki was kept locked up and away from his brother Thor. While mind stone was shipped back to Wakanda for research, The Dagger and several fighter jets accompanied the battle eventually destroying Loki forces without support. They were able to disable the machine after the battle of New York this time Nuclear Missile never left S.H.I.E.L.D facility disabling all the fighter jets without power when the nuclear launch was initiated by the World Government by J'Costa and Ororo during which both the Wakanda Prince were in a battle at New York.

Alien techs were immediately confiscated by U.S Government, S.H.I.E.L.D, Avengers and Wakanda from Public reach and destroyed the bodies to not leave any harmful viruses which were found by Avengers and Wakanda team. New upgrades were supplied to the Avengers tower to continue their work to protect the world from invasions and world threats.

Wakanda and United Nations were back in stress relationship due to the Order made by the United World Government and investigated on Alexander Pierce for issuing the Order along with the people supported the order to satisfy the Wakanda Government to keep supplying their technology all over the world but not use against them as a response to trying to kill their King and both Prince of Wakanda. Later found out several Hydra agents in the World Government and S.H.I.E.L.D facilities which created a Winter Soldier to try assassinating the United Nation Conference which backfired upon the capture and gaining access to the missions done earlier with memory control.

The world joined together to remove HYDRA from the map every government officials were investigated by their respective governments but gained only little leaving the HYDRA still hidden in the dark. S.H.I.E.L.D was disbanded due to the Wakanda releasing all their missions including HYDRA's to the world and fought back against every nation together by constantly keeping all the groups on the run. S.H.I.E.L.D went in the dark completely while supporting the Avengers to take over the HYDRA bases to clear with the help of Wakanda Warriors.

4yrs of constant fights later, HYDRA responded by releasing Ultron into the network which was a budding idea of Stark due to mind stone gone to the hands of Wakanda unable to complete the project. Later Wakanda team cleared all the online servers of Ultron travelling in the network and blocking him inside the Stark Server at his factory. Later Avengers joined together once again without Thor but Ororo joined in disabling Ultron and helped the Avengers create Vision with Jarvis code retrieved from back up with the help of vibranium, cradle, etc. supplied by Wakanda government.

Avengers traced back the signal to Slovakia HYDRA base and Ororo joined in their attack. Found the twins with the visions brought by the mind stone helped in releasing their hidden potential giving those powers. Due to inhuman experimenting on their body without the care of HYDRA made the twin realize the people like Stark are needed to stop and mistakes can be made. They were guided back to help with the thanks of the Wakanda government.

Since then every country started the Space race to reach for resources and exploring the world outside their solar system with the technologies and advancement provided by the Wakanda Design Group. Due to the race of Infinity Stones and with the visions to guide from T'Shan they were able to gain the Reality Stone which appeared in the UK. They battled the Dark Elves with eventually destroying them. Loses were there but even the severe damaged people were nursed back to health. They took the Dark elves technology back for research on improving their space search with the Thor supporting them on helping Jane out with the reality stone inhibiting her gained his support on bringing the space stone for few weeks with Thor welcome to Wakanda. Which he gladly took Jane with but saddened by her spending the entire time in the Wakanda Design Group and hearing her speak about things he couldn't understand at nights.

Thanos after gaining the Power Stone and Soul Stone went and attacked Asgard killing the weakened Odin and destroying the planet with Loki escaping with several Asgardians in ships towards Earth before Thor could return to Asgard. Thanos used the Bifrost to travel to Earth using the Power Stone and Heimdall with his dying breath destroyed the Bifrost and one of the Black Order together in progress. He came to attack Earth at Wakanda to take the Stones to wipe out half the humanity with the snap. The battle lasted for several hours after Thanos defeat by Ororo and the Avengers with Wakanda providing all their technology to fight against his army which was devastating the entire forest and bio jungle helping in the fight. Thor hearing his father's death and Asgard destruction became so powerful to give a devastating blow to the Black Order. Avengers along with Mystic Arts Supreme join during the Battle with Wakanda and Thor against his remaining forces which were killed.

Power Stone was taken by the Avengers, Mind Stone and Reality Stone were left in Wakanda, Time stone was with Supreme, Space Stone was shared amongst everyone and Soul Stone was sealed in the secret location.

Later with the World United together in creating a Galactic Force to explore and later Supreme Intelligence responded by sending several of their Kree Forces to wipe out the Earth and gain the core's/stones for their use.

Ororo joined all the stones together and snapped to clear the Kree who wish destruction and need to rule the universe.

Universe gained a wave of peace with many species in galaxy joining together to explore the wonders of the galaxy and to keep the rules placed together with Nova Corps. During the snap, Ororo made sure to erase all the universe memory of the Infinity stones existence and especially at Earth for not gaining battles in the future. Her body was repaired after the damage.

Stones were split between Leaders of Earth Heroes and forces studying to gain knowledge of the universe. Later will be joined to fight against the threat to the universe, galaxy or the Planet Earth. They called the leaders of the group as "Illuminati".

The End.

* * *

What do you guys think? Anyways come to give you guys an update too. My Phone is stoned cause I had it jailbreak during the update after formatting it.

I don't know when I will be reposting anything new but surely in the meantime, I will be trying to gain knowledge on how to write better and improve my English.

While writing these stories made me realise just how much hard work the Authors put into creating a storyline, fixing plot holes, creating emotions in the words and actions of the main characters. Thank you guys for all the support for the reviews and comments. People who helped me gain an understanding of my first Fic.

Thank you so much for the support, follows and views for the below.

My story was posted with 50K plus words with 5 chapters and 1 filler in a month when I gained inspiration to write my own self-fulfilment even through all the burdens.

My thanks go especially to people from the U.S for 1k viewers and 3k views, U.K for 350 viewers and 1k views, Canada for 250 Viewers and 750 views, Australia, France, Indonesia, Brazil, Germany, India (my hometown), Poland, Philippines, Sweden, Spain, so many more that I can't cover but thank you all for whoever is reading this and everybody take care till the next time. \\\/ Peace out! by marvelfanenthusiastic


	8. New Story - OC Pietro Maximoff in AUMCU

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from Marvel, DC or any other movies or universes or characters or people or things or music or songs or anything mentioned in this fic. All rights belong to their respective owners and companies.

* * *

Hey Guys!

First of all, let me tell you that I'm no way a professional. Also, I'm very bad at English and narrating a story from my imagination. This is also a self-fulfilment this would give me in doing this SI in Marvel.

Inspired by many self-inserts in the fanfiction. I read a few comments in my previous fic and this time I will use a character without existing resources and who wasn't a big character in the movie.

I decided to stop writing with my last fic but the next morning I got something in my mind that I wanted to share.

* * *

English isn't my first language but I think I'm proficient with the help of mobile keyboard dictionary.

Please forgive my spelling mistakes cause I type a lot and It is hard to check for mistakes in a small screen scrolling back and forth while lots of thoughts running in mind to get it written.

I will be searching for beta as soon as possible so be patient if you need good content. Let me know what you think about this story.

* * *

I felt that Wanda and Pietro came way too late in the movie. Pietro is actually an OP character but was left unused due to disrupting the balance of Avengers.

This is a Marvel Cinematic Alternate Universe and story starts from **2005 **where the twins are experimented using Space Stone Energy instead of Mind Stone Energy cause I don't see the relationship between their powers and mind stone. Pietro doesn't even an Inhuman nor eats a lot too gain energy.

Space Stone can give access to Chaos Energy and Speed Force Energy.

* * *

Also, I need to watch and research each movie by different characters which I don't have time for with my rough routine.  
This is a pure fiction so normal physics and timeline may not sync with the original please forgive my mistakes and suggest ideas for improving my novel.  
Please forgive my plot holes or timeline issues if you find any but let me know in reviews.

If there are enough suggestions at reviews which can better the plot but not spoil the novel, then I will rewrite with dialogues if I get some help.

* * *

Note: It's an AU MCU so no idea whether I will include characters from music artists, Comics, TV series, different movies from Sony or other companies yet.

* * *

I hope putting this in every chapter won't cause complaints about excessive word count. It isn't about that, in future I'll mention the number of words in each chapter if it's a trouble. This Chapter contains more than 3,500 words.

Warnings: This is Mature Rated novel which may include a description of violence, death, gore (maybe), explicit experiments, sexual content, etc.

* * *

Chapter Summary: During H.Y.D.R.A experiments Pietro Maximoff (OC) was able to remember things from his past life (Our Earth).

Would he be able to take his "Vengeance" against  
Tony Stark for creating weapons which killed his mother,  
Ultron who used them to almost destroy the world and kill him,  
H.Y.D.R.A for experimenting on them for creating a weapon to fight against their war,  
S.H.I.E.L.D who keeps an index to kill and control in the people with powers,  
United Nation Government to create Sokovia Records to keep his sister locked up and kept in check,  
Thanos who wants to destroy half of the life in the universe and Aliens who want to rule the world?

or Would he change his mind and forgive the people to support the people who could help move forward his agenda?

Will, he survive and keep his only family safe from everything?

\- It's not a complete self insert its just the influence of the knowledge which would change Pietro to a different person. He will think mature and childish at different situations cause he couldn't grow up as a normal child or the influence of his past life which would change his personality.

Characters are the same as the movie but born early instead. 1990 cause Elizabeth Olsen is born at 1989.

* * *

**VENGEANCE**

* * *

Regular Speech - "Regular Speech"

Thoughts in mind - '_Thoughts_'

Screaming or shouting - "**SHOUT**"

Narrating the Story – Building is falling down.

* * *

**Play *Zack Hemsey - "Vengeance" – YouTube***

* * *

**Chapter 1 – Escape – The Year 2005**

* * *

My neighbour's said, "Life is filled with wonders and happiness but you have to go find it."

I searched throughout my life since then to find it and thought to myself 'Not for me'… 'Not for her'

We had a family, A strained one at that without having enough food to eat, sharing a single bed with mother.  
Dad coming drunk every day eventually gave up on the family and left,  
Mom did her best in taking care of us to give us a normal childhood as much as possible,  
we had a period of peace if you could call what we lived.

Everything has an end and our period of peace ended when the skies rained of destruction called 'Stark' throughout the city.  
If you think New Year fireworks were grand, what we had was gory. Screams, fire and smoke everywhere while people hiding for cover.  
Even though she was panicking, our mother did her best to protect us and she paid the price of dying with our house falling into rubbles on top of us.

We witnessed the death of our mother and hearing her say a few words before she passed away while protecting us from the destruction.

Stuck under the rubble with my sister holding my hand to support beside me, We were crying about our mother's death and the situation.

Scared if another bomb would fall on us. We waited for many things like the screams to end, fires to stop, smokes to clear,

Waiting for help from the country or the death called "_Stark_" to return which rained the night before but none of it came.

I asked, pleaded, begged Wanda to leave me and go save herself. We didn't have many people left in this city even after a whole day of waiting.

She stuck by me, trying to do anything and everything possible to remove the stones that fell on me and help me survive this.

She brought food and water from what was left at home and the city.

After the second day, we suddenly find ourselves waking up in Sokovia Hospital treated for injuries.  
Questioned by Doctors/Nurses how we got here. We were surprised too but didn't want to complain about the outcome of the experience which got us relieved.

So we informed them the most convincing way possible that would avoid getting us into more trouble.

'It was man passing by who saved us.  
We were too exhausted to remember his face'

We were living off military camps and streets. I did whatever work I could find, to put food on the table and begged her not to work outside which were filled with people who would steal anything that you couldn't protect.

I fought every day to keep the money and food I bought from the thugs who would give me a bloody face or bruised lip.  
She tears up seeing that which I console her that it would get better while cleaned it every day only to repeat a few days later.

We joined together for the rebellion movement to stop the war in the land. We also protesting every day before the government to take some action.

They did. Just not the way we expected them to do instead they brought in soldiers and beat us in the streets.

* * *

_**Protestants to Experiments **_

Later we got invited by a Doctor who said he could help us with the tools and power in our hands to fight for ourselves.

He gave us a convincing speech of how worse our life is and what we need is something they could provide us. He even promised regular meals and room to sleep.

Wanda and I like others had doubt whether they could provide us with what they are promising.

It could be a scam but once few desperate people joined, others followed including us.  
I hoped to change something in our life that could give us the power to protect the one thing which important to us - Family and nothing else matters.

If we can't get the government to stop the war to keep us safe then We will gain the power at least that is needed to protect each other from this horrible life that we are having and maybe improve the way we live and finally, I could give her a life that she deserves.

She joined because of me. It was the first mistake I did. I didn't give her the happiness and smile but pain and tears.

Day 1

We have filled out the forms and gave blood samples for getting accepted.  
We didn't have to wait long for getting shortlisted,  
We were in the middle so we waited a bit with impatience to see people gaining the 'tools' to fight against.

Day 4

We noticed a few of our people didn't return to the program but were informed that they have returned to their family.  
We officially moved in and didn't need to work anymore to gain money. We had to exercise and to do basic written tests to see for improvements.

Day 6

We got our chance. They gave us a few regular injections to help adjust to the treatment before going for therapy.  
We had fevers for a day or two but regained our strength back to proceed further.

Day 8

As soon as I was strapped down in the chair with headlocks in place, I knew something was wrong and it was not coming without pain,

The room was filled with blue glowing containers (Tesseract Energy containers), future-looking machines and wires running everywhere and the doctors standing on the other side of the mirror writing down.

Suddenly a beam of light hit me and which started the feeling an itch to severely burning sensation filled all over my body.

I screamed "**aarrrrrrrrrrawwwwwwwwwww.**" – '_Pain, so much pain._'

I remembered many things that I didn't know before that night. I was returned to my bed so was Wanda. She didn't look any better.

Currently, all I had in mind was that I had lived a life once and died as a sick person filled with pain or I'm hallucinating.

Day 10

Treatments differed depending on the improvements but we didn't get much rest other than time to sleep.

Either we focused on physical fitness and basic routines of questions to keep both mind and body active.

Or We were in the lab filled with scans and repeated observations until we are able to put in the "Blue Room" again.

We were suggested to prepare our mind to focus. So I did, We mediated even though I was impatient Wanda helped me.

Day 12

I pleaded "It hurts! Please! Stop!" - '_I can't take it, this is too much, I will die in this pain_!'

I kept remembering more about my first life when the treatment in the "Blue Room" going on though it started with flashes later changing to more active like it was already there and only now I'm gaining access to it.

Wanda was taking the treatment with a strong face every time when we came out of that Blue Room which I was sure to give me the strength needed to face those pains. It's the same for her. I didn't have much to remember from my first life other than living most in a hospital bed reading comics, watching TV or using something called internet in the Laptop while going through experimental procedures to cure my illness.

This life I reborn with Wanda and I don't know whether its the same for her.  
I could compare my previous life and see this life far better when I had no one to share my pains with.

I took hold her hand and tell her "We will become strong and get through this together!"

She nods to me and tightens the grip "Together."

Day 16

We asked the doctors and the nurses for the rest noticing few only left out other than us.  
They always had answers to shut us up in one way or another. Even asking us to quit the treatment if we are feeling uncomfortable.

I need to rethink about this decision cause I can feel the depressing atmosphere with the few others left.

Day 18

I croak out "Please! Make… it… stop" - My throat gives out. 'I don't want to die yet'.

Being thrown in a room in containers like a lab rat isn't helping out.  
I have been fighting throughout different lives for different reasons.  
I promised myself to not give up this time and fight.

I can see both our eyes filling up with dark circles of being unable to sleep through the pain but we continue anyway.

I remember seeing myself in my dreams about running fast while Wanda flying.  
It must be something from the future. As long as we have the will to get through this, We will surely gain those powers and leave this place alive.

Day 22

Tears keep running down from the corner of my eyes. My head was filled with too many memories from the other life it hurt so much.

My head slumped still strapped in the chair, I don't have any strength left in myself to ask for help.

Wanda was there to help me to bed and kept encouraging me. I was gaining lots of visions which I feel the need to remember. I hope I will soon.

Day 25

Then I saw that died in those visions taking several bullets to someone and sacrificing myself from the being called Ultron.

"_You didn't see that coming?_"

I even saw Wanda crying her heart out and killing that beast.  
I didn't know which was painful whether to see myself with multiple bullet holes or Wanda with a broken heart with tears upon my death.

I haven't told her anything due to the camera's everywhere watching us all the time when we speak together.  
Wanda was like my other half while I was hers,  
We shared everything since birth that is why we share such a deep connection to which she knew of my death even though it happened so far away.

I tried to mediate every single minute I could spare, to prepare myself for the treatment and to help myself remember many things that could help.  
I remembered something about S.H.I.E.L.D, H.Y.D.R.A and Avengers connected to this facility.

Day 29

I asked the doctors to extend the session today cause I haven't seen any improvements so far with gaining powers other than my memories nor can I feel the energies changing me much.

I bit my teeth through the session but I thought they would stop it soon.  
They didn't, they continued seeing me holding myself even though I was barely holding it.

After a few minutes, I felt somewhat an explosion within myself and my mind.  
My vision was clouding up while ears are fading away hearing myself screaming that I didn't know that I was still doing.

Later I thought to myself '_Is my body cold or warm? I can't even feel the bed under me. I feel so numb'_

Another thought comes to me to give up and let go '_Maybe I should and be done with this._'

Maybe, just maybe but I heard a faint doctors voice asking each other "Another failure?"

I closed my eyes in peace. Maybe it's time to enter that peaceful darkness.

* * *

**Discovery**

Day 30 – Midnight – 1 am

I felt a spark in the darkness but I couldn't see it. It started off like sliver but something scarlet joined together.

Scarlet energy gave me the warmth that I didn't know I missed, they started merging together with the silver.

I could feel my body again and the wetness in my cheek sliding off my face, but I couldn't move nor see.

I feel the darkness leaving with more scarlet lightning filling the space while becoming brighter and brighter.

I heard a voice far away calling out to me. "Pietro… **don't leave me!**"

I think I heard that voice somewhere before and tried to remember.

"You are the only family I got, **Please!**"

I remembered my only family 'It's **Wanda**!'

* * *

**_What kind of life had you have been living, why do you keep trying? Just give up and let go._**  
_Wanda needs me, I need to go back! I never gave up before and I will not give up now._

**_Why? even after you are reborn it's still filled with pain, Why continue?_**  
_It doesn't matter how I live and what pain I go through, _  
_but all I need know is that Wanda that needs me, I need to go back._

**_What if it's your fate to keep dying in pain?_ **  
_If I have to die for Wanda then I will be glad to do it but I will change whatever fate has decided for me and keep fighting._

_**You are worthy of this power, Take it and change the world!**_

* * *

I open my eyes with a groan and look around wondering why is everything so silent.  
I could see Wanda next to me, With Doctors behind her.

I assured her in my dry throat that "I'm ok now, don't cry. I woke up."

I moved my hands to wipe her tears away but she isn't moving still clutching my hand with tears.  
The room is filled with scarlet aura and I look at myself within silver clothes with scarlet lines running in the edges (Wally West Flash Suit)

I stood up in a shock and look at the clock not seeing it moving.

Saw that Wanda and the 2 doctors are looking at the bed without blinking.

I remove my hand from her grasp. Walked out the door and saw everyone frozen outside too.

I thought back to what happened. Everything comes back to me at once including the voice asking me questions,  
I could remember the same thing happening to someone else that I saw on TV or comic (Flash) who was moving so fast for him it is like the time has stopped.

It must be the same cause I don't think the doctors who couldn't even laugh, Would do this to prank me.  
With the door unlocked I peeked at the notes of the doctors but couldn't understand anything codes other than

#36 was born at 1990 in Sokovia. Vitals dead but the body is still active.

I can't be sure of how long this would continue but I need to use this opportunity to check on other rooms.  
This might be the only chance before they find out about my powers and lock me up.

I need to understand what is happening in this facility while I was exploring I could only open a few rooms so I travelled further down.

I was horrified of what I found in the basement. All the protestors who joined with us are in body bags not even written with their names but experiments numbers.

_'So #36 was my code and I was about to be transported to this kind of treatment.'_

I saw that no one survived but myself and Wanda.  
I went to the top floor and found The Doctor and The Lead Scientist.  
Who is smiling at the screen which was stuck showing my room with me still there filled in scarlet lighting and some energy coming off Wanda?

I also searched for an exit but locked everywhere but I could see a few windows that we could break through but the height is too much from the top floor.  
I found another secret tunnel exiting somewhere surrounded by forest.  
We need to escape this facility by ourselves soon or be locked up for more experiments to end up in body bags.

I found the name "S.H.I.E.L.D" soldiers standing outside to guard and it won't easy to escape these people if what I remember from my past life that I have seen.  
Even if we do escape, How could we avoid be getting caught from these people and currently we don't even have a place to hide.

I need to think about the situation and learn how to control this ability from these people while showing only little and escape the moment I get the chance with Wanda.

I thought to myself as I walked back looking at everyone in the facilities '_You think, you can do anything to us and we suffer through it without fighting back?_

_We have been used by the government, by the people who raised war, by the people who wanted to __**help**, this life and the one before,_

_You didn't want us to give "tools" to create peace for our country but you want us to be your "tools" to fight against and die as a sacrifice. _

_I had enough of this. __I will not let you guys hurt me nor Wanda, any more than you already have. _

_I may not have the power or means to fight your organization now. _

_I may need to escape now for now with Wanda but know that I'll kill you guys the moment I get the chance and finish your organization if I could find them all. _

_And I promise that __**YOU WILL NOT SEE ME COMING**__!'_

I returned to my bed spoke in an undertone with a grim face

"Before your world is gone  
Have you some patience  
Cuz I will have my vengeance.  
I will be "Vengeance".

Closed my eyes and concentrated to return the time to return back to normal.  
After a few tries, the sound returned all of sudden which made me squeeze Wanda's hand.

To which she got up and hugged me with tears saying she was 'Glad that everything is alright now!'

'Everything is definitely not alright. We need a plan to escape soon!'

* * *

What do you think?

Should I continue this story or just leave it as a One-Shot. Comments, Reviews, Ideas and Thoughts are highly appreciated.


End file.
